No More Self Inserts 2: Final Fantasy X
by Big K Studios
Summary: The direct sequel to No More Self Inserts: Final Fantasy VII. Self Insertion goes too far when the President of a private military company on Earth discovers a rift to Spira. Seeking to rob the Spirans of their land and sell it to the highest bidders on Earth. The only ones standing in this tyrants way is Kel and his companions and Yuna and her former guardians. THE WAR BEGINS!
1. No More Self Inserts 2

**WARNING: This fic is a sequel as mentioned in the summary. It's highly recommended that you read up on NMSI: Final Fantasy VII before reading this one. **

**No More Self Inserts PRIMER: (For you new readers out there) **

**The GU: "The Game Universe" **An artificial second alternate fantasy galaxy created by the Gods of Harmony and Discord to set the stage for the Great Cosmic War or rather the Conflict. The GU was created based on video games made on Earth by humans, the Gods figured it would be easily related to for their chosen were both gamers at heart. Though the worlds and people in it are all artificial they live and breath like real humans and can also make decisions as well. This was decided by the Judge of the Conflict Shinryuu.

**The Conflict: "The Great Cosmic War" **In a galaxy far away, two distant stars struggle against one another for supremacy. These burning stars with great powers over creation and destruction take on the form of Cosmos and Chaos. Two characters based on a story told on Earth. Their power was so great that if they physically collide in battle they would destroy the entire abyss of space. Instead they settled on an agreement, to choose a warrior and have them battle it out. And the warriors will battle for all eternity. Who ever's chosen warrior wins a battle, that God will rule the galaxy and time for a year and so on and so forth. The Gods loved stories crafted on Earth, so they used a video game and based the entire war on it, the story of DISSIDIA: Final Fantasy . A video game created on Earth.

**Kel and Lecter: "From Best Friends to Bitter Enemies" **Kel was a fanfic writer from America and Lecter was also a writing enthusiast from New Zealand. Meeting on fanfiction dot net, the two became online friends from skyping to sharing 'women advice' the two were as close as online friends could get. Until one day on his 24th Birthday, Kel made a wish to have one last child-like experience before accepting his responsibilities and becoming a man. The Star of Harmony having taken on Cosmos' appearance finds potential in his wish and in his soul and chooses him for the battle. Excited to finally visit a fantasy world, Kel asks the Goddess to bring along his friend Lecter. When she agrees to see him, she immediately rejects him because of the massive pit of darkness, violence within him. Finding potential in Lecter the Star of Destruction whom have taken Chaos' form. Chooses Lecter... After struggling with the circumstances of battling his friend, Kel accepts his fate and kills Lecter whom was on the verge of bringing the Final Fantasy VII world to an end. Lecter lost the first Conflict War and has to remain idle with Chaos while Cosmos receives her year of reign and Kel is free to traverse the cosmos.

**Apostles of Harmony: "Allies" **Kel's comrades in the battles against Discord. Cosmos provided Kel with allies where as Chaos supplies Lecter with weapons and resources. Kel's Allies do not become abominations for much like Kel, were guided and reconfigured by Cosmos.

* * *

_**Opening FMV: "Sakura Nagashi" Utada Hikaru**_

* * *

_As the music for the FMV begins the camera pans out from the darkness revealing white snow from a gray colorless sky dancing to the snowy grown below._

_An elderly man in a black leather trench coat with crimson red sunglasses stood on a grand stage before a massive army of soldiers in black and red fatigues. As he gave his speech with raised fists and salutes, the soldiers whose faces were hidden behind ski masks all nodded and shouldered their rifles._

_As snow continued to fall on the assembly, before the unnamed army the old dictator held up a glowing sphere and a cloth with the Yevon Insignia on it. Behind the army was a large space of snow with a massive steel gate wired to many computer consoles manned by scientists in puffy coats. From the glowing gate which emitted an azure colored vortex flew out pyroflies. _

_The dictator turned back to his men to continue his speech, sitting on a bench a part from the rest were seven specialized soldiers. Unlike the infantry who sported black and white fatigues, these special soldiers wore skin tight armored suits that made them look like cyborgs, outfitted with cyber swords, side arms and other bits of futuristic war-tech._

_As the camera rises from the small assembly beyond them thousands of soldiers stood watching a massive monitor in a fortress as gigantic mechs colored in black and crimson were organized in a straight line in a separate field. Helicopters trolled the skies above the legions. _

_The camera then quickly switches to the dictator and we see his face fully, long gray hair with a thick bushy mustache and matching goatee, a wrinkled old face with a cross-shaped scar on his forehead and mechanical glowing red eyes which beamed through his already crimson shades. _

_The final scene showing his teeth as he grinned. Everything then fades to black , within the darkness. Crimson letters flash across the screen in times of new roman, final fantasy style._

* * *

**No More Self Inserts 2: Final Fantasy X**

* * *

**[Kel's POV] **

_It's been a year since I defeated Lecter, the world of Final Fantasy VII was regenerated and the first cycle was at it's end. Since then Cosmos' sent us to Spira, something I asked for because it was my favorite Final Fantasy world and a truly beautiful place. For the next following year, Cosmos will be able to reign over the GU as well as the real universe._

_Which means I get to take something of a 'Warrior's Vacation'. How I spend this time is up to me, I can train for a year learn new things and become stronger for the next cycle. Sit around and rest for the year or just explore the FF world. Anything I want, for the next year, it's not like I'm a warrior of harmony at all._

_Me and my companions spent about two months in Spira, it took a few days but I figured out that we landed right in between the storyline of the games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Apparently Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin and we are in the middle of that two-year gap between both games. _

_We've lived life as Spiran folk, not revealing ourselves or the Conflict. I suggested that we forgot all about the Conflict for now and just lived life peacefully and we have despite the factions Machina Faction, Youth League and New Yevon slowly rising from the cracks. I lived life as I normally would in a Final Fantasy world, going to different parts of the world to sight see. _

_All of my comrades, Rally Nightshade, Shuyan Chao, Carmina Sanchez, Lucas Fedrick, Rosetta Sonoma, Dez Xerxes and Isabelle Smith. Once we'd reached Spira, we all stayed together for awhile but we soon split a part to do different things. We were different people when it came down to it, and the only glue that kept us together really was the common goal of fighting against Lecter. _

_Rally and Rose joined the Youth League, they both fight to rebuild Spira and free the folks of the conformist group New Yevon._

_Shuyan Chao fronted most of his gil which he kept from his journeys in Gaia to rebuild Kilika, to that end he became Kilika's DE-facto leader. Shuyan has made Kilika into a small fortress as well as a tourist spot, it's one of the most bustling places in the world._

_Lucas Fedrick is apart of the Besaid Aurochs, despite being such a strong fighter he isn't very good at blitzball. _

_Dez, Izzy and Carmina travels the world together. They're in a new town once every couple of days, they're raising a Brown Chocobo whom they named Chocolate Parfait._

_As for me..._

"That is truly a wonder, a fiend is the enraged and envious spirit of the dead turned monster...how..." Lulu the black emo-mage was for once completely flustered since the arrival of Tidus and the death of her ex-fiance Chappu. I could see in her pale face that she was truly surprised and it wasn't just her.

Yuna, Wakka and even the towns people of Besaid were all dumbfounded with wide 'O' shapes for mouths.

The scene that was the cause of these many reactions were the fiends, Dire wolves, Carnivorous Birds and even Zu and Flan were all working together side by side with the people of Besaid, helping them weed bushes, helping them dig up crops and even water plants. A fiend was a Spiran term for monster, a spirit of the dead who stay in the living world instead of departing to the farplane, refusing to believe they're time has come.

Some of the fiends and ghosts are purposeless and unable to cope with their loved ones or they passing on, their sadness turning into rage then complete malice.

"Fiends are spirits that are always supposed to battle humanity ya?" Wakka said turning to look at me.

Yuna smiled. "I think this is great, Fiends and Spirans working together...this truly is the eternal calm." Yuna clapped her hands together with a smile.

"How did you do it?" Lulu asked turning to me. "Some kind of possession spell perhaps?"

I chuckled a bit as I patted the head of a Flan monster that sat on my shoulder. "Nah nothing like that..."

_In truth it was an ability that was given to me by Cosmos she called it; "Will of Peace". I think of it as a perk because I can't really turn the ability off or on. The ability works only on monsters, it immediately makes monsters docile and sympathetic to humans when they reach within a few feet of me._

I don't control or command them, they just become really friendly kind of like pets.

_This ability is extremely useful, I don't have to raise my sword to fight another monster again. _

I straightened my gray tie and straightened my black and gray hat. I wore a black suit with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Attire I found more proper for the occasion. I've set myself the goal/ personal pilgrimage of going around the world and making all the Fiends in Spira more peaceful with humans.

"Sir Kel, this is a great thing you've done for Besaid. " Yuna bowed her head properly. Yuna was now 18 years old so it was 'okay' for me to check out her 'assets'. She was truly a beautiful girl with a well-rounded and cute face, long brunette hair with light high lights. Her hair was much longer now than how it was fashioned in the game.

Wakka looked the same as did Lulu.

The three of them stayed in Besaid Island together, going back to their village and how life was before Yuna even wanted to become a summoner. Wakka and Lulu watching over her.

"What if the monsters attack us when you leave? Have you thought of that?" Lulu asked.

"Well that won't happen so don't worry about it." I reassured her while straightening the bill of my hat again.

Lulu leered at me. "That won't happen? You can't explain why it won't happen? Suddenly I'm finding it hard to trust you."

I walked over to one of the Fang Wolves whom turned towards me panting like a dog and wagging it's stubby little tail. I pet it's head and smiled as I looked down on it. "Well because they've accepted that they're fiends now...fiends are spirits whom have died and can't move on. Well these guys have accepted their deaths but they don't resent the living anymore. They want to work with and help the living now...isn't that right?" I asked it.

WOOF!

"There ya go." Wakka laughed crossing his arms and looking over at Lulu who simply smirked.

"Well it's been a slice but I've gotta get going." I stood up and walked through the front gates of Besaid.

"Where are you going?" Lulu asked and I stopped at the front gates.

"To harmonize the world, if all of Spira is like this...who knows what kind of strides this planet can make towards a better future." With that said, I continued walking until I'd reached the traveler's statue. Once here I looked back at the village one last time before turning on my way, but when I turned to start walking again. I saw a woman standing right there in my face, blonde with beautiful crystal blue eyes. COSMOS!

"WHAAAA!" She appeared so suddenly, I felt my heart jump and I dropped back on my butt.

(O.o)-Cosmos "Apologies. Did I startle you?"

"Startle me? I almost pissed my pants!" I uselessly grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at her but the dust and rocks only went through her transparent form.

"The Great Warrior of Harmony who saved the world and defeated his arch nemesis, startled by me?" Cosmos chuckled and I almost couldn't believe she tried to joke about it.

I dusted myself off then stuck my hands in my pockets. "Cosmos, wassup? Enjoy ruling the universe?"

"I've come to you with urgent news, my knight." She nodded her head towards me to affirm my question.

I smiled. "Urgent news? Sounds urgent...heh heh..."

Cosmos looked at me with her nonchalant business face. "Now is not the time for jesting, I have made a grave mistake my warrior that I confess is much too late for me to fix. So must rely on you and your companions once more."

"So you screwed something up? Hahaha, this oughta be good." I crossed my arms.

Cosmos looked down. "A year ago when I'd taken you from your world, the scar in the temporal space was left and unclosed. I am afraid a very dangerous man has managed to gain control of the temporal void and contain it for himself."

"A man?" I raised an eyebrow. "So..."

Before I could ask she continued to explain. "This man heads a large military organization and he plans to use the temporal void to come here and cause a large scale war between both the forces of Spira and this military company."

"Are you kidding me?" I said with wide eyes. "A PMC found the temporal void and he's using it to teleport here to Spira? But wait that doesn't make sense...I went to Gaia after I left Earth then came to Spira. Why would he bypass Gaia and come here?"

"The rift was created to follow you as a secret measure if you wanted to go back home. So the temporal space will appear in the same world as you from Earth always...it's only a matter of locating it." Cosmos explained.

"Crap." I looked down. This was bad, Earth forces, military might and weaponry were far more dangerous than Spira's. "How long until that military force gets here?"

"Three Days." Cosmos responded.

"Shit that's not a lot of time to round up Rally and the others. Can I bother ya for a small favor, Cosmos?" I asked.

She nodded. "I know, I've already prepared more companions for you. Making sure this time to close the rifts." With that she outstretched her arms and flowing from her body were eight orbs of white light that danced down to the ground like snow flakes in front of me. As the orbs began to give form to people, Cosmos explained; "These were candidates I've also chosen to join in the war against Discord. I weren't going to show them to you until the next cycle began but...circumstances demand their help."

I loosened my tie a bit and reached to my lower right belt loop drawing my Newest Beam Katana, the Tsubaki Mk.I as I turned it on. Cosmos gave me a glance and I grinned. "Before I go anywhere with these spazzes, we gotta duke it out to see if they're reliable."

**Author's Note: This story kicks off with a lot of introductions!**

WEAPON'S PRIMER:  


**Tsubaki Mk.I: Kel's weapon set are 'Beam Katanas' weapons from the Wii Title: No More Heroes. A beam katana is like a light saber with a guide bar and a longer hilt. The Tsubaki Mk.I is an extremely light weight and fast beam katana and is also featured in the game No More Heroes. Look up pics when you get a chance! **


	2. ACT ONE Chapter 02

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger**

* * *

_**ACT ONE**_

_**Chapter 02: The New Guys **_

_**~Opening Theme: "Wish" Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST**_

* * *

In a flash of light eight people stood before me, all of them different ages, skin colors and sizes. There were six men and two ladies, both of which distant in age. Cosmos stood idly by and they all looked at me with the same confused and deranged look I gave them. From the far left was a dark skinned boy, the same complexion as myself. He had bright green eyes, short dreadlocks and tied back into a single ponytail sporting a green vest and dark blue jeans.

"From the left we have Colin Cortez." Cosmos introduced him and he didn't do anything other than nod his head. The weapon he wielded was a crimson handled chinese trident with a short chain at the end of the staff. Awesome.

I'm guessing Colin is the strong silent type, I don't fucking like strong silent types. Silent guys get on my nerves because all the fucking ladies love the strong, silent enigmas. Maybe he's not talking because he doesn't know me that well, hopefully that's the case because if he is one of the silent types. Me and this guy, won't get along.

To the right of Colin was a girl, she wore the Cool Chick costume from Tales of Abyss that very sexy Tear Grants. But this girl had a striking anime like look to her, a strawberry blonde hair with a single braid going down her back and a shorter lock of hair draped around her shoulders. "Next is Jasmine Fairos."

"Howdy." I tipped the bill of my hat like a cowboy.

"Looking really forward to working with you all." She cheerfully gave everyone a wave but everyone wasn't so friendly in turn. It kind of pissed me off a little.

Cheery, cute and a little naïve are the words I'd use to describe Jasmine. Despite the weapons she have strapped to her lower back in an X shaped cross, I'm guessing she joined this campaign on a whim or just out of desperation but then again when presented with an opportunity such as this, any gamer would seem desperate. I think I'll come to like her.

"Next is Joshua..." Before Cosmos could introduce the next filipino looking boy with the short black hair, he jumped forward punching the air enthusiastically. "Juuda! Just call me Juuda!" The boy wore a white tank top, a gray-red coat with a big hood and black jeans. At his side was a silver shining katana.

"Alright Juuda..." I said with a shrug. "Kinda sounds like Judas, are you a Judas, Juuda?!"

(O.o)-Juuda "No! Course not!"

I laughed jokingly. I think I'm gonna like this guy. "Take it easy man, I'm only fuckin' with ya."

Juuda, the kid brother I didn't ask for. He is going to be trouble, I just know it.

The next guy over was more the serious looking type, he had freakish pale skin, salt and pepper colored hair and wore a Russian Army Hat with a grey trenchcoat and snow colored camo-fatigues. "This is..." He didn't allow Cosmos to introduce him. He stepped forward with his arms behind him.

"Viktor Vadin." His obvious russian accent came in with pride. This guy was probably one of the coolest looking dudes I'd ever seen. He had a large battle scar that stretched from his forehead all the way down to his chin. Decked out in fatigue army gear with guns, satchels and magazine clips strapped everywhere on his body. "Ex-Sniper of Mother Russia. I am told you, are leader?"

"No not really, I'm just the chosen warrior of light and you're all just back up. I'm not leading anything really." I shrugged. It was a mistake that everyone often made, I'm not the leader. Most of the time Dez convinces everyone to make me leader, kind of annoying really.

"Military with no leader is not a military, just group of radics." The russian sniper responded.

I shrugged again. "I agree...anyway your introduction is over."

The next warrior over was female and a beaut at that, she had long strange lavender colored hair and matching and she wore the same white robes as Nariko from Heavenly Sword. That's the third of them that wore a video game character's robes. She was the only one who stared at me with any kind of emotion. "And you are..." I started.

"I don't think you've earned the right to hear my name yet." She grimaced and I was sort of intrigued.

"Okay, well what do I have to do to earn the right?" I asked.

"Figure it out for yourself. You aren't my leader so I shouldn't have to answer you." She crossed her arms under her C-cupped breasts and stood firm.

I stared at her, she stared back at me. I guess she expected me to say or do something that would gain her respect. I simply turned to the next person in line. "And you are..." The moment I said that nearly everyone except Viktor dropped to the floor anime style.

"So you just ignore me?!" Clare said dramatically drawing two twin bowie knives.

(O.o)-Jasmine

XD-Juuda "Ahahahaha I like this dude!"

"There is too many of you for me to single out special people. This is a war not popularity contest, if you wanna be difficult then go and talk to a wall lady. " I waved my hand off at her. I didn't have time to deal with people like this and quite frankly I never do, in the midst of battle a general or agent when meeting a comrade, bullshit like gaining respect and such doesn't exist. It's about the fight, if she wants to remain nameless then that's her problem.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"And so what's your name dude?" I asked the next person beside her. This guy stood at nearly six feet, he had olive colored skin, dark jet black hair and wore an average polo green shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. He was the most average looking guy here.

"Cyrus Afsaneh. It's a pleasure..." He took my hand and shook it with a strong grip.

"ARE YOU STILL IGNORING ME!?"

"When Cosmos had came to me, I thought it was all a lie. But to think there is actually a war on this scale being fought somewhere in the universe. And my good friend Dez is a part of it." He said and that sort of struck me in the heart hearing that. It shocked me like a taze.

"You know Dez?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We're good friends, we go to the same university." He nodded politely.

University, ah yes Dez was in college back in those days when she used to review my stories on Earth. I couldn't stand being even in community college. I dropped out of that just like I did high school, college...hell, school period is not my thing. I haven't the patience for it, besides I didn't mind working a blue collar job and dying penniless.

"If you don't mind answering, what's it like fighting with the weight of the universe on your shoulders. That's gotta be pretty tough." He asked. This guy's politeness was sickening yet comforting all at the same time. He made me want to punch him in the face as well as buy him a drink and share stories. Mixed feelings with Cyrus. He wasn't so easily forgettable for me.

The last guy seemed pretty awesome, he wore the Berserker Outfit from Tales of Abyss. I caught Jasmine looking over at him every few seconds and he would return the gaze as well. "Ahh looks like we have some Tales of Abyss fans in the house...your name?" I asked pointing at him. He was about my height with a fair skin tone and dark brown eyes and hair, a very generic male anime look he had.

"It's Tony, Tony Lambda." He replied with a short head nod.

"DUUUUUUUUUUDE! CAN I CALL YOU LAMBO?" I asked hooking my left arm around his shoulder and poking him in the chest with my right hand. "I just LOVE Lambo from Hitman Reborn and finally somebody comes along with a name that's similar...please! You have no fucking idea how long I've waited for this."

(O.o)-Tony "Uh...I...guess so."

"YEAH! ROCK ON! Alright Lambo, you're my number two! This guy's my number two...treat him as an extension of myself!" I grabbed the back of Lambo's collar and held him up like a puppy.

(T.T)-Lambo "Ugh...can you put me down?"

"Hey how come he's number 2!? I wanna be number 2!" Juuda pointed at me dramatically.

"Knock it off kid. Once it's like this...it can't be undone." I pointed at Juuda.

Juuda flew back and hit the ground for absolutely no reason what so ever. "This...can't be...I'm already defeated?"

(T.T)-Jasmine "What a weird boy."

"Well that's about it for the introductions...it's about time too."

"Ahem...Kel, there is one person you left out." Cosmos added placing her hands on the shoulders of a tanned medium-skinny build and he wore the Lord Knight Attire from Elsword...WHAT IS WITH ALL THE COSPLAY?! DID COSMOS GIVE THEM A CHOICE OF WHAT KIND OF GOOFY GAME OUTFITS TO WEAR? "This is Roderick Aarons." She introduced him.

"You can just call me Rocky. IS IZZY REALLY HERE?!" He asked running towards me and grabbing me by my blazer. "Is what Cosmos said really true? Did you fight beside her? Is she really on this planet?"

"Izzy? Whose that?" I raised an eyebrow.

This guy had short brown hair spiked in a sideways Kakashi like fashion with tanned skin and a slick jaw line face. He looked like a jersey shore applicant. I watched him as all the hope drained out of his face before replying with; "PSYCHE! Yeah I know Izzy. She's here on Spira...what are you her brother or something?"

"No..." His eyes widened and he looked up with a smile. "She really is alive! YES! Do you know where she is?"

I'm guessing this is probably her boyfriend, he's passionate about finding her. So much so that he's forgotten the real reason Cosmos even brought him here. Something tells me he's fighting more for Izzy than for the side of Harmony, either way is fine as long as he fights I don't give a damn.

I pushed Rocky off of me with one hand then leaped back away from the lot. "Well now that introductions are over..." I started.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT MY NAME HUH? I guess...I'll have to tell you...it's..." Before the strange lady in white could continue I cut her off.

"Like I was saying." I said.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF-"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I shouldn't have to tell you this because I'm sure Cosmos has already made it abundantly clear. But I'll say it anyway...the real reason you guys are here is to help fight a war. It's not what you think, an excuse to get away from life to live in the fantasy realm. It's not a chance to save the universe or settle grudges...this is a war. And as long as you're here you will have to fight...there is no way around it." I explained getting more serious with them. They in turn got serious as well looking up at me like the Student Council president in an assembly. "You're all here as my back up to help stabilize the peace in this galaxy. You aren't my soldiers, you're Cosmos' soldiers...if any of you decide to not do the job she brought you here for or slack off...I'll cut you down myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" Jasmine saluted.

"Do cows go moo?" Juuda asked and it made me chuckle a little. The fuck is this kid thinking?

"Affirmative." Viktor added.

"Aye." The nameless woman who was fuming at me snickered.

"Yeah." Cyrus nodded.

"Got it." Rocky gave me an air fist bump.

"Sir." Lambo saluted.

"Roger that." Colin answered.

"Sweet that was awesome, can you all do that again?" I asked pointing at them.

(O.o)-Everyone

"Yes!" Jasmine saluted.

"Do cows go moo?!" Juuda asked doing a hand stand.

"Affirmative." Viktor glared.

"Aye" The nameless woman gritted her teeth.

"Yeah." Cyrus nodded.

"Got it." Rocky gave me the same air fist bump.

"Sir." Lambo saluted.

"Roger that." Colin answered.

"My name is Clare Clyde! I'M CLARE CLYDE DAMMIT!" The nameless bitch of a woman growled raising her knives.

"Okay, Okay...we get it, lady!." Juuda said sitting on Jasmine's back now somehow.

(O.o)-Jasmine "Can you get off of me please? How did he..."

"Alright guys, now that we're all thoroughly introduced let's begin." I said stretching my legs.

(O.o)-Jasmine "YESH! Begin the journey right?!"

"Nope...begin the match. All be attacking each and every last one of you at the same time..." I said holding up my Tsubaki and turning it on with that I held it with two hands and stood at side ways samurai stance.

Suddenly Clare grinned and she pointed her knives at me. "Oh boy and here I was thinking you were a little punk with no balls. I stand corrected."

"Lady, you have no idea." I said.

**Author's Note: The introductions are over and it's time to begin, why does Kel want to battle the new recruits so badly? Can the new recruits stand up with the Hero of Gaia? **


	3. ACT ONE Chapter 03

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger**

* * *

_**ACT ONE**_

_**Chapter 03: Kel vs Everyone!**_

_**~Opening Battle Theme: "Spit yo Game" Notorious BIG~**_

* * *

The sea breeze flowed through the isle of besaid reaching the tropical top path near the village. Standing across from me were the eight new chosens of Harmony. Fear and nervousness were the last things on my mind as I made sure my sleeves were tight around my elbows. Viktor, Clare and Juuda were ready to battle but the rest of them looked unsure.

I walked around the traveler's statue glaring at the three of them. "A test of valor, this is not new to me." Viktor said lowering his body in a judo like stance. He was still and calm, ready for my assault.

"Don't blame me if you end up dead. I don't know how to spar, I've killed everyone I engaged in a fight with." Clare licked her top lip insanely. Though it was worth worry, I didn't really mind. She seemed tame compared to Lecter's insanity.

"A sparring match huh? Let's do this!" Juuda said seriously but he was unseriously upside down on his head with his hands on his sword like he was standing in a sword stance. (XD)

"I don't understand why we have to fight!" Jasmine asked.

"To form bonds." I explained.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Through blood, sweat and battles strong bonds can be formed. A deeper comradeship is forged. Soldiers are taught that first year in training." Viktor explained.

"Yeah, through the clashing of swords. It's the best way to get a person's feelings across. It's like sex for war nerds." I explained.

"Sex for war nerds? I don't think that's the best..." Jasmine started before she was cut off by Cyrus.

Cyrus shook his head. "I understand, I was born and raised in Afghanistan. I know a lot about combat and the solace one can find in fighting."

"Well if everyone's clear then how's about we get this off of the ground and start fighting!" Juuda dashed at me first. This kid's speed was definitely surprising, he cleared the distance between me and him in a mili-second. He drew his katana and thrust downward with a straight cut.

I parried it and he quickly swung it again and again in a melee of hacks from left to right. He had no technique or style with his slashes, they were random but fast. His speed reminded me of Kurosaki Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu speed. "TAKE THAT! AN THAT! AN THAT! AN THAT! HAAA!" He screamed swinging his sword in random directions towards.

"Not bad, kid! But like all the upstarts in this era." I said reaching forward with my left hand grabbing him by his whole face. "You've got no direction!" With that thrust my left palm forward pushing him back, he went sliding backwards and crashing into a piece of old Yevonite ruin. Just when I thought I'd had this pretty much wrapped up I felt a swift kick to my right jaw sending my hat flying off of my head and my body twisting.

I went sliding back and looked up to see Cyrus standing there in a kung fu like stance. He slid his foot across the sand while slowly raising his left and right palms in a strange monk like chinese fighting stance. "I normally detest fighting, but it is at the request of a friend of my friend. I will oblige and accept your feelings...I hope we can get along."

"That hurt bitch." I said jokingly, I reached down to try and grab my hat but I suddenly felt a chilling killer's intent. One that I hadn't sensed since Lecter's passing. I looked to my right to see Clare closing in like a serial killer with her bowie knives. She tried stabbing for my neck with her left knife but I used my elbow to block her strike at her wrist.

She then went for my inner thigh and I used my Tsubaki beam katana to slash the knife out of her right hand with that I slammed my foot into her stomach sending her sliding backwards. "You were aiming for my vitals huh?!" I said with a grin.

She slowly stood up and grinned. "I told you...I don't know how to hold back." With that said she flicked her wrists and suddenly ten scalpels appear from her palms, five in each hand.

Jasmine flipped down in between me Cyrus and Clare holding up two laser blades, they weren't beam katanas but they were certainly futuristic looking. "Okay, we've fought enough can we stop this please."

"Out of the way bitch, if you don't wanna fight then go away!" Clare phased out and appeared flying over Jasmine and flying straight towards me.

"It's alright Jasmine, she can't beat me anyway." I said throwing my beam katana into the air. The sudden distraction didn't catch she kept her eyes on me and came like a bat out of hell. When I got close she attempted to stab me with the scalpels in my vitals again. I grabbed both of her wrists to stop the assault. "Gotchya!"

"Ahahahaha...you're too arrogant, you little shit!" She said leaning backwards, suddenly flying from her top were two frag grenades. "I had you believe my specialty was knives and close quarters combat but actually I'm a mid-ranged bomb specialist brat!" She said sticking her tongue out as she broke my grip and bounced off of my chest flying away.

"Uh-oh!" I gripped the Tsubaki with one hand and held it up just moments before it exploded.

I went flipping backwards and crashing into the side of the mountain pass. As I fell I noticed flying up at me was Cyrus, he leaped from rock to rock which fell below to get up at me.

"How did you escape a bomb explosion alive! That's impossible, the heat from the blast was suppose to have destroyed your body." He said just before roundhouse kicking me in the side.

I winced in pain. "ARGH! Damn...you ask me that after you basically flew up here like some shit out of DBZ?" I shouted before headbutting him sending him flipping backwards back to the ground. I landed on the ground beside Cyrus his eyes were swirling and he was lying flat on his back.

Damn the guy has got moves but his endurance sucks, one hit and he's out for the count?

"Don't forget about meeeeee!" Juuda phased in above me and came down with both hands on his blade. **"Take this JUUDA'S REALLY AWESOME ATTACK I JUST MADE UP!" **He merely came down with a vertical slash, nothing special. I used my beam katana to block the slash then slammed my elbow into his chin, his head whipped back and I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him over head slamming him head first into the ground. With that Juuda was down for good.

"Eat this you little punk!" Clare screamed out.

I looked above me seeing hundreds of grenades raining down from above. "The hell!? Where do you hide all of these?!" Clare was laughing in mid air with her hands up in obvious throwing position.

"Don't worry about where I put em, just die already!" She laughed. **"Red Death Rain!" **

"Here, I'll give em back!" I stamped down once then began spinning at high speed creating a miniature whirlwind of myself. **"Kaze no Kizu" **I shouted releasing a tornado of wind that threw the bombs back up into the air defying gravity and up where Clare was.

"Fuck!" She cursed before the lot of them exploded like fireworks filling the skies with flames. Her burned and crisp body came falling down and landing face first. Clare was finished.

"That's three down." I looked back at the others. Jasmine, Rocky and Lambo still weren't moving for some reason and Viktor seemed to be stuck patiently waiting in that judo-like pose. I reached down and grabbed my hat from the ground and sat it back on my head before turning to face them. "Just standing there like a bumps on a log won't win this fight for you."

"You are right...your style is messy, leaves lots of openings." Viktor said and with just that sentence, the other three rookies didn't matter anymore. It was just me and him. I held up my Tsubaki with both hands and approached him slowly, the russian soldiers held his hands up ready to receive me.

All at once I thrust towards him pushing my blade forward. **"Tsuppari Tora!"** I stomped down and my body turned into a meteor of azure aura as I thrust my beam katana at the soldier. Despite my power he came at me with his powerful arms and stopped my attack grabbing my right wrist then clutching my left shoulder.

I tried to slide out of his grip but it only played to his advantage as he swung me over head thrashing me into the dirt."**молниеносная война"**

He screamed something in russian, perhaps the name of his attack. I pushed off of the ground and landed on my feet seeing him slowly sliding along in a circle while keeping his body towards me. He tried to sweep my leg but I stepped backwards and he lunged again, but I was already avoiding his kick so he grabbed me instantly.**"nзлишний****" **He grabbed me by my blazer then held me up over his head.** "****под****"**

With that he let me go then performed a hand stand and slammed both of his feet into my chest knocking the wind out of me, I went flying over head and landing on my back. "Argh...dammit...this guy's...actually pretty good." I slowly stood up breathing heavily. "But I'm better..."

Viktor glared at me. "Seems to me you be getting beaten like little girl."

"Yeah, well check this out asshole." With that I threw the Tsubaki at him like a spinning buzzsaw. He reached out and grabbed the beam katana to stop it from hitting him. Viktor looked up at me and I grinned. "3..2...1..." I said and with that his body was tazed by the Tsubaki. If anyone other than me holds onto my beam katana for more than 3 seconds, gets a shock.

"Take this!" I shouted dashing up to Viktor and slamming my elbow into his chin, with that I looped around him grabbing him by his waist and pulling him back into a German Suplex. With that I rolled him backwards and suplex slammed him again letting him go and completing the combo with a jumping wrestling double kick. "Kel's Strongest Combo No.1!" I said as my feet connected with his face sending him flying back and crashing into the traveler's statue.

"While you believe us to be sitting back twiddling our thumbs, we've actually devised a plan to defeat you." Lambo held up his palms creating two both a great sword and a shield that was nearly as big as his body. Jasmine wasn't a hundred percent on it and I could see in her eyes, but she wasn't going to back down from it and for that. I respected her.

She held her twin ethereal blades in a dual stance, one at the hip and another over the shoulder.

The third was the most interesting of the three, Rocky. He simply crossed his arms and the cape on his suddenly began to gain form. It formed into two massive muscular arms.

"Awesome you guys are working together already?" I rested Tsubaki on my shoulder. "Well let's see whatchya got."

"Jasmine! Just like we planned!" Lambo was leading the assault. She nodded and came at me first.

"Sorry about this!" Jasmine said as she ran towards me picking up speed. A pink cherry blossom aura engulfed her body and she appeared like an aura dart flying towards me. **"Assault Crush!"** She came at me high which was a mistake, time was slowing down to a creep the closer she got to me with her attack.

I noticed three things right off the bat.

One...Jasmine wasn't looking at me. Her own speed was too much for her as well, I could see her straining herself in this move. Obviously she was trying to mimic a move she didn't know the mechanics behind. Amateur...

Two...This was an obvious trap to get me to either dodge or dispatch her early. Lambo and Rocky were waiting and I could see it in their eyes that Rocky was going to be the first to attack somehow and Lambo would attack second but cut it close as to catch me off guard. I could tell it was Rocky who would attack first, his hands were twiddling, he was jumpy and ready to move while Lambo was more calm.

**"Phantom-K"**

I pressed against my toes standing up on my tips then leaned forward into a fall, just an inch before my nose could hit the ground I burst forward in a jolt of speed. Like a bolt of lightning I flew beneath Jasmine and she landed on her face behind me. I appeared in front of Rocky first, his amorphous cape arms tried to grapple me like a wrestler but I looped over his shoulder and grabbed his head into a full elbow head lock.

With that I rammed his head square into the dirt.

Lambo was still taken aback by my speed and took a few steps away like I was some kind of alien.

"What the hell move was that?" He asked.

I grinned as I stood up kicking Rocky to the side like garbage, he went flying and crashing into a pathway tree before laying still. "It's only my favorite move ever...the Phantom-K. Don't ask how you learn it cuz I don't wanna teach it...it's like my signature ya know?" I shrugged.

Lambo sheathed his sword into his massive shield then bowed his head respectfully. "I apologize but I know when I'm beaten...even if I clashed swords with you it would end in my-"

Before he could finish I spun my Tsubaki beam katana in hand like a buzz saw then brought it down slashing him across his chest in a downward strike. He slid backwards as blood spewed from his chest. "Argh..." He winced. I round house kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground.

He tried to lean up but I pressed him on his chest forcing him back down to the dirt. "Listen dude, this isn't some half baked anime...not some shonen adventure where there are good guys and bad guys...there is only us and them. You think anybody's gonna let you go if you bow your head and apologize? Or suddenly admit defeat? HELL NO! They'll chop your ass up before you can think twice about anything...because that's the thing about people. We always think twice. Never admit defeat...even if you know your opponent is stronger, faster and even smarter than you are. If you give up, then you're already dead."

"Ugh...argh..." He gritted his teeth as blood surfaced through the cracks of them in pain.

I looked back at the rest of the rookies, Clare and Viktor handled the pain pretty well but the rest of them. Cyrus, Juuda, Jasmine, Rocky and Lambo. I could tell they were strangers to violence or at least to feeling pain on a regular basis. Lambo held his bleeding chest and writhed, I dropped a potion on his chest and stepped back away from him.

"Drink it, it'll patch up the wound and kill the pain." I turned off Tsubaki and looped it on the chain hanging from my belt loop as I wiped a film of blood from my nose. "Okay, sparring match is over...you guys lose. I've got three days to break you all in...The pain you feel right now...double it...no triple it. And it's all even worse than that. If you wanna quit now...I understand. Just call Cosmos, she'll hear you and send you back. If you think you can handle it...come down to Besaid Beach. I'll be waiting."

With that said I began walking back towards the beach area of Besaid. As I was walking, appearing beside me in a flash of light was Cosmos. "And so how dost fair?"

"I dunno." I straightened my hat.

"You don't-"

"I don't know...who the hell knows how anybody fairs in this affair? I sucked too when I first started doing this." I looked up to her. "The only thing that matters is if they got the stones to get up after they get their asses handed to them. Viktor and Clare sure, but the others who knows. If they can stand up, that's all they'll need to be able to stand behind me in the future battles against Lecter."

**Author's Note: The truth about Kel's sparring match has been discovered. Now who will be able to stand? **


	4. ACT ONE Chapter 04

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger**

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 04: Night on the Beach**

**~Opening Theme: "Yuna's Ballad" Final Fantasy X-2~**

* * *

Night had fallen and I was resting on the white beaches of Besaid Island, the night's sky was beautiful. I'd always fall asleep looking up at it when I was sight seeing around the world for the past couple of months. Tonight was no different, I was sitting near a warm toasty beach fire looking up at the moon surrounded by a flock of diamond white stars.

Well this got me to thinking about my objectives, I had to gather everyone up for one thing. Then find a way to deal with the threat that's coming. If what Cosmos said is right then we could be in some big trouble. Nothing as catastrophic as Lecter trying to ram two worlds together but still pretty bad.

The rift she created to bring me here was left open and this guy whoever he is has found it and not only that but he's backing a military organization. If it were any major country then I'm sure Cosmos would have warned me. But still a private military company is a pretty big deal.

All the weapons, man power and combat training as an ordinary military but without the political bindings. PMC's are very real and very dangerous people, before I came into the Conflict. I was just an ordinary citizen in my society but I came to research a lot of PMCs when I heard about them in games and television shows.

To think I'll be battling against one.

"You're wide open."

I heard a cold whisper in my ear and felt the sharp edge of a blade against my neck. I looked to my right seeing Clare so close to my face we were almost kissing. Ignoring her obvious attempt at my life I simply grinned. "Clare Bear...so you decided to join me after all?" I said with a grin.

"Nope, I decided to kill your cocky ass."

CLAMP!

Just before she could blood began dripping from her forehead and down her face as a Behemoth monster appeared gripping Clare by her head with it's mouth. "Oh yeah, I had this guy guard the camp. Nice work dude." I said patting the purple beast with the green mohawk on the side of his horse like face. The beast snorted in appreciation and held Clare up who was flailing around in a panic.

"You can let her down, she's harmless." I explained and the Behemoth dropped Clare like a sack of disgust and slowly began stomping away. She dropped down beside me with her face firmly planted in the sand.

"This is not how I imagined this little trip to be." She finally leaned up with a sour look on her face.

I grabbed a few sticks of fire wood and tossed it into the flame. "Oh? And how did you imagine this trip to go?"

"I dunno, destroying countless prized materials, opening up some arteries...that kinda thing." She continued lying down as she drew two scalpels.

I smiled. "Well by all this ranting of killing and destroying, I'd say you were a bad guy."

Her lavender colored eyes beamed on me. "And if I am!"

"There is no if, you're not. Or else Cosmos wouldn't have chosen you." I replied.

She finally leaned up and crossed her legs and arms. "I really have no idea why that wench chose me to fight for the side of good and peace...to me it's all boring. Life and all it's colors can only be seen from destruction and chaos." She grinned at me almost in an intimidating manner.

I simply shrugged then looked to the crystal blue horizon.

She grunted at me. "What is your problem you little shit? Nothing I say is getting to you, I tried to kill you several times and yet you treat me like I'm on the same side as you or something."

"Well that's because you are." I threw another stick into the fire.

She snapped. "ARGH DAMMIT! Stop saying that you bastard! I'm not on your side! We're enemies!"

"We're not. You did everything you were told to do. You joined accepted Cosmos' invitation to join the fight." I said.

"Nope. I only jumped at the chance to fuck it up." She chuckled evilly.

"You told me your name when I asked for it." I added.

"Nope. I only wanted you to know my name and carry it to the after life!" She tried another excuse.

"And finally you came down here to the beach where I was waiting. Just like I said." I shrugged again.

"NO! I came down here to slit yer fuggin throat! Nobody humiliates Clare the Red Death Clyde!" She drew more scalpels and pointed them at me.

I looked over at her, in the moonlight and fire she actually looked beautiful. Her long beautiful lavender hair and matching eyes came down in a mess on her shoulders and back. Her sweaty body glistened in the flame's spark. Despite all of her big talk, I could see in her the same thing Cosmos probably saw. Just a misunderstood girl. "If you keep up all the bad talk, I might just start ignoring you."

Suddenly I could feel the aura of our conversation change, her eyes nodded off and she shut her mouth. I could see a bit of fluster red on her cheeks. The same reaction I got from her when I ignored her the first time. I see, Clare just wants attention. "Err...you really piss me off." She turned her head away from me. "Go ahead, ignore me. I don't give a damn...without any supervision who knows what I'll pull off. Maybe I'll blow up this whole damn island." She pulled two grenades from her bosom again.

"Hmm...Are you hungry?" I asked.

She fell over anime style. "Again, you just treat my threats like idle banter...it sickens me to look at you sometimes!" With that I heard it, her growling stomach.

"I'll say that's a yes... wait here..." I said standing up. With that I took off my blazer, undone my tie and unbuttoned my shirt revealing my chest. "Are you allergic to sea food at all?" I looked back at her while rolling up my pants legs.

She was turning away from me and covering her face. "W-What are you doing all of a sudden you freak?"

I walked out into the water and dove in, there was a secret reef near the hidden second beach where lots of fish like to gather. Wakka taught me about it a few days after I first got to Spira. The fish in Spira are huge compared to those on Earth. Fishing was fairly easy here too, using my Tsubaki under water I sliced the head of a huge Bass off and pulled it's bloody carcass to the surface. I threw the bass over my shoulder, it's body was bigger than me.

I came back soaked and noticed that the camp had more people. Everyone was there, sweaty, dirty and tired. Jasmine, Juuda, Rocky, Lambo, Viktor, Colin and Cyrus.

"Well looks like the gangs all here." I said.

Viktor stood up and helped me with the fish, together the two of us gut and cleaned it. The russian then supervised Rocky and Lambo on how to get the skewer ready to broil it. We set the huge fish up in chunks over the fire which Jasmine and Juuda worked to make bigger.

"Finally." I said sitting down looking up at the fish as it slow cooked. "It's not seasoned so it shouldn't have a real taste."

Jasmine looked up at the fish. "No seasoning."

Juuda the funny little guy was resting on his head on Clare's thighs. "Man, I guess we gotta get used to stuff like this huh?"

(T.T)-Clare "Get off of me!" She punched him in his jaw and he rolled over lying on his face in the sand.

"Heh heh..." I laughed.

"Kel, where did you learn to fight like that? You were amazing. Those techniques they were like out of an anime or something." Lambo added pointing at me.

"Just experience I guess." I shrugged.

"I think everyone was amazing." Jasmine said looking around.

Juuda stood up drawing his silver katana and pointing to the skies. "By everyone she means ME of course."

"Little man Juuda swings sword with no direction. Very good is speed but speed is useless without accuracy." Viktor explained rubbing his chin like an old man.

"That's right Juuda, you're really fast and that's good. But you really have to stop hacking around so much and try actually hitting your opponent with precised moves." I said as I began putting back on my cloths.

"Don't stop at Juuda, do you have pointers for any of us?" Cyrus asked scratching his right cheek with one finger nervously.

"Lots." I nodded. "Cyrus you need to toughen up, getting knocked out with one hit despite your physique...doesn't make any damn sense whatsoever. In this business you have to learn how to take a real hit. Jasmine, you need to improve on form...there is a lot more to fighting moves than just copying them from a game. There is actual work involved...oh and never close your eyes when you strike. You're opening yourself up for an assault. Lambo I'm sure you already know what your weakness is. Clare, you're too slow. Your ability to keep hammerspacing all of those bombs though is pretty good but it becomes too predictable after a time. And that's it..."

"HEEEY! What about Rocky, Colin and Viktor?" Juuda pointed at them.

"Well that's because they actually fight okay. Viktor's already better than me, Colin and Rocky just need more training. Rocky didn't really get a chance to fight me and Colin just waited on the sidelines for an attack but saw no openings. I didn't really get a chance to face them or see their moves." I explained.

"COLIN! You silent bastard! Where did you go? Why didn't you join in the fight?" Juuda pointed accusingly.

Colin simply smirked and turned away from him. "Watching can be it's own battle too."

"Alright all of you shaddap already! When Cosmos contacted all of us, she said we'd be fighting some really evil enemies. Exactly who is it we're fighting?" Clare asked cutting the chatter.

"Well, we're mainly fighting Lecter and the forces of Discord. But right now that's not a problem, I killed him a year ago." I said rubbing behind my head.

I explained the Conflict to them, who Lecter was and how we were connected as well as Spira for those who didn't know about the Final Fantasy X world.

"And that's the whole story, we'll be sleeping here on the beach tonight...tomorrow, we cast off for Kilika to meet up with Shuyan Chao." I said giving them all a thumbs up.

"Shuyan Chao? Whose that?" Jasmine asked for the group.

"He's your senior and a year ago he tried to kill me. But he's really a good guy."

******Author's Note: The first night with the new crew ends calmly so far, but what's in store for them tomorrow? **


	5. Diary Chapter: Jasmine Entry 01

_**Diary Chapter: Jasmine First Entry 1**_

**_Written by: Pikpixie03_**

_It hurt, it really really hurt. I didn't want to attack him but he wanted to test us and I had to oblige; so I lay crumpled on the ground after my failure of launching an attack as planned. I whimpered a little in pain as I struggled to get on my hands and knees, looking over my shoulder to see that Kel had already went for Rocky. Obviously, he'll go after Lambo next. I was surprised to see him take down Rocky in one hit, I winced at that. The plan failed from the get go. I was both relieved from not being hit and miserable that I was just bypassed, it clearly meant I wasn't much of a threat at all to even be looked at._

_And just like that Kel had defeated us all single-handily. I stood up, carefully and gently wiped the dirt from my face and was too sore to even bother dusting off my clothes as Cosmos' chosen Warrior of Light told us we lost the match. He explained how he needed to get us all in working order in three days, not at all angry if any one of us chose to leave. If we were ready, to come down to him at the beach then he simply left us alone. _

_I didn't understand, what was going to happen in three days?_

* * *

_Clare had already ran off to follow him, grumbling about killing the man, was she that upset at losing the spar? I followed the rest of the group to the beach, choosing to see this through. I don't exactly understand the whole situation other than the Conflict, I wasn't very good at this but I didn't have the heart to just leave. It would just prove to everyone else I was weak, only to quit and go home from just one fight. I felt a little like Luke from Tales of the Abyss when he first had to kill a human in taking back the landship._

_We sat around the campfire, listening to Kel as made pointers and picking at the weaknesses we all had. I flushed in embarrassment as he pointed out that I had my eyes closed, that was a very amateur move. I nodded in taking the advice whole heartedly, though I did feel a little hurt at mention of copying the moves from Phantasy Star Universe. One look at me and anyone would know I wasn't much a fighter, actually, I never fought before at all so I didn't have much of a choice but to copy them. I had studied the way Ethan Waber had moved and flowed in using the attack skills in the game but now I knew I couldn't control them. Watching something move on screen was easy; copying it as a real form was much more difficult. I winced, rubbing the sore muscles on my arms and legs from the speed I was using to do Assault Crush._

_A lesson well learned._

_I silently watched everyone banter, argue or even discuss different things. Colin was silent as every, watching the group as well. Lambo was staring into the fire, quiet and probably thinking over his own weakness. Kel was laughing at the antics Juuda was doing as he was trying to stuff as much chunks of fish into his mouth and attempted to smile with them. Clare threatened to surgically remove his head from his body in a slow and painful manner if he didn't give the fish back; only to recoil in disgust as Juuda held out a piece of fish to her, covered in his saliva._

_So we were leaving in the morning to see a friend of Kel's, it made me nervous now that I know what we all got ourselves into. It grew late, everyone was picking out spots to sleep for the night, Juuda, amazingly enough, had promptly passed out where he was. I never thought he could just run out of energy that fast. I was too tired to move and laid back on the beach, watching the stars before drifting off to sleep._

_I really hope I was ready for this, in fact I hoped we're all ready for this upcoming war._

**K ENTERTAINMENT NOTE: Absolutely great Pikpixie. Everything this is a diary chapter, written by those who submitted a bio of their character's POV. I encourage all who submitted a bio to do the same, I know everyone's busy. But the chapter doesn't have to be that long...it can be afew paragraphs at the least explaining your character's experiences in this adventure. Send them through PM should you decide to do so.**

**Great Job, Pikpixie.**


	6. ACT ONE Chapter 05

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 05: De Facto Leader**

**~Opening Theme: "Wandering" Final Fantasy X OST~**

* * *

"Hiyaaa!"

"Hugh!"

"Huuuu!"

"Watahtahtahtahtah!"

"You're both doing it wrong." I said lazily resting my head on my hand as I sat on a bundle of crates portside.

It was morning and we'd set sail on the S.S Liki heading to Kilika. We were about thirty minutes into the voyage yet we could still see Besaid in the distance. Currently I was teaching Juuda and Jasmine the basics of swordplay, the both of them were complete amateurs but they had lots of spirit. They didn't give up even after I made them do 100 push ups and 100 sit ups this morning.

They were adamant about learning to use their swords, which was enough for me. Viktor, Colin and Cyrus were helping me with the training, all three of them no stranger to fitness and strengthening one's cores. Because of their newly enhanced bodies the pain of working out that much only effected them at the minimum.

Both Juuda and Jasmine were on the deck swinging their swords up and down. I thanked the gods that we were the S.S Liki's only passengers this go-around. Only the sailing crew were aboard with us, which were two guys who worked the masses, the ship captain and the woman downstairs who made sure the Chocobo whom was running the engine was well fed and fully relaxed.

"JUUDA!" Viktor stomped forward like a drill sergeant, he reached into one of his many military pouches and drew a simply combat knife. With one flick of the wrist he disarmed Juuda sending his sword flying in the air, he then caught the blade with two fingers as it descended. "Do no place trust in speed. Focus too much on speed, you lose grip in sword."

With that Viktor handed Juuda back his sword from the blade end.

"Damn, with just a knife?" The kid cursed.

"Expert with knife is more deadly than child with even bazooka, ja?" Viktor sheathed his knife. "Now...again...WITH PASSION!"

"HAI SENSEI!" Juuda and Jasmine sort of straightened like the rookie soldiers they were and began swinging their swords once again in a downward kendo position.

Cyrus crossed his arms and chuckled. "Looks like we're not really needed."

"Viktor's teaching methods are rough but effective. Reminds me of..." Colin started to explain things and I leered at him with a shining eye. He then noticed I was listening a little too hard and with that he turned and walked away.

Cyrus was apparently listening hard as well. Colin was a mysterious guy, it's been that way ever since I've met him. It's like whenever he gets TOO comfortable to say more than just a one liner, he freezes up and walks off. He has even fewer things to say than Cloud Strife in the Kingdom Hearts series.

"That's one hard guy to get along with." Cyrus said staring at him with one closed eye.

Cyrus has been a really cool guy so far, he and I have gotten along pretty well...mostly because of Dez. I could tell by the way he talks about her and smiles that he had a bit of a thing for her. Hell I did too, Dez was gorgeous and caring. Anyone whose met her can tell you, you get a warm feeling from being around her. But I wasn't so open with my emotions about her like he was, I just kind of let my emotions sit in the background while he reminisced.

"Hey Kel..." Cyrus said with a straight face on as he gazed at the training session.

I sort of adjusted my hat. "Sup?"

"Is what you said about this...Lecter person true? Was he really so horrible that he almost destroyed millions of lives?" He asked leaning his back against the wall, this time he looked up at the sky. "I'm glad Dez wasn't there...If he'd had done anything to her." With that Cyrus clenched his fists.

"Lecter's a pretty powerful guy and he'll be back within the next year to threaten another world with Chaos. And he'll be a lot stronger too..." I explained. "But listen carefully, Cyrus."

He stopped with his idle little anger and looked at me.

"If you want to fight Lecter. Don't show him that you care about her...don't show any emotion at all when you face him. His tongue is as slick and sly as his sword hand is swift. He loves torturing people, bringing them to the brink of insanity then dropping them off in a pit of sorrow just moments before he kills people...it's sickening." I explained looking up at him.

Cyrus looked down. "You don't understand, I can't just..."

"HEY KEL!"

Suddenly Rocky and Lambo came rushing from around the deck to the bow. "You're gonna wanna get down to the engine room pronto!" Lambo reported and with that I stood up and marched down into the lower deck. Before I could even get to the engine room I noticed there was a cage in the middle of the floor and in it was Clare, the cage was so small she was crouched over grabbing the bars and shaking.

"Lemme outta here!"

The two shirtless shiphands were the ones who locked her up and the moment I got there they reported. "This girl tried to blow up the engine room. Our captain told us regardless of your wishes that she remains in the cage until we dock."

"No problem, sorry for the trouble." I said and with that the two shiphands went back deck side.

With that Cyrus, Lambo, Rocky and I all glared down at Clare who was shaking in the cage. "LEMME OUTTA HERE YOU SLACK JAW MOTHERFUCKS!"

"Really? Blowing up the ship?" I asked.

"No I didn't wanna blow up the ship! I just wanted to see that chocobo swallow one of my bombs then go BOOOOM! Hahahahaha..." She laughed while slobbering insanely.

"Why do you choose to keep this woman with us? She's clearly insane." Lambo objected pointing at her. "I say we call up Cosmos and have her sent back."

That's Lambo for ya, he was definitely the most suited to be my number 2. Of everyone within this new group, he was the first one to make decisions as well as speak for the party. He acted like a leader and was strong in his words and opinion. He was definitely someone I could trust in moments of where I myself are weak.

"No." I replied. "We can't do that, Cosmos sent her here for a reason. I know she's a nuisance now but if she's this bad with us...figure how hazardous she is to the enemy's health?"

"Or how hazardous she could be to our health if she betrays us." Lambo snapped again.

I looked down at Clare and she grinned. "The little twerp is right you know, what's to stop me from turning on you huh Kel?"

"Your loyalty of course." I said nonchalantly. "Let's leave her here to think about what she's done."

With that the four of us left Clare screaming in the stock room of the ship while we retreated above deck again. One of the Shiphands jogged over to let us know we'd reach Kilika in a few more hours. The training session with Viktor, Jasmine and Juuda still continued. Jasmine and Juuda seemed a little more sweaty and fatigued now.

From out of one mess and into another, my sensitive ears picked up something. The sound of distorted wind about five miles east of our position. I turned my head east looking to the wind and began walking to the banister of the ship. "Kel? What's wrong?" Cyrus started.

"Shhh..." I held up a hand to his face.

Suddenly descending from the clouds east of our position, it was a black with red military fatigue Apache Chopper. Seeing a helicopter in Spira baffled even me. I couldn't respond right away, my eyes were wide and my heart began pounding immediately. The two Spiran ship hands paused and looked up at it.

"Al Bhed perhaps?"

"What is that? Some kind of new machina?"

"HOLD!" Viktor ordered Jasmine and Juuda to stop as he noticed the chopper zeroing in on our position. It flew over our board and leaping down from the flying crafty was a single soldier. He slammed down in the middle of the deck, adorning his chest and body was a series of straps, guns and rifles. He had black mask on his face with the picture of a skull painted over it.

The soldier was lean even through all of the flak jacket and belts you could tell he was a well built brickhouse of a man. As he looked through the crowd in silence his gaze stopped at Viktor. "The White Ghost of Russia, Viktor Vadin. It really is you." He had an american accent. His colors were black and red and I didn't recognize any of the insignia patches on his shoulder or vest.

There was a picture of a mountain with a skull over it.

"VOLCANO Organization? Should have known, only underhanded scum take on such a mission." Viktor stomped forward.

"VOLCANO Organization?" I asked looking back at Viktor. Viktor was a military vagrant of Russia, so it would make sense if he knew about about a few personal military companies.

"Aye, PMC stationed in Texas, America. " Viktor answered.

"I thought you guys weren't showing up for three days?" Rocky asked.

The guy in the mask shook his head as if he didn't hear the question. "We need supplies to restock, do you have any food on board?"

The ship captain came down from the upper levels of the bridge and looked at the new comer. "Food and supplies is it?"

"Yessir." The PM-Soldier nodded.

"Give them the food and supplies. Take it and be gone with you, you're ruining the waves. With your flying machine." The captain returned to the bridge. With that they used the Apache to lift crates of rations up to the ship and they were gone. The scene was almost surreal but I had no ill feelings towards them, not at the moment.

"What the hell! We should have taken care of those guys right then!" Rocky said angrily.

"You mean kill them? And what exactly do the lot of you know about killing someone?" With that a voice shot through the crowd and with that Juuda, Jasmine, Rocky and Lambo all flinched, we looked up seeing Colin standing at the crow's nest with his arms crossed. He leaped down from the crow's nest and landed on the deck.

"Ma-Maybe we don't have to kill anyone. Maybe we can find a peaceful resolution." Jasmine started confidently but the idea was shot down by Viktor.

"We can try to reason. But VOLCANO Organization not big with negotiations...when they want something they take. Not talk." Viktor rested his arms behind him like a wise old sage.

"Don't be stupid girl. Kel told you just like he told all of us, this is a war. What the hell did you think would go on in a war? That we'd use plastic bullets and toy swords? This is real shit...people will fucking die." Colin said looking around angrily. "As I look at you lot, I can't help but feel like I'm getting punk'd. A buncha newbies, a military vet and a psycho bitch? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"That's enough, Colin. If you can't make your point without insulting people then shut yer damn mouth." I said turning towards him.

Colin didn't bat an eyelash at me, he didn't fear me anymore than a man would fear a cockroach and I could see it in his eyes. "You know I'm telling the truth, we have two and a half days to train up a bunch of rookies against a fully trained PMC? There is no chance of victory...these little shits are gonna die an you know it."

"I concur, commander." Viktor stepped forth as well. "Perhaps we ask Goddess for better...reinforcements."

Jasmine and Juuda both protested. "No please, don't send me back! Life on earth is boring!" Juuda screamed.

"I...But..." Jasmine started as well.

"Life on Earth is boring, I always wanted to live in a video game. Just nerds looking for a chance at glory and fantasy so they can escape their responsibilities!" Colin angrily grunted. "These aren't soldiers, these are children."

Just as I was about to make my awesome come back to Colin's sudden temper, suddenly I felt a surge of energy. I turned towards the east to see the Apache air craft fire two missiles down towards the ship.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I shouted.

With that both me and Viktor sprung into action, Viktor drew from his back a long silver case which I hadn't noticed until now and opened it releasing a long Interceptor Sniper Rifle. He squeezed the trigger releasing a shell which struck one of the missiles causing it to ignite and explode. The other came flying at a high speed towards the tip of the ship.

I leaped forward and round house kicked the tip of the missile sending it to the ocean surface beside the ship and exploding on the water.

"Dammit, I knew I should have killed them. They aren't an ordinary reconnaissance team." Colin said drawing his trident from his back.

Jasmine, Cyrus, Rocky, Lambo and Juuda all panicked their eyes widened. Seeing an Apache air craft shoot missiles at you with deadly intent is nothing any normal person can handle. "You five get below deck, now..." I said.

"But..." Jasmine started.

"NOW!" Me, Viktor and Colin said at once. With that they all quickly dashed below deck with the rest of the S.S Liki's ship hands.

******Author's Note: Kel, Viktor and Colin versus the Reconnaissance Team! **


	7. ACT ONE Chapter 06

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 06: Just a taste...**

**~Opening Theme: "Mr. Adam" Armored Core 4 OST~**

* * *

Why in the hell would they come down for supplies like this then attack us a moment later? Then again they are a recon team, they are sent to observe and gather information without being seen. Since we've engaged with them, they probably want to eliminate us to keep us quiet. Apache chopper hovered around the S.S Liki and open fired with a barrage of bullets pelting the ocean's surface and eventually slicing through the deck like hot coal through snow.

"We can't let the ship sink." I said running in the direction of the chopper while swinging my Tsubaki Beam Katana left and right knocking and deflecting bullets from my path. The bullets from a chopper were made to rip through shrapnel and building walls, so it strained my hand a lot more to deflect these rather than regular rounds from a hand gun or rifle.

Once I reached the banister I hopped off of it with one foot like a stepping stone, flying through air towards the chopper. Just as I was getting close to slash the iron machine in half, I suddenly felt my body freeze in mid air. My body was completely stiff not allowing me to make even the slightest movement.

"Errrh...ahhhh! What the..."

I watched as time slowed down to a creep again, everything stopped, the bullets in mid air and even the missiles. At that moment suddenly appearing in front of me walking on mid air like some greek myth, was an all black cybernetic suit that made him look like a machine. He had long silver hair slicked back with a single bang hanging in front of his face and two blades ejecting from his elbows.

"The hell?" I struggled but I was still frozen.

"I just can't wait for the blood, the blood! I must see the blood." The mecca spoke maniacally. "We've been recon-ing this planet for an entire year...I haven't killed anyone in 8766 Hours and 42 seconds." His voice betrayed his looks, he looked like a pretty boy but his voice was scratchy and rasp like Smeagol from Lord of the Rings. "Finally, I can be me again."

With that he slammed his heel into my right shoulder knocking me out of my strange paralysis and flying down into the water where I dove several feet in. I spun around but my shoulder killed me, it felt like a ton of bricks dropping on me. It took afew seconds to recover but I turned, stuck Tsubaki in my mouth so my hands would be free then swam to the surface.

The loud sound of the Apache's rotor couldn't overpower the sounds of screaming from the deck of the S.S Liki. It was Viktor and Colin. I swam over to the ship and hopped from the surface of the water like a dolphin and over the banister, onto the deck.

My wet sneakers smacked on the smooth wood surface of the ship, I spotted Viktor and Colin both down and this mysterious guy in the cyber suit standing over them. "Viktor, Colin...get up!" I held up my Tsubaki in both hands as he turned back to look at me. I got into my samurai stance as he face me raising his arms in a kick boxing stance.

"Can't...move..." Viktor said.

Colin was glued to the floor as well. "Kel...look out..."

The switch blades from his elbows shot out growing longer, blades then came out of his knee caps as well as the bottom of his feet below his toes. Just as I was going to go at him, my body was frozen yet again. I notice this time that outlining my body was a dark purple aura. "FUCK NOT AGAIN!"

"Must you always interfere woman!" The cybernetic assassin roared.

I couldn't turn my head but I could sense someone standing behind me directly. "Razor, we were sent here as recon. We've no time for large scale battles, just kill them and be done with it already."

I focused all of my might pumping every ounce of energy I had into my muscles. "Errggg..." I clenched my teeth.

"It's no use, you'll never be able to break my Psychokinesis." The woman behind me said.

"Then how about we break you instead!"

I couldn't see anything that was happening behind me, I heard this woman who had control of the psychic power suddenly turn. I also heard Clare's voice. She suddenly gasped. "Red Death Rhapsody!" Suddenly there was a massive explosion behind me and my body gained control again and just in time.

The assassin came at me thrusting his bladed elbows at me and I used Tsubaki to clash with his blades. "I am Razor, The Bloody Edge. And you are..."

"Kel, Guy whose gonna kick your ass." I responded with a glare. We pushed back against one another and slid across the deck away from eachother, I looked to my right to see the woman finally who had psychic powers. She had spiky black hair in a single mohawk with the sides of her bald head tattooed with skulls and snakes. She wore a black rain coat with black and red military camo colors underneath.

And currently Clare was no match for her, Clare's obvious physical attacks from throwing bombs and scalpels to using her terrain to try and defeat her was pointless. The psychic woman stopped everything.

"Would you like me to introduce you to her...LOOK OVER HERE YOU FOOL!" Razor screamed as he slid across the deck at me. Viktor dashed in my path attempting to sweep kick him but he was swift enough to back flip away. Colin followed up behind Viktor's attack and hurling his Trident at Razor attempting to harpoon him but the assassin simply dodged the stick.

"J'you must aid Clare. We handle blade man." Viktor said drawing two russian pistols from the holsters on his sides.

Colin landed down beside Viktor and pulled on a silver chain which was attached to his trident and yanked it back to his hand. "Hurry up, that psychokinesis bitch is gonna kill her."

The ship was a mess of destruction and ripped wood. I dashed towards the mass of the ship which is where they were fighting just above the Captain's Quarters. I leaped up there with one hop and the psychic was just finishing off Clare with a psycho-push thrusting her back and having her fall on the stern.

I held up my Tsubaki with both hands. "Who are you?"

"It wouldn't make a difference if I told you or not, you will die here." She held up her palm and suddenly I felt her take possession of my body again. I floated up against my will then flew down hard ramming through two floors and landing down in the lower deck. POW!

"Erg...fuck...there is no defense against it." I said trying to pick myself up.

"Kel! Are you alright?" I heard Jasmine above me, she tried to help me but her body was possessed by the purple aura of psychokinesis as well and she was thrown back away from me. With that she came slowly hovering down near my head and I felt her possess my body again, I hovered to her face and looked into her glowing purple eyes.

"Let em go!" Cyrus shouted suddenly.

Behind her Rocky, Lambo, Cyrus, Jasmine and Juuda all attacked at the same time. But they were all possessed, somehow I felt the power holding me weaken. I broke out of the possession and swung downward with my beam katana slashing her vertically across the chest spilling forth blood. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed then let the others behind her go and flew up out through the hole she knocked me through, gripping her right tit in pain.

"What was that?" Jasmine asked.

(O.o)-Juuda "She was kinda hot."

"Enough sitting back, Kel. We're joining this fight." Lambo said slamming his sword against his shield.

I didn't respond to them, I needed to go after her. I leaped through the hole and landed on the deck of the ship to see Razor once again towering over Viktor and Colin. "Damn what is this guy made of?" Colin asked trying to scoot away from him with a bleeding side.

"Weak, it won't take long to conquer this plain." Razor held flipped backwards into mid air then swung down his right heel suddenly releasing a slicing shockwave that sliced the entire S.S Liki in half. **"Infernal Slice"** The two huge ship pieces capsized in ward forcing all of us to go sliding into the quaking center. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a series of screams as the ship slowly began to sink in.

With that Razor and the Psycho-Bitch returned to the Apache chopper using her psychokinetic powers to hover them both back.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I slid into the water.

As I fell deeper into the dark abyss I saw Viktor, Lambo, Rocky, Colin, Jasmine pulling Juuda and Cyrus swimming to the surface with the rest of the S.S Liki crew. I noticed Clare was missing among the bunch, the reason I remained at the bottom of the water was for this very reason, to see if anyone was drowning.

Clare was sinking, she was knocked out and blood was exhausting from her mouth. I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to the surface. Where a carnival of crates and debris from the ship still remained floating on the ocean's surface. "Is...Is everyone alright?" Jasmine asked holding Juuda who simply spat up water, coughing and gasping for dear life.

"Err...fuck..." Colin cursed but Viktor held him, keeping him from sinking.

"Well...that went well." Juuda said sarcastically.

I swam over to a large crate and pulled Clare onto the surface. She wasn't breathing and fuck CPR, I punched her one good time in her chest and she spat up a glop of blood and water. Her eyes burst open and she turned and threw up before catching her breath. "Thanks for the help back there." I said.

"Fuck you, I had that bitch right where I wanted her. You hit me too hard you fucking jerk! Arghhh...ahhh..." She cried, her left arm was broken. I could hear and feel it snap through her skin.

Before even thinking of a way to get out of this mess, I was more focused on Razor and the Psychic. They were from Volcano Corp, but how is it that she was able to use psychokinesis and Razor being strong enough to slice a ship in half? Supernatural things like that didn't happen on earth. I mean it would make since, us being in the Final Fantasy world and everything. But they've only been here a year...Why are they so powerful?

If VOLCANO Corp's officers are this strong, we're going to have an even tougher time than I thought.

Suddenly the sound of a sea horn filled the air, I turned to my left seeing another smaller cruise ship come our way. It looked like the S. S Liki only smaller. As it got close I noticed a familiar face standing at the nose of the ship, a man in a First Class SOLDIER uniform with long snow white hair held back into a ponytail.

As he approached he had a serious look on his face until he saw me drifting in the water. "Heh...is that you Kel?"

"Shuyan! Mind giving us a lift?" I grinned.

******Author's Note: Kel has finally reconnected with his comrade, Shuyan Chao. But how is he appearing so conveniently after the battle? Find out next update! **


	8. Diary Chapter: Clare Entry 01

_**Diary Chapter: Clare Entry 1**_

_I wake up in the morning. I brush my teeth. I eat a healthy breakfast of eggs, toast, a couple lumps of charcoal (it purifies your body, so YES, IT'S HEALTHY! IT'S A FREAKIN' MIRACLE FOOD), and two glasses of milk. Then, I put up with some nonsense from my mother about how revolting eating charcoal is._

_I ignore her since she does it everyday._

_I go take a shower and study for two hours. Afterwards, I go out for a short 1-mile jog. Morning exercises are known to help stimulate brain activity and body growth. Then, I pack some bags and take a schedule flight to North Dakota. I've a friend there who knows of one of my hobbies and has decided to hold some materials for me._

_Anyway, I am completely psyched out. SERIOUSLY! TODAY IS THE DAY! What day is that? Well, I love explosions..and FIRE! Ever since that one day, it's become a need for me, like nicotine for a smoker. My uncle taught me too well, he'd say. Anyway, I've been planning this event for three years! THREE YEARS! I've had to look at those ugly faces on that mountain every time I researched them, such as the tour's operation hours, the guards' identities, their shifts, etc. I couldn't let anything surprise me now. Today was the day..that I'll blow Mount Rushmore into the **in' stratosphere baby!_

_Atleast...that's what was suppose to happen._

_Well, apparently I somehow got conned into agreeing with Cosmos to help some twerp save the gaming universe. What. The. **? The only I agreed was b/c she said there would be a bunch of cool ** to blow up, that there were also evil people who do things that didn't impress me too much yet gave me the chance to be able to have a much larger reign of freedom than on Earth._

_I had hesitated to agree. I mean, I even asked her if she could zip me away AFTER I blew up the heads of four presidents. She offered to make it up to me since I was very adamant about it since I had been very dedicated to my cause after I'd gotten the idea from watching V for Vendetta when he blew up Parliament._

_So, she zips me away in a blinding white light and next thing I know, I'm standing in front of some chunky, pudge-monkey with a gayass hat asking for our names. I know next to nothing about this guy and he's asking for our names! Even though I know his name, he's yet to introduce himself properly. Rude much?! He may got some pale-bitch goddess sucking his cock but if he thinks he can just order things from me, I'd like to see him try when I'm picking apart his frontal lobe with a damn rusted spoon. I'll just fuck with him and see how he reacts._

_DAMN SUM CUNT, MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF DRIED OF SHIT! Who does he think he is, asking for my name then just ignoring me! He's suppose to get all angry and what-not. I look around and noticed a few of the people near me looking greener than leprechaun sh*t when he talks about fighting us. Finally, some damn action. Nobody was going to go so I decided, yet some weird ** Bruce Lee wanna-be beats me to it and starts swinging his stick around like he's being attacked by bees making some gay-** battle cries sounding like a China-man on meth._

_Though I've not had any kind of training with his weapon, even I knew he needed work. Though honestly, his speed startled me. It was clearly beyond human capabilities. Does that mean that Cosmo-** enhanced our abilities to operate in this world? During that light, she only gave me a short, non-descript lesson about our abilities. Mine has something to do with some anomaly called 'hammerspace,' whatever the hell that means. All I know is I can hide a grenade almost anywhere and my problems with carrying my bomb and surgery supplies have now been solved._

_Anyway, this Kel fella didn't seem all talk. In fact, he actually owned us. Hell, he put Bruno Mars to shame by taking a pair of grenades to the face and survived to still kick our asses. More surprisingly, he made some vortex that sent all of the grenades I threw at him right back at me. How I survived, I don't know. The pain was nothing compared to the Fire, but the concussive force knocked me unconscious. Just wait til I get back up, you bastard. You better sleep with one eye open or I'mma cut your ass up so bad, you're gonna wish you weren't cut up so bad._

* * *

_That guy is fuckin' annoying as hell! What with taking his shirt off and diving into the water to go catch some fish, who the hell does he think he is swimming around like a fish; David Hasselhoff? I hope some parasitic microbes in the water swims up his dick hole to colonize in his urethra and genetalia. Fucking perverted, needle-dick stripper._

_Hmm...what's this?_

_*walks to the water*_

_A pufferfish. I'm sure I can make good use of your delightful poison, darling. Perhaps I'll coat my scalpels in them whenever I fight that prick again. I'll show him what happens when you don't take Clare 'Red Death' Clyde seriously! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, the rest of the group is coming. Time to hide you for later, my little friend._

_Now this fella is critiquing our fighting abilities? While I know I need to work on my speed since I wasn't able to sever the prick's carotid artery in my first attack, I didn't need Mr. F*cking Miyagi telling me this. Just you wait, Kel. What a stupid name..._

_But what I hate most about you is your face. That damn beard is an eye-killer. You better sleep with one eye open, Kel. Cuz come sometime soon, my scalpel...is going to do the lambada on your face! hehehehehehehe_

**K ENTERTAINMENT NOTE: Wow...that was...that sure was something. My beard? I love that picture of me, THANK YOU! Boy that is some pint up aggression don't you guys agree? And she called me a pudge monkey? Oh god, I mean I let myself go in a few years but I'm not fat. How dare she...gawd, I'm almost glad she isn't real. All shots at me aside, that was pretty good Lucas keep em comin' buddy!  
**


	9. Diary Chapter: Jasmine Entry 02

**Diary Chapter: Jasmine Entry 2**

_Colin's words cut deeply as he looked at us with disdain and it hurt much more than a physical blow. It didn't help that had I stupidly suggested in finding a peaceful solution to a war._

_A war._

_Wars happen when there was no peaceful solution to be found or when both sides just didn't like one another. Juuda was angry, I could see that plainly as anyone else. I was angry too but mostly hurt at the truth. What was I doing here in a war if I was just going to be in the way?_

_I watched as Kel glared at Colin for insulting the group but he didn't seem fazed at all, instead just directing the words to him, pointing out that we shouldn't be there at all. I felt the pain grow even more as Viktor, one of the ones helping train Juuda and I, agreed about sending us two home and getting better fighters by asking Cosmos. Already? We're all on the same side and already we're weren't even seeing each other as equals._

_Juuda and I protested at the idea. I couldn't go home now! Not when I decided to go through with this, regardless how dangerous it was! None of us knew each other, we're all strangers but none of us had the right to judge another without knowing them first. Juuda protested of going home, refusing to return to the boring life on Earth. It only angered Colin further, making him sneer at both of us again._

_I wanted to tell him to stop being such a jerk to everyone and to quit thinking we're all useless. Yes, I realize I *am* useless but at least I am trying to learn! Anger rushed through me but I pushed it aside and kept my mouth shut, resorting to withdraw as I did back home, being the 'good little girl' and not provoke him any further, even though I disliked it._

_The argument was hurled aside as Kel screamed at us to get down. The loud roar that was getting close caused both Kel and Viktor to scramble to intercept. The explosion caught me off guard that I screamed in surprise. Missles?! Why is the helicopter firing on us!?_

_Five of us were too disoriented from the sudden change of events to think fast enough. Kel had ordered us to get away, to go below and out of sight. I protested, wanting to help even though I didn't know how I could be, I just felt that need to help. All three, Kel, Viktor and even Colin, again demanded to leave. It hurt to want to help and yet knowing I'd be useless to them, but I obeyed as I went below deck with the others._

_As hurt as I was by Colin's words, I wanted all three to be alright in the fight._

**K ENTERTAINMENT NOTE: Man I'm loving all of this! It's like fillers! Good job, Pikpixie don't stop here! With these diary entries I can update more than two times a day...*rubs chin deviously* **


	10. Diary Chapter: Rocky Entry 01

**Diary Chapter: Rocky's Entry 1**

_I still can't believe this is actually happening. I mean it is right? This can't be a dream not by a long shot I mean for one a dream doesn't hurt this much but still its all too real. The whole reason I came here in the first place was to find my girlfriend who back home had just up and disappeared._

_And that's not even the freaky part. It was as if no one even knew she was gone. At first when I would ask around they would say "Oh I'm sure she's around somewhere" but eventually they would ask me._

_"Who's Izzy". Who's Izzy? What kind of question is that? Everyone knows her in our town and our town isn't exactly small either. After that I freaked and ran to my friends. For some reason they still remembered her which was great because I felt like I was going insane at that point._

_We all decided to search for her ourselves since no one else seemed to remember Izzy's existence. We turned the entire neighborhood upside down and right side up again and came up with nothing. Checking her room wasn't any help either we couldn't find anything that may have lead us to where she had gone...or was taken to._

_And at that point our hope was dampered. I told everyone we would start again tomorrow morning and we all went home. I had never felt so lost in my life. But anyway somehow when I got home I must've passed out because the next thing I see is...nothing._

_All around black, empty, nothingness. I think I was floating too because all around me I felt this cool breeze flowing about. Just when I was about to start panicking she appeared. Like the light at the end of that tunnel everyone talks about. She materialized out of thin air and created a shower of gold and white lights that danced around her form._

_The first word that came into my head "Shiny". She introduced herself as Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony. I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say hi or sup. Or be incredibly formal since she is a goddess. She must of read my mind or something because she told me not to be nervous. She called me by my first name Roderick which I didn't mind and then she explained to me or rather showed me everything._

_The darkness around us gave way to colors and light before shaping into shapes and structures and so forth. It was like I was watching a movie but I was watching it from inside. Cosmos then talked about this conflict and how she is fighting against Chaos the God of Discord's forces by summoning warriors from Earth. She spoke about a guy named Kel who was chosen by her to be the hero, I guess._

_But yeah he and this other guy Lecter fought each other in this other world called Gaia based off some video game I think. And as a request from Kel he invited Izzy to join in this little adventure. Which made some sense since this is something she would join in on. Cosmos then said that Izzy is on another world called Spira and that because of my noble heart and the light she sees in me she will allow me to enter the conflict to help Kel but also to see Izzy again._

_I agreed to her offer and with just a wave of her hand a flash of light appeared. Suddenly, I was in some type of armor which I immediately recognized. It was the Lord Knight outfit from Elsword. I never actually played the game but I saw a picture of the outfit online and man did it look ace! But other than the armor I felt stronger too. The Goddess gave me some fancy red cape as well and told me it would help protect me in a fight. I wasn't too sure about that but hell why not?_

_And with that a flash of light took over me and next thing I know I'm on some beach. That's when I got to meet Kel who didn't even realize I was there. What the hell man! I mean yeah there was a bunch of other people there too but come on! Anyway Kel wanted all of us to prove we could hold our own in battle and I think I did okay. I didn't really get to fight though all I did was stand there ready to try and next thing I know I'm on the floor with a killer headache._

_Oh yeah and the he literally kicks me like a pebble across the bloody beach! Afterwards, at night when we sorta regrouped Kel talked about everyone's weaknesses and surprisingly I wasn't one of them along with like two other guys. That made me feel a little more confident about fighting in this conflict. Maybe I can ask Kel to train me himself I mean it wouldn't hurt to ask though right? Since we're all gonna be working together I don't wanna be some dead weight wimp who sits back and watches the action._

_And from what Cosmos has shown me Izzy is a pretty good fighter so I don't wanna look like some sad sod who can't handle himself. I'm more of a take charge kind of guy when I can. So that settles it them I'll ask Kel to train me for sure. I'll have to do it tomorrow on the ship. We're all going to see some guy named Shuyan Chao who is an ally to Kel. Hopefully, nothing will get in the way before I can ask him._

**K ENTERTAINMENT NOTE: I think I didn't have anything to say about Rocky, wasn't because he was good rather because I dispatched him too quickly for him to even do anything.  
**


	11. ACT ONE Chapter 07

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 07: After them! **

**~Opening Theme: "You're Going Down" Sick Puppies~**

* * *

I hopped out of the ocean like a dolphin once again landing on the deck of Shuyan' ship while the ship's edges dropped ropes and ladders for the others to climb up on. I turned to Shuyan whom stood in full SOLDIER gear infront of me, our eyes locked and almost like telepathy we could tell what the other was thinking. And out shared thought was: 'AFTER THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!'.

Shuyan and I turned starboard and ran to the end of the banister seeing the Apache in the distance, it was far but not too far away for us not to see it's form. "Shuyan!" All I screamed out was his name and Shuyan quickly drew a pistol grip dual barrel shot gun and shot one round into the air to command his crew mates.

All of the soldiers Shuyan commanded for some reason they all wore sown together Spiran made SOLDIER outfits which were a sky blue, the color of 3rd Class SOLDIERS. They their heads were covered in silver helms and they gave him a salute. "Get the harpoon ready!" Two Kilikan soldiers, a man and woman loaded the ballista up and tied it up then cut the rope at the end.

I grabbed the rope and wrapped it around my left arm six times then pulled it tight.

All of this happened just moments before Viktor and the others plopped themselves on board the ship. White mage clerics in white robes began to tend to the wounded. I looked to my right seeing Shuyan gearing up as well, tieing the rope aroudn his left arm as well. The soldiers aimed the harpoon a little above the chopper.

"Ballista ready?" Shuyan tugged on the rope the same as I did.

I drew my beam katana with my right hand and held firm. "READY!" The soldiers cried.

"Fire!" Shuyan pointed his gun forth.

BACHANG!

The harpoons flew first and we were yanked secondly, flying through the air crossing the ocean like bullets. "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWWW!" Shuyan screamed.

"ROOOOOOOOCK! OOOOOOOOOOOON!" I yelled as we got closer to the chopper. I unravelled the rope then let myself fly as the harpoon lost speed and fell before me. Before I could fall I rammed my beam katana into the side of the ship causing the back to explode. POW POW POW!

Shuyan grabbed onto one of the landing legs and pulled himself up with super human strength ripping the side door off. He was immediately kicked and went flying off of the Apache and landing down onto the water's surface below. Pulling himself out was Razor. He glared at me then laughed maniacally. "Can't get enough of me can you?"

"You work for VOLCANO Corp, what do they want with Spira?" I asked stupidly, as if this guy would tell me now.

Razor dove at me and his hard metallic body rammed into my side, we both went falling to the water's surface. But before we could hit Razor let me go and two jet turbines appeared replacing his feet. He danced on the air above the water and flew at me. I hit the water hard but climbed up onto the surface and using high speed, dashed along it as if it were solid.

My toes and ball of my feet would thrust off of the water's glassy surface. Razor seemed impressed not astonished enough to stop approaching, he ejected two blades from his elbow and came at me with a kick boxing elbow strike. I used Tsubaki Mk.I to clash with his elbow blade. POW!

The sound of our weapons colliding sounded like the explosion of a grenade.

Because we were fighting on the surface of water, I had to keep moving, so after the first clash I pressed forward hacking at him and in turn he was swinging his elbows right and left blocking and parrying my strikes."HIYOOTA!" He raised his right knee which ejected a blade at me and attempted to stab me in the chest but I phased out away from him and went sliding back on the water.

"Guh..." He came at me and now I was on the defensive.

I held Tsubaki up with two hands like a baseball bat blocking Razor's strikes. "HIYO! HIYO! HIYOO HAAAA!" He was attacking me with his legs left and right.

Suddenly a flash of black and white appeared like a blur past both of us and Razor went flying away from me, skidding and skipping on the water like a stone five times before hitting the water's surface with an aquatic explosion. Landing down beside me was Shuyan, we both glaced at eachother then phased out running on water together towards Razor.

**"SOLDIER'S MIGHT!"** Shuyan announced his attack as his body was wrapped in a golden aura, his muscles gained more definition and he sped up past me flying at Razor like a rocket with his fist extended. He struck assassin in the chest, sending him sliding backwards further. I leaped into the air next switching my Beam Katana to my left hand and jacking my right arm back as azure blue flames appeared around my fist.

**"Aoi Ryu Ken!"** I shouted dropping down like a meteor and colliding with Razor's jaw, blue flames appeared dancing on the water's surface as Razor took a dive below.

The water began to bubble and rise slowly like a whale was merging, both me and Shuyan took the air and Razor exploded from the water. "Hahahahhahaa! This is unreal! Two humans keeping up with a cyborg, you're making this FUN! Now time for one helluva ride boys!" He shouted as he began to spin in mid air upside down like a breakdancer. **"Turbulant Tidal JAM!"**

He began to pick up speed in a whirlwind, beneath him a whirlpool began to slowly rise from the water enveloping his body in a water wind spiral. He released the spiral towards us like a missile. Shuyan and I both flipped backwards and kicked towards one another, our left foot kicked off of the sole of the other and we flew in opposite directions.

Razor appeared phasing in right behind me. "Hello buddy!" He said.

My eyes widened and before I could turn to see him, I felt a blade ram through my right shoulder. "Eryugaaaa!" I grunted. I spun around shoving my elbow into the side of his face, causing him to fade back away from me. I spun around feeling my adrenaline heighten my senses, everything began to slow down.

I gripped my beam katana in both hands and slashed off Razor's right arm."HIYAAAAA!" He squealed. But my stamina and adrenaline would only allow one strike, his arm went flipping away like a piece of dead meat. He grabbed me by the neck with his left arm and I rammed the beam katana through his stomach this time. "GUFFFFHAAA..." He threw up white blood?

He tried to thrust his right knee cap into my stomach but I held my left arm up letting the blade pierce my left forearm. "Geerrrr!" I winced. He kicked me away from him and I flipped backwards hitting the surface of the water. I didn't have the stamina to keep running on the surface of the water so I stayed floating there for a moment.

Razor looked back to see that the chopper was gone, so any attempt at escaping was gone. He looked towards me like a maniac and attempted to fly down at me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and before he could reach me a scattering of shot plunked him in the side sending him twirling in the air.

Shuyan came out from the right with a front flip. **"Scatter Shot to Dragon Flip Combo!"** He flipped front ward and slammed his heel into Razor's neck thrusting him into the water. Once the bubbles and foam stopped, Razor's seemingly lifeless body surfaced. The battle was over for now.

Shuyan and I grabbed Razor and swam back to the Kilika ship, where we loaded the guy up and restrained him with hard rope and magic. I was healed up right away by the clerics on the ship. So the wounds in my shoulder and arm were nothing. The ship had turned around to head back to Kilika.

I was down on my knees next to the banister, portside of the ship.

"That...was awesome. Please tell me you can train us to fight like that? You were running on water and jumping like 30 feet into the air and shit. That was great. "

I looked away from the floor to see Rocky standing beside me. I didn't feel like answering him right now, that was the first time I'd fought while staying above a bed of water like that, it's actually quite sickening. Despite how awesome it may have looked.

* * *

We'd arrived at Kilika and the Kilika in FFX and even FFX-2 was a pale dream compared to this new Kilika. It was large, more village huts that covered nearly half the entire island complete with a fortified wall of wooden barriers with spiked tops. Shuyan and I stood in the captain's quarters with one of the Kilika soldiers manning the ship wheel.

We both talked in private while the ship moved through the barricades. I told him about my mission and the new recruits ultimately, Clare Clyde.

"I see...well if she causes any trouble within this village, the people know how to handle themselves. I've been training them all extensively this past few months." Shuyan explained which led me to another question.

I leaned against one of the old wooden walls of the captain's quarters beside a small table with a navigation map over it. I played with the small compass beside me tapping it with my finger. "How'd you become Kilika's leader anyway?"

He shrugged then laughed a little. "Dunno, after we all spread out and went our seperate ways...I came here. Looked around a bit then instructed their town leaders about the defenses and how they can be more secured. Then next thing I know I'm helping them fortfiy this place and after the fortifications were done...I became their leader. What have you been doing these last few months?"

I smiled. "Helping the world get along with fiends."

Shuyan snapped his finger. "Oh that's right, your ability. I heard from a traveling Yevonite Monk that a boy in strange cloths with a hat were making the fiends docile and even helpful. I knew it was you..."

"Yeah, that was me pal. Anyway, I've got another question. Your ship showed up rather conveniently when we were attacked by VOLCANO's recon team. How'd you know we'd be there?" I asked.

"What's the matter, don't trust me?" He asked crossing his arms and looking out the window facing the town. The ship docked and the passengers were beginning to unload.

I shook my head. "Trust you with my life, pal. Just need to know how you knew? Do you know who these VOLCANO guys are?"

Shuyan stayed silent for a bit as if discussing it with himself to let me in on the whole thing. "For about six months now, the same chopper would pass over Kilika and head south. The people convinced themselves it was the Al Bhed with some new flying machina, but I knew better. A military grade-Apache fighter helicopter is Earth made. I've been keeping tabs on it..." Shuyan walked over to the small desk where the map was and pulled out a log book with a feather ink pin.

He opened it then pointed to a bunch of entries to me. I leaned over seeing the entries.

He had the times of day, the days as well as the very hour and seconds that the helicopter passed and there was pattern. The chopper would fly by three times a day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon and once at night. Possibly monitoring the habits of the people in morning, noon and night.

"After about three months of planning, I decided to intercept them. And on that day, that's when you showed up." He said looking back at me.

I closed the log book then slid it back under the desk. "You say that like nothing good came out of it. We caught one of them, now we have to bleed him for information."

"I come from the same Earth as you. I've never seen a cyborg before. Do you think in the time we've been in this Conflict, the time on Earth has gotten so advanced that Cyborg technology is commonplace now?" Shuyan explained and it baffled me many times over as well. When I sliced off Razor's arm there was no blood, only white ooze with a bit of electricity spewing from his missing arm.

"I...don't know..." I shrugged.

"What about your new recruits, they're from Earth right?"

"Oh yeah that's right." I snapped my finger. "I'll ask them."

**Author's Note: What is the deal anyway? Why are cyborgs on Earth? And do the new recruits know anything about it? **

**Aoi Ryu Ken(Blue Dragon Fist): Technique used by Kel. By syncing his energy with his right fist, his fist becomes heavy and so he drops it on his opponent like a hammer. This attack must be used from the air. **

**SOLDIER'S MIGHT: Technique used by Shuyan. Using his own energy to harden his body to the equivalence of steel, he bomb rushes his opponent with his entire body making the power equal to that of a speed 18 Wheel Truck.**

**Scatter Shot to Dragon Flip Combo: Combo used by Shuyan. By shooting a scattered shot from his shotgun first, he disorients his opponent. Then finishes them with a front flip heel kick.**


	12. ACT ONE Chapter 08

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 08: Kilika Journey PT.1**

**~Opening Theme: "Kilika Village" Final Fantasy X-2 OST~**

* * *

After the ship docked at the village of Kilika, everyone unloaded from the ship. The soldiers of Kilika first then me and my gang of ragtag bandits. Kilika looked like a tropical resort, large huts stood up on stilts above a crystal light ocean floor with a white sandy reef below. The people traversed back and forth through the tall wooden walkways in tropical clothing, cloth dresses, pants. Some people walking around with nearly no cloths at all.

It was the kind of place that would turn a man's head twice.

"Ahhh yeah, Kilika village I feel like I'm at home." Juuda danced around. A few passing women in bikini thin cloths walked by giggling at him, he blushed then kept dancing.

"This place is too peaceful, how's about I..." Before Clare could pull the pins on her grenades which she drew out of her breasts. Two Kilika soldiers stomped her into the wooden floor and placed two spears at her neck.

"Whoa!" Lambo hopped back, suddenly stunned by the speed of the soldiers.

"Yeah those guys were trained by Shuyan, alright." I rubbed behind my head abit.

"Lay off her boys, my associate here will make sure this woman stays in line." Shuyan came down from the ship like a God. Portside fisherman bowed their heads in respect as did the soldiers and civilians of the town. "Once you've found a place to settle down, come to my villa. We can talk more there, Kel."

"Sure thing, man." I gave him a thumbs up.

With that he left walking off through the village. The village soldiers let Clare up and she jumped to her feet fuming and cursing as usual. While she did this my group huddled around me. "So that's your friend Shuyan? He's really strong." Jasmine said looking back at him as he disappearing slowly amongst the crowd of villagers.

"Yeah, he's pretty good." I shrugged.

"Pretty good, you both were fucking fighting on water back there. It was like Naruto mixed with Bleach a little there." Juuda said swinging his fist through the air.

"Focus." I said placing my hand on Juuda's head then jumbling his head around. "Anyway, we're gonna be here awhile so you're free to do whatever you want around the village."

"Including blow stuff up?" Clare asked the obviously wrong question.

I sighed at her. "Do what you will, but don't have any complaints when they beat or lock you up. I'm not getting you out"

"I don't think anyone wants to get her out." Cyrus laughed.

Clare snorted then ran off into the village. Juuda dashed off as well almost knocking an old lady over. Viktor and Colin both left walking patiently like cold assassins blending with the crowd. Cyrus, Jasmine and Rocky all left together as well leaving only me and Lambo standing together.

"And what about you?" I asked looking back at Lambo.

Lambo shrugged. "There isn't anything that really interest me about this place. So I guess I'll stick with you."

"Okay." I shrugged and walked over to Razor, he still hadn't woken up yet which was good. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder then waltz through the village with Lambo at my side. After talking with afew of Kilika's People, I ascertained the location of Shuyan's Villa. It was the biggest Villa at the edge of town near the entrance to the Kilika Woods.

He most likely had his home set up here so he could repel any Fiends that broke through the barrier to the woods.

After a small trek through a marketplace where fisherman were selling fish and jewelers were selling pearls to young men who had their eyes on girls. After afew steps we made our way to Shuyan's villa, a tall three story fortress with a shark's skull lining the front doors. Before I could even knock the door swung open and answering was a red haired girl in a long white dress.

Her eyes were as cerulean as the sea, her skin was as pearly white as snow and her hair, red like fire. This woman was absolutely goregous, her shape was mature yet her face child-like. "Uhhh..." I was a little flaberghasted and so was Lambo, we both stood there like a statues before her.

"Sir Shuyan is expecting you. He's upstairs."

I held Razor and pushed through the door and up a spiral stairway leading to the middle floor which was much bigger than the first floor. It was wider with a rice padded floor and lots of open windows giving the room a nice breeze. There were weapons lined up along the wall and punching bags in every corner of the room. Seems like Shuyan kept himself in top form here.

"Lay him there." Shuyan came downstairs from the third floor and pointed to a chair in the center of the room.

I sat his lifeless body down and stepped back as the red haired woman began to look at his vitals. "He's definitely alive, I can sense a pulse within him but..." She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a pair of glasses with that she looked closely into his neck and shoulders.

"Hey Shuyan? What's with..." I started.

"My name is Veronica. I'm Shuyan's...significant other." She looked back at me with a smile.

"Oh uh...right...I'm..." I started.

"Kel, I've heard a lot about you." She went back to her work. "It seems that he runs on some sort of internal battery supply, it's very low right now...the clunks to his head has switched him to some sort of hybernate mode where he slowly regains power. It's at 4 percent right now. His power needs to raise..." She stood up and ran off. "Be right back."

She was tinkering with him like a mechanic on a car. "I'm guessing she's al bhed?" I asked.

Shuyan nodded. "Without Veronica, I don't believe I'd been able to fortify Kilika as much as I have. She's supplied us with many Al Bhed weapons from her home land."

Lambo looked a little uncomfortable, I could see he was keeping it together for my and Shuyan's sake. But he was falling apart mentally and I could see it in his eyes. He's never been in an interrogation before, neither have I but being nervous wasn't going to help the problem. Veronica came back with a mini-battery with two lines and hooked it to Razor's neck.

"Give him just enough juice to gain conscience, but not enough for him to actually move around." Shuyan explained and Veronica nodded. She turned the battery on and it glen a light blue, Razor sort of jolted to life and his back stiffened. He leaned up and his eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Take it easy, Razor. The power you have can only last you if you talk and not move." I said stepping forward.

A tear rolled down Lambo's eye and I saw it from my peripheral. Unfortunately Razor saw it as well and he chuckled. "Looks like the kid doesn't have the stomach for gorey stuff...heh heh heh heh." I placed my hand on Lambo's shoulder and pushed him lightly towards the door. He looked back at me and I nodded at him to go, he then left.

"Heh heh heh heh...hate fucking kids." Razor said just before Shuyan delivered a swift punch to his jaw metallic jaw then clenched his neck.

"Well you're not dealing with kids now. What is VOLCANO Corp and what are they after?" Shuyan was like a corrupt cop, he didn't spare any words or fists when it came to squeezing information from someone.

"Doesn't matter how many times you hit me. My pain inhibitors are on, can't feel a thing." Razor said with a strained voice.

"VOLCANO Corp..." Shuyan repeated.

"Okay, I'll tell ya...heh heh heh..." He laughed.

"Just like that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course, not like anything you can do will stop em anyway. Besides, I love a good ol' fashioned showdown myself." Razor looked up at us. "Think of it as, payment for the good fight we just had. Heh heh heh..."

"Okay asshole. Spill it." I replied.

"VOLCANO Corp...A western private military company funded and created by President Syth Wildman, they've been in business running ops for the U.S, Pakistan, Russia and even China since 1982." He explained.

"I don't care about all of that, why does Syth want Spira?" I asked.

"Heh heh heh heh...resources on earth are dying out. Politicians, The Media, the people at large act like they it's not happening or try to avoid it by coming up with alternate fuel and energy sources. Earth is dying and people right along with it...then suddenly an operative comes by this portal leading to a new world...full of resources, full of potential. It could save Earth and it's people from dying out...This world, Spira. We discovered the trans-dimensional rift a year ago." He replied.

"A year ago, that's when the Conflict started." I said narrowing my eyes.

"We've been running recon teams through this place for the past six months. And trans-dimensional portal seems stable even after all this time...now Syth is done reconing, we've gathered enough information about this place. All that's left is to clear it out... The people and their technology here are underdeveloped. We estimate full take over will take about...maybe 4 to 5 days at the most. Syth sells Spira off to Earth's Governments and everyone even the water boys within VOLCANO Corp, retire to buy their own countries with plenty more to spare." Razor explained.

"Spira's resources, of course..." I turned around rubbing my chin to think. Spira is an underdeveloped planet, it's resources in magic, materials...this place is gold mine.

"Why are you really sharing this with us?" Shuyan asked drawing his shotgun and pointing at his forehead. "Thanks for a good battle? That can't be it...what's your motive here?"

"How very perceptive of you, there is a reason and motive for everything isn't there? You would have made a fine mercenary." Suddenly Razor's voice changed and his eyes began to flash white as he looked up at us. "Hello gentleman, who may I have the pleasure of addressing?" The voice was very different more, gentlemanly and almost british.

"My name is Kelvis Fredericks and this is Shuyan Chao. I take it you're Syth Wildman?" I asked getting closer to Razor's head.

"I am and first. Thank you for keeping Razor's body, mostly intact. It costs over 2.5 million a year to keep him maintained. I trust he's told you everything you needed to know about us." Syth responded.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And your thoughts? Perhaps we could avoid bloodshed if we can come to an agreement." Syth explained.

I shook my head. "The only compromise we can make is if you and your forces turn around and go back to Earth. We'll close the trans-dimensional rift."

"Kelvis Fredericks you said your name was?" The head of Razor turned to me.

"Yeah." I nodded again.

"You were born in the Carribean of 1988, played high school foot ball, was quite good until you dropped out. Got yourself a GED in the year of 2008 the year you were suppose to graduated. Joined Lincoln community college until you dropped out of that as well...It seems you aren't much of a scholar." He explained.

"What's your point Wildman?" I asked more than just a little cross with him throwing my past out there.

"Point is, you're an Earthborn man...why are you defending this planet that you have nothing to do with? If anything you should be siding with us, I'm not sure how you appeared there in that world or why. But you should know that Earth is dying, resources are running out and we can't find alternate forms of energy. Do you want your family to die? Your mother, brothers and sisters?" Wildman knew which buttons to push and it took everything I had not to knock Razor's head off of his shoulders.

"I'm..." I stood up suddenly feeling the heat crank up around me. I took my hat off and I was still hot, I turned away from Razor and started pacing around the room a bit, thinking of them. My family back at home, that's the one thing I never thought of. The one thing no one ever thinks of when they write about these stupid self insert fics.

The people they leave behind...

"It seems you need more time to think. The next time you activate Razor, I will be here to talk. Wildman out." With that Razor's eyes closed and his body went limp again.

I walked over to a window and looked out over the town of Kilika. "Kel..." Shuyan walked over to my placing a hand on my shoulder. I pushed him back.

"Back up...fall back man." I said to a low whisper as I lowered my head.

Shuyan glared at me. "I know how you feel, believe me. But what's right is what's right, they can't come here and take the lives of these people away. Earth is dying because the people don't fucking listen. If it is destroyed then it is the people's fault. Kelvis! They come here, they'll only pollute and destroy Spira as well then search for another world...when does it all end?"

Suddenly all these questions and consequences came into my head, I didn't know what to do. I stood up straight and tried to walk away but Shuyan grabbed my arm. "Make a decision, by tomorrow morning..."

******Author's Note: Kel is torn apart between helping the people of Earth with dying resources or helping the people of Spira and upholding his duties as a Warrior of Harmony. **


	13. Diary Chapter: Cyrus Entry 01

_**Diary Chapter: Cyrus Entry 1**_

_My journey here into Spira has not been very smooth so far. Sometimes, I withdraw to the depths of my conscious, thinking, calculating and musing over my intentions for joining this eternal war that will never be won nor ended. This battle between good and evil is possibly an infinite one. I question to myself whether extending my allegiance to the side of Harmony is worth it when my soul wanders towards the galaxy of Gaia, and away from the dimensions of the Milky Way._

_Is there such thing as a side of evil and a side of good? Or is it mere perspective and opinions? Is Kel really fighting for the greater good of the universe? My mind is infiltrated with such concerns that I slowly find myself drowning deep into these pools of qualms. They don't seem to dilapidate as I try to make sense of this war, as I try to ponder whether Lecter's intentions are truly malicious or whether his actions seem evil to us because we are the victims?_

_As my body is encapsulated in a shell of holy light, I see reflections of myself stare at me. I stare at myself and stare back at myself. Peridot eyes glazed with the moroseness of philosophy, dark hair swaying in the breeze of the light and olive skin donned in a polo-necked shirt and jeans. I crack through this light-filled egg, finding myself surrounded by seven other candidates. Staring at us is the chosen warrior of Harmony himself, Kel._  
_I am slightly intrigued since the image of Kel that I etched in my head was nothing like the man in flesh. He appears less intimidating than I deemed and, actually, quite friendly. I smile inwardly. Dez is great at choosing friends after all. She is the one to have looked through my ** conscious and accept me for who I am. For that, I am deeply grateful to her._

_I did not expect Kel to be so powerful. Having studied guns and the making of bombs, I estimated that I have an advantage against him. Thanks to my continuous retreats for rock climbing, I jump towards the fighter above after he escaped my bomb, using the falling debris to reach him. We engaged in combat. I am surprised to find that Jasmine, Viktar and a few others have not made a move to join the dual. Clare, on the other hand, attempts at every chance that she receives._  
_Before I could proceed any further, a powerful blow to my head sends me falling towards the earth. I lay there in a state of frenzy and confusion. How in Cosmos' name did Kel attain such strength? This belies his friendly demeanour completely. A rush of shame heats my cheeks. Looks like I need to improve my endurance for physical combat._

_My vision blurs._  
_Colours swirl before my eyes. I see faces. I see my father and brother. They smile but all of a sudden, their bodies blow up to shreds of flesh. I feel like screaming whenever their death reminds me of how I failed to protect them. Visions of them contaminate my thoughts in moments of confusion. I notice my hand reaching out towards the rain of blood, cartilage and organs. Through the remains of anatomy, I see another hand reaching back towards me. It's Dez; her dark hair whipped about her and she was clad in a long white dress similar to that of Cosmos. She smiles at me reassuringly but her face morphs into the womanly features of Cosmos._

_"What happens when we fall, Cyrus?"_

_I blink for a few seconds while my brain attempts to function again. The image of my father and brother wounds my mind. Cosmos' fake attempt at healing me did not ameliorate my pain._

_"Please don't quote from Batman," I implore through gritted teeth. Oh please, I might be one that dwells on philosophical meanings but I have no time to recall useless quotes. She sighs and decides to finish the sentence for me. Oh goody…_

_"We fall so we can get back up," she whispers before her figure bursts into many all the colours of the rainbow, the fragments twinkling and dwindling to nothingness._

_My conscious is restored back to my current surroundings. I hear Kel give us a chance for deciding our fate. We could leave now if we wish or else we could join him at the beach. By now, I have my mind made up._  
_Like a newborn phoenix, I rise from the ashes._

_After the fight with VOLCANO cult, I now truly understand that this war is no child's play. I hope Kel will have faith in us that we could improve upon our skills. Viktar and Collin are the strongest and most poised of our little group. Clare and Juuda's passion and determination are admirable. Tony and Rocky have much potential. As for Jasmine, I am apprehensive about her. The girl needs to speak up a bit more and allow us an insight into her mind._  
_I make a mental note to myself to build a gun once we reach Kilika. My intense training will start. For now…I have to make sure no one drowns and Clare's arm looks terrible. Luckily, I've just finished medical school so perhaps I could help._


	14. Diary Chapter: Lambo Entry 01

_**Diary Chapter: Lambo Entry 1**_

_My name is Tony Lambda, and this is... well, it's really the very first time I've ever made a journal entry of any kind before. Jasmine spoke to me earlier today, and at some point she suggested keeping a journal or diary to document our adventure here in Spira. I admit, the idea is sound. If anything ever happened to any of us, well... a journal would be a good way to either remember us, or allow the others to possibly find out what happened, and why. In my case, I suppose the latter would be rather likely, considering the risks posed by the power I requested of Cosmos... Still, at the journey's end, it would be nice to have a memento of it all and reflect on all that we did throughout._

_Anyhow, enough banter for now, I guess, I really should start from the beginning in case someone finds this after I'm long gone from the world._

_I was a chef at a popular restaurant in Venice, Italy. I lived alone with only my cat, in a lovely apartment in a higher-class end of the city. I also got to this point in my life because, despite all my desire and hope to do so, I was only ever able to help myself. Not that I'm a greedy person, mind you, but I simply was never able to help others with their problems, unless it benefitted myself at the same time. Events simply did not allow for me to help others in an altruistic way. Not until, one day, I was approached by the Goddess of Harmony herself... Cosmos._

_At first, I thought I was dreaming or otherwise hallucinating, but the more she spoke to me, the more I realised she was real. And when she offered me the chance to help others in the conflict between the forces of Harmony and Discord... I simply could not refuse. This was a chance of a lifetime for me, and I wasn't going to simply let it slip through my fingers. Not when I had a choice in the matter._

_And so it was that I came to Spira and met Kelvis... Cosmos' Chosen Warrior of Harmony. An eccentric man, to be certain, but also a good man, though some might call him impulsive and intimidating at times... A point of view I would not neccesarily disagree with. However, he's also incredibly powerful, that much I could tell just from looking at him. I don't know how or why I could sense that just from looking at him, but I could. And I'm glad to be on his side, even if he did knock myself and all the other new 'recruits' on our asses._

_When VOLCANO Corps. attacked our ship on the way to Kilika, though... I couldn't shake the feeling that something was entirely too wrong with the whole situation, like there was a fundamental piece of information that was both crucial to understanding the enemy, and missing entirely..._

_And that's when Shuyan Chao showed up._

_Shuyan, a cop from a Tokyo police department, an incredible martial artist... and one of my few online friends. At the time, I had been too focused on helping everyone else to notice, but when we reached Kilika... well, the interrogation took precidence, so I said nothing to him to break his focus. But, even though I could not muster the strength needed to stay and witness it, I still wanted to know what there was for the 'prisoner' to say... And then, that voice... That British accent..._

_I could never forget that voice. Because, despite the fact I knew nobody with such an accent... it felt... familiar, somehow... but how...?_


	15. ACT ONE Chapter 09

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 09: COMMAND System!  
**

**~Opening Theme: "Wandering Flame" Final Fantasy X OST~**

* * *

_To save the Fantasy Worlds generated by the Gods or to save the World of Earth where I was born. Since I've become a Warrior of Harmony my old earthly body was destroyed and recreated into this new durable body with inhuman powers. But that's not enough for me to cut ties with Earth is it? _

I took to the walkways of Kilika, it was a way bigger town than displayed in Final Fantasy X-2 but that was do in part to Shuyan's influence over the tower. Men in near identical SOLDIER outfits walked the pier ways with multi-colored Yevon long swords and rifles.

Despite the burning sun blazing down on the coast town, there was a cool sea breeze that wafted in and cooled the foreheads of working merchants, fishermen and the beautiful bikini wearing Kilika women.

I looked at the NPC's enjoying their lives, gossiping, trading and exchanging gil coins for clothing and food. I thought about how simple their lives were, to them they were living in Spira all their lives. To them, Spira has been around for thousands of years when in reality their world was only created about two or maybe three years ago.

_Cosmos once told me that she and Chaos didn't want to include the lives of innocents and create life on the worlds. But it was Shinryuu the God Dragon and judge of the Conflict who wanted requested it be done. I wonder why? Why would he have these people be created? They don't matter, if anything they're a real burden because despite them being created from scratch by Chaos and Cosmos. They still bare souls..._

_And I can't watch people die in front of me no matter who they are, that's always how I was. Even before all of this..._

I found myself staring out into the abyss of cerulean blue seas and the horizon beyond. The skies were as clear as the ocean and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. I liked the sky when it was like that. I would always do this when I was troubled back on Earth too, I always wished that I could just escape into the sights that I see. Fly away from my troubles and leave them behind, but I always find myself still here on the ground, in the present and my problems steal needing to be dealt with.

"Kel!"

I heard my name called but I couldn't look away from the awesome view. "There you are, we've been looking for you." I turned my head to the right seeing non-other than Jasmine, Juuda, Cyrus and Lambo. Their cloths and different hairstyles made them stick out in Kilika like a sore thumb.

They were distinctly different much like how your characters are in an RPG versus the NPC that simply stand around in towns with no other purpose aside from making it look crowded.

"What do you need?" I asked, I already knew what they would ask but I just needed to hear it.

Jasmine was the first to speak, always the first yet the most timid of the new bunch. "Do you think you can train us?"

Training of course, I knew it. But hey, I can't blame them. After seeing me and Shuyan take down Razor in that fashion who wouldn't wanna learn how to do all that stuff? I couldn't leave Viktor and Colin to training them, after all they're new at this too. Being a veteran on Earth doesn't exactly mean you'll be that tough here too.

"I know you want Viktor to teach us and everything, but I don't think he can teach us how to freaking run on water!" Juuda said pointing at me.

Clare, Colin and Viktor were missing and I'm sure they needed course in this too but I figured, ah-fuck em. Clare is too much of a wild card, I should talk to Cosmos later about her to see if I can get someone else. Colin's too stuck on himself and Viktor is still cool. Wonder where he is? Maybe running around the village or something.

"Sure, I'll teach you guys...but it won't be easy." I rubbed my chin.

Cyrus shrugged. There was something in his arms, something wrapped up in a white cloth, a new weapon perhaps? "No pain, no gain."

Maybe training them will help me get my mind off of things for now, I need a break and this is just the type of break I could use right now.

* * *

Me and the four hatchlings retreated to the middle of the Kilika Woods where there's less traffic from the citizens. There was a clearing here surrounded by lots of dead wood almost like a natural made battle ring. I didn't waste any time, the moment they all made their way into the ankle high grass I turned and drew my Tsubaki MK.I, turning on the switch so that the azure blue blade would awaken.

"Now, when it comes to battling here in this fantasy world...everything you've known about fighting on Earth. You'll have to forget about...except strategy of course." I shrugged. I turned to face them, all of them were standing up in a straight line like soldiers. Even the normally annoying Juuda was at attention. "Now first things first, you all want to survive in a fantasy battle...the first thing you're going to have to learn...is how to control your MP. Magical Power, Chi, Reiatsu, Furyoku, Ki, SP, Chakra...it's all the same thing really. MP helps you to do all of those awesome things that I just did in that fight against Razor..."

I bent my knees as my MP aura settled and disappeared and I jumped straight up nearly 40 feet into the air then landed down. "Jumping high."

Once I touched down, I phased out and appeared behind them. "Super speed." I phased out again and appeared in my original spot.

"My personal favorite...stronger attacks!" I swung my beam katana down releasing a shockwave of azure energy that traveled through the dirt and sand leaving behind a fissure that broke through the bush.

"And Magic, of course." I held up my left index finger as a small ball of flame the size of a basketball appeared spinning on my finger tip.

I held up my left hand and focused my MP to surround my entire body and by command it outlined my entire body as an azure blue flame."Cool!" Juuda grinned throwing his fists up. "ME NEXT!" He clinched his eyes shut and balled his fists up, veins popped up in his forehead and bent down a little like he was trying to take a dump. "Errrrrgggg!" He squeezed and squinted eventually falling backwards as steam popped out of his ears comically and he fell over.

He laid there having blown a blood vessel or two sprawled out and unmoving, I walked up to him and kicked him awake. "You all see that? Don't do that. You've been watching too much Dragon Ball Z, kid. You think by flexing your muscles and trying to physically pump yourself up, you'll be able to summon your MP?"

Juuda had anime like swirls for eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...ye-yeah?"

I slapped him over the forehead with my index and middle finger. WHAP! "Wrong. You'll only tire yourself out and look like constipated."

Jasmine looked over at me. "Well th-then how do we control our MP?"

"I'll tell you..." I pointed at her. "MP is a power that resides within you, the only thing you have to do is bring it out."

Lambo was deepened his gaze. "How do we do that? It's not by force as Juuda showed us, but you did it instantly."

"It's actually kinda simple, yet extremely difficult to get the hang of. But once you get it, it'll become second nature to you. The fundamentals of any game is like that and it's no different here. " I said.

"How do we do it?" Cyrus asked impatiently.

"Oh right yeah, you have to visual yourself taking control of your power. That's it. Sounds simple enough right?" I said.

"GOT IT!" Juuda jumped to life again, as before he was the first to try and demonstrate. He closed his eyes and held up his palms infront of him as if he were holding a ball. "POWERS OF THE GREAT JUUUUDA! I COMMAND YOU!" He said just before I slapped him over the forehead again.

"Be serious you little jerk." I said with a straight face. "It helps if you close your eyes though."

With that I had all four of them sit down in a small circle, they all were like a group of meditating monks, they sat with their legs crossed and the only thing I could hear was the relaxing rattling of the grass as the wind swept it. I stood there patiently watching to see who would get it first, minutes turned to hours and none of them still could summon their MP. Eventually they all opened their eyes completely giving up, sweat drenching their foreheads.

"It really does...SOUND easy." Jasmine sighed mopping her forehead of sweat.

Lambo kept his eyes closed, it was as if he were determined to get it.

Juuda fell on his back with his arms sprawled out. "Damn this is HAAARD!"

Cyrus opened his eyes as well. "I'm getting a headache, Kel...have you got any tips or anything?"

I stood above them looking over their complaints and whining. "Well...here's a big tip. The guy who trained me thought of it and it really helped me out." When I said that they all looked up at me, Lambo opened one eye and peered as well. "It's all visualizing, you have to visualize it and the MP in your body will respond in turn. To help you visual...think of your favorite fruit or your favorite food. Visual it's color, what it feels like, what it taste like...get the image clear in your mind."

I explained to them, they all sat down to meditate again, closing their eyes and crossing their legs. This time the looks on their faces was more focused rather than lost like they looked before.

"Have you all visualized your favorite food?" I asked.

They didn't respond with a spoken word, they all nodded at the same time almost in sync. "Now, visual a light just floating there in darkness, just a gentle little light..." I said. "Now imagine that little light and the darkness that it surrounds being inside of your belly."

About five minutes after I said that the wind began to pick up but it was bursting from their bodies, there wasn't a sign of aura yet but I could see the grass flowing in opposite direction away from the four which means they've activated their MP. Now that was activated, all they had to down now was bring it out.

"Now visual that same light, it's traveling through your veins traveling up through your blood and bones and out through your skin, it's just coming out like the rays of the sun." I said and about three minutes after I said that their auras exploded from their bodies.

All different colors, Jasmine's aura was pink and somehow I could see sakura peddles dancing in them.

Juuda's aura was orange, Lambo's aura was a darker maroon color and Cyrus' aura was teal.

"Now stand up and look at yourselves." I was almost a little proud here.

With that, they all opened their eyes at the same time. They looked at eachother then looked at their hands. "WHOA!" Juuda screamed before anyone else could say anything. "This is awesome!" I yelled out. "Now!" I tried to jump but he only leaped about three feet off of the ground. "What?" He jumped again but he still couldn't go any higher. "What gives?!"

"Well, this is amazing" Lambo paused. "Forgive me for sounding ungrateful but I don't feel any stronger?"

"Well that's because you haven't commanded your MP to do anything yet." I said. And with that they all gave me a new hazed look. "You guys played RPG's in your earth lives I'm sure...remember in every battle there was a user interface menu where you could select attacks and select spells and maneuvers for your characters right? Here is essentially the same thing."

I held up my right hand. "You have to command your MP, you can do this by..."

Juuda looked down at his his hands. "MAGIC POWER! I COMMAND YOU! MAKE ME JUMP HIGHER!"

I gave Juuda another whack over his forehead and his head whipped back. "Wait for me finish the explanation kid. Anyway, you can command your MP the same way you did activating it. By visualizing the command and putting it into action."

"I think I understand, it would be best if we could visual a small menu in our head right?" Lambo said hold up his right palm. "In that case...Indignation!" Lambo's aura settled into his body disappearing, but I wasn't impressed.

"He's gonna use one of the strongest spells in the Tales games! Indignation!" Jasmine said with sparkling eyes of wonder.

"No he won't." I said crossing my arms.

Jasmine looked at me and just as she did that, all of Lambo's MP focused on his palm like he was going to throw a Kamehamaha with one palm. The wind picked up around us and it seemed as though he really was about to do it. But the energy disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Wha?!"

The moment the spell was a dud, I slapped Lambo over the forehead with my two fingers as I did Juuda who laughed and pointed at him. "But I visualized it perfectly?" He rubbed his forehead.

"That's the thing about magic and magical techniques, unless you know the mechanics behind the spell. You won't be able to use it. Magic spells have a certain code to them and when you research it the code is imprinted in your head how the spell works. This happens without you even knowing it...kinda like remembering your phone number or a shopping list. It's uploaded to your brain and stays there...once your MP merges with the spell code then you'll be able to use the spell. But if you just scream out or select spell in your head that you know you haven't learned then it'll always be a dud. In other words you haven't researched or even looked up Indignation so you can't use it." I explained plainly and Lambo's mouth formed a stupid "O" shape.

"And since we're in a Final Fantasy world then you'll never be able to use Indignation because it's a spell in the Tales of worlds." Jasmine said drooping her head low.

I shrugged. "There's always Thundaga."

The moment I finished explaining Juuda suddenly flew into the air, it seems he understood how the COMMAND system works. He flew up and laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHA! Juuda is all powerful, now Kel...It's PAY BACK TIME!" He screamed flying down at us.

"Heh...you're a hundred years too early." I said holding up the Tsubaki MK.I with both hands and a grin.

"Maybe he is, but combined I'm pretty sure we'll be able to stand a chance now." Cyrus pulled the white cloth away revealing a black Winchester Rifle that looked newly crafted. It was so stunned it shocked me for a second as I stared down the barrel. He pointed it directly at me and grinned. "Now I'm in my element." He said with a grin.

Jasmine drew her Twin Laser Blades as well. "Please forgive us, Kel sensei. But this opportunity is too good to pass up. We know how to fight you now!"

"Alright, if you guys are ready to lose again." I said.

"I'm not so sure this time!" Lambo stood up like a knight and rushed I from the right.

With Juuda coming down from up top, Jasmine coming from the left and Lambo from the right as well as Cyrus at long range. I was totally boxed in, not really impressed though I've been in worse situations. Now it's time to crush their dreams yet again!

**Author's Note: Once again Kel will battle the rookies, but this time will the battle turn out differently? Kel still has a big decision to make though! Next update the new fledglings take flight! **


	16. ACT ONE Chapter 10

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 10: Cosmos' Champion**

**~Opening Theme: "Battlefield" Sengoku Basara Season 2 OST~**

* * *

"HAAAAAAA!" Juuda screamed as he dropped down on me like a meteor. It was a good plan of attack, using gravity and his own increasing fall speed it greatly boosts the power of his attack. Did Juuda actually plan that out or is he just a little overzealous, with this kid I can never tell.

While the others were approaching me on all sides, I leaped straight up to meet Juuda. He had his katana drawn upward with a vertical slash. We both collided blades creating a powerful shockwave which expelled from our bodies like an invisible pulse. The shock from the attack caused Juuda to reach up and touch his ears with both his hands.

This was his first time flying so high and clashing swords, the air pressure and wind resistance effects the ears. It makes them pop, like yawning on an airplane while it's still high up. He wasn't used to it yet, while he was distracted with his little dilemma. I grabbed him by his forehead and forced him down, he went flying to the earth and crashed through two trees landing in a crater. "It's still too early for you."

Looking down at the ground I spotted Cyrus who had his Winchester Rifle locked on me, using his own MP he merged his power with the rifle and let off a high powered teal colored round that flew like a speeding baseball at me. The shot was empowered with his aura so it was much faster and much more powerful than ordinary round.

I held up my beam katana and it collided with my blade, forcing my hand back and trying to pierce through the energy of my Tsubaki. "Now this is interesting." I said trying to force the bullet back, it was big enough to be a 30x165 Tank Helicopter Gun Round. "Guh!" The bullet was so powerful it knocked my beam katana right out of my hands disarming me completely

"Fheeew." I whistled looking down at my sizzling and smoking hands.

"Finally we got you to part with that weird weapon. Even though you're disarmed, I'm still gonna attack you full force!" Lambo thrust towards me. **"Sonic Thrust!"** While we were in mid air, Lambo thrust his Great Sword forward at high speed releasing a sound breaking attack at me.

"Not bad!" I said moments before I drew a second beam katana from my blazer. This one was white with a golden base and the light saber's color was a neon green. "Meet the Camella " With that I swung the new blade beam sword forward colliding with Lambo's thrust causing another shockwave to explode but Lambo wasn't as effected as Juuda. But the shock of the swords slamming together rattled his hands but it wasn't enough to stop him from attacking a second time.

We both collided swords at least forty time in five seconds, I was amazed at Lambo's speed especially with a great sword, something that usually takes two hands to wield. But he didn't have the endurance to keep it up, he was breathing hard already. I ended the fight between us with a head butt then when he faded back I grabbed him by his foot, spun him right side up and kicked him in the chin to thrust him back towards the earth and hit the ground beside Juuda.

POW!

Another round by Cyrus flew at me and I phased out this time, appearing right in front of him. His head popped up from the sights of his rifle and his eyes widened. "Nice empowerment, that's a good way to use your MP. You'd be a really good synergist." He spun his gun upside down making a club out of it and swung diagonally downward.

I playfully took a jumping step back as he missed. "So how'd you come across that gun? That's a Winchester isn't it?"

Cyrus looked up at me. "Yeah I always liked the traditional guns, I asked Cosmos a little while after we got here if I could have a gun that suited me! I'd prefer an AK assault rifle with laser sights!" He tried to club me again but I covered my left fist in an Aeroga wind spell. **"Tornado-Cut!"** I upper cutted him with the wind elemental fist causing him to go spiraling upward then twisting down to the ground.

Jasmine came last, she came at me like a pink blur using her MP to improve her speed but I could see her as plain as day. She phased in just in front of me and tried a double strike with both of her laser schimitars but I slashed downward hitting her strike back at her and her body jerked back but she phased out again this time leaving nothing behind but sakura blossoms.

She appeared behind me this time but I turned around quickly and slashed her horizontally but her body burst into sakura peddles again. "Oh-ho..." I grinned. I thought I'd dispatch her easily but it seems she has some kind of plan cooked up. And I was impressed with this sakura peddle show. I knew it was just an extension of her aura but it was definitely beautiful.

**"Hyakka Ryoran" **She phased in mid air and came flying down covered in her pink aura like a ball of cotton. The ball of aura came down at me and I grinned as I swung upward slashing through it. The moment I cut through the ball of aura thousands of gorgeous pink flower peddles burst into a dance raining down over the area.

**"Gurenken!"**

POW!

OH MY GOD!

Before I even realized what happened I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I threw up blood while sliding backwards on my own two feet. I looked up seeing Jasmine with her elbow up having struck me in the chest. That Hyakka Ryoran technique, she used it as a distraction. She concealed her aura in that making me that that it was her...then sealed her own presence by turning off her MP aura so I couldn't detect her.

Then while went in for the hit.

"Not bad..." I grinned as blood poured through my teeth.

Jasmine's eyes flared. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me...those techniques. I don't even know what they mean...but my body just reacted." While she spoke she didn't drop her guard and I liked that.

I kept grinning. "Well it's because those are the hidden techniques sealed within you, when you and the rest were brought here...your bodies were reconstructed given new powers and abilities. As you grow and become stronger, those techniques and abilities become more and more familiar to you. Those moves you just used, you always knew them...you're just remembering them now."

"Thanks for your teachings Kel or should I say, Master. But I think I can handle my own growth from here on out." She said getting into a new fighting pose. She had her left blade held down near her side and her right sword over her left shoulder in a rogue like dual sword stance.

"You can thank me by defeating me, Jasmine Kairos." I said gesturing with my hand for her to 'bring it'.

Jasmine phased out and this time I phased out with her and she appeared where she thought I would be standing but I was right behind her. I tapped her shoulder and she looked back then phased out and appeared in the air, I followed her and tapped her shoulder again. She swung her saber around this time trying to hit me but this was a faint to get away.

Before the blade even landed she phased out again and appeared near the craters were I'd knocked Juuda and Lambo and I was right there behind her just standing there looking at her. For a moment, she stood up and looked around for me. I didn't tap her shoulder to let her know I was there this time.

"You know, you really should try to focus on using new techniques." I said.

"KYAAAA!" She screamed out and jumped high into the air performing a front flip to get away. When she landed she slid back and landed straight into me, I'd run over to where I knew she would land.

"Oh-ho, so you thought it was your speed that got you to land the hit on me. Actually no it was..." Before I could sock her one, her body burst into sakura peddles again.

"It was my element of surprise right?!" She said and before I she could make a swing, I turned my body at a 180 degree angle at high speed and thrust my palm into her chest knocking the wind out of her.

**"Raika Houken"** I said and she went flying back with wide dilated eyes, slamming into a tree and landing on her face unmoving.

With that all of the noobies were down...again.

"Damn, I'm hungry. I'll leave these guys to wake up on their own." I said turning off my Camella and picking up the Tsubaki MK.I.

******Author's Note: Short update! But next chapter is full of intrigue! The people of Kilika are in a panic? What has Clare done?! Find out next update in NMSI! **

******Weapon Primer: The Camella or formally known as the Tsubaki is a beam katana from the No More Heroes game series. It is renamed to Camella in No More Heroes 2. And it's Kel's second main beam katana for NMSI2. Versus him just using the Blood Berry in the first installment.**


	17. ACT ONE Chapter 11

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 11: The Punisher**

**~Opening Theme: "Scary Ambient" FEAR OST ~**

* * *

After defeating the newbies in a second humiliating crash course of pain. I was feeling pretty good inside, something about beating down on abunch of cocky punks really gets your spirits up. I tried to push away the real issue here which was the big decision on whose side am I really fighting for.

The answer to this question was pretty obvious wasn't it?

Earth, I was born there and my family's there. It stands to reason that I would of course fight for Earth rather than some Fantasy Realm that was created all for the sake of being just a setting for a war. But despite that, Cosmos and Chaos created the life on these worlds. Even if they were created recently it still doesn't mean that the life isn't organic and real.

When these NPC's fall and hurt themselves they bleed, if you break their hearts, they'll cry or feel sorrow like anyone would on Earth.

"Ahhh...this is such a pain in my ass." I said aloud as I walked through the emerald colored jungle of a forest. I noticed there weren't much fiends here in the Kilika Wood not like how they were in the Final Fantasy game actually. There were no Killer Bees or Seed Spitting Asparagus running around here.

Maybe Shuyan and his forces cleared this place out.

As I continued on the beaten path I used to get to the clearing to head back, I noticed the hot humid air began to slowly but surely cool over. The temperature dropped more and more as I continued trotting forth. As I continued I noticed that I could see my breath, things were getting so cold that actual frost began to build on the trunks of trees and their leaves, even the dirt began to ice over.

I didn't panic but my body knew something that my mind didn't.

This cold and devious presence was very familiar so much so that I began to relax my tense shoulders and stood up straight. I straightened my gray tie and made sure that my suit was slick and smooth. The suit I wore was made of mythril, created by Cosmos but designed by me. Despite it looking like just an ordinary business suit it was like a high grade battle armor. My hat was made of the same material which was equivalent to a battle helm.

I simply stood as still as I could so that this presence whatever it was, could recognize me and engage without fear of me lashing out. "Well, well, well...long time no see."

The ghostly image that appeared in front of me was none other than Lecter R Purgatory himself, he appeared as a black phantom of sorts. His body covered in a dark veil, so I couldn't see the makings of his face but I could see the outlining of his body. He was like a shadow just standing there in front of me.

"Yeah, you're looking well." I stuck my hands in my pockets and sighed a bit. Despite everything that's gone down between us, Lecter was still my friend. At least that's what one part of me was saying.

"What can I say, I make even death look good." The shadow began to approach me leaving behind a black mist as he strode through me like a specter.

I didn't fear him nor did I move, I just watched as he walked through me like a ghost and appeared behind me over my right shoulder. "What are you doing here, Lex?" I asked.

"Just a friendly check up! You don't seem that thrilled to see me." He replied with a raspy tone. "Since I'm not allowed to confront you for a year or Shinryuu would destroy my soul and Chaos. I figured I'd visit you, using this...trippy new spell I learned. It's a loop hole in the system, try to enjoy it. I am."

I raised an eyebrow then turned to see the shadow just hanging there with his arm over my shoulder. "I don't seem that thrilled? Well excuse me...but wasn't you who almost killed billions by playing pool with two planets?"

"Oh yeah, ahhhhh hahaha...let bygones be bygones man. Anyway you've got a year to prepare yourself for my next big plan. I've got something that'll make that look like childs play." He responded walking away from me and appearing standing on a tree branch above me.

"And I'll stop that one too."

"Nah, not this time. This time, you're gonna die for sure." Lecter replied. "Infact, I've got it on good word that you're going to die this time."

"We'll see in another year. So is this all you showed up to tell me?" I asked.

The ghost shook his head. "Yeah, just to see how you were doing and possibly set up your current life for a trilogy engagement. You know typical bad guy stuff...oh yeah, I've also been watching from the Realm of Chaos your little ordeal with this Earth Mercenary faction. I must say I'm a little impressed. I say fuck both sides and set up Spira to battle the Earth Faction in one gorey, bloody war."

I sighed and simply walked past him. "See you in the next Conflict, Lecter."

"Yeah see ya dude. I'm just gonna go back to the realm of Chaos and sleep with demon chicks." Lecter replied.

After leaving the freezing presence behind I made my way to the main dirt road that led to the Kilika Shrine, there were soldiers running by and up to the steps past me. "Hurry! Hurry! We have to put the fire out!" I looked back seeing them carrying sacks of water.

"Fire?" I said.

I quickly darted after them up the shrine steps where I saw Kilika Temple burning to the ground and soldiers watering down the fire. Dona the ex-summoner of Kilika and her husband and former guardian Barthello were both there helping to calm the fire by using Blizzard and Water spells.

People were being dragged away from the temple with third degree burns and soldiers were in a panic.

"What happened here?" I asked grabbing the closest soldier I could find.

He gazed at me and broke my grip. "It was that crazy woman that YOU brought here. She set the temple on fire...my little brother he..." The soldier cried.

"KELVIS!" I heard my name screamed with passion and I turned slowly, seeing Shuyan standing at the very curb of the steps he hooked his arm for me to follow him and I obliged. I made my way down the steps after him and we both came to the mid section of the stairs where we saw lots of Kilika soldiers gathered around in a circle surrounding Clare who was restrained and lying on the floor.

"Clare! Why did you do this?" I asked angrily peering down at her.

She grinned up at me lying on her belly. "Ah fuck you, fuck all of this...you said to do whatever we wanted in this shitty little backwoods town and I took you up on the offer. You fucking bronze pig."

"Three people died in that fire, you'll pay with your life." Shuyan reached to his back drawing his pistol grip twin barrel shotgun and pointed it at the back of Clare's head.

Clare cursed and flailed on the ground, tied up by the strong ropes which were bound with powerful magic nailing her to the ground. I could see myself in the past, talking to her. Trying to understand and accept her for who she was, but I couldn't. There was no forgiveness for this, despite being my comrade this girl continues to belittle the team and the entire Conflict.

She constantly talks of killing and destruction, yet I continued to push her into the right direction hoping she would change. "What the fuck do you pussy lickers expect from me huh?! If you don't like it...go and give your shithead complaints to the Harmony Bitch that brought me here!"

"No." I interrupted her reaching into my suit coat and drawing Tsubaki from the coat. "Cosmos gave you a choice to come here and change your life around or to stay on Earth and eat shit...you tell me to blame her. Yet you could have easily said 'No'...it was your choice that you were here...your choice to follow me and your choice to kill those innocent people in that temple."

"Your point? Faggot?" She asked looking up at me.

I grabbed her by her ropes and pulled her up to her feet. "My point is...you..."

GASH!

I stabbed Tsubaki straight through Clare's chest and her eyes widened as blood began to pool out from her mouth. "Are a distraction...I am at War...I have no need for people like you who continue to get in my way." I drew Tsubaki from her chest and in a quick hook swing, I lopped her head square off of her shoulders.

Her head dropped behind the crew of men like a bounced like a blitzball and her bloody, headless body dropped beside me as the blood from her neck rained down over my suit and body.

The scene was gruesome, even for the men who wanted revenge for their dead citizens didn't expect this. I looked back at Shuyan and he for once, stared at me in complete shock. He didn't expect me to take the life of a comrade, in fact I was sure that the me from one year ago would never have done this.

But it isn't until you've faced down someone like Lecter, that you see who you really are inside.

I withdrew Tsubaki and put it away in my coat. "Burn the body, I don't want any of the others to see this..."

"Too late." A familiar voice said behind me.

I slowly turned my head to see Colin standing there with his arms crossed and his trident strapped to his back, he was wearing a new black suit with an emerald green tie and his dreadlocks were tied to the back of his head in different. He even wore black shades. "Lookin' clean man." I said with a half grin trying to disguise the fact that I just killed someone.

But Colin simply kept a cold gaze on me. "Don't worry, I don't care...it had to be done anyway." Colin walked over to the corpse and looked down over it. "The bitch slowed us down and she was going to be a problem later on. But she was one hell of a fighter, that's for damn sure."

I tried to change the subject again. "Where'd you get the suit?"

"I had Cosmos make it, it's very light in weight compared to tactical armor but she said it's twice as hard." He tipped his shades up onto the bridge of his nose. "Also, I had a talk with her about what's going on and about Clare too...just some things I wanted to know."

The soldiers of Kilika all left to tend to the wounded from the blast sight at Kilika and both me and Shuyan stood to listen to Colin as he explained. "I wanted to know more, I'm not the type to sit around and fight for no real reason...so I asked her afew things about our mission as well as Clare and why a Goddess who was suppose to be of the representation of harmony would bring along a psychopath like Clare to fight for us."

"And?" Shuyan asked.

"Well Clare was a woman born with a chaotic soul but a heart of tranquility. She hoped...no...she knew that being around you, Kel. Would change her and she'd become a great asset to our cause. But you dispatched her...so...goodbye to that." He shrugged. "I don't blame you I would have done it twice over by now."

Clare's death wasn't as sorrowful or meaningful as one would anticipate, it was actually hollow and soulless. After killing her I felt bad for the first couple of seconds but that was overwhelmed with my rational mind telling me that it was a lost cause to begin with. So Cosmos brought her here to try change her around, as I thought.

"And you had more information about VOLCANO Corps?" Shuyan continued pushing for the facts.

Colin stared at the two of us. "Why didn't you guys just ask Cosmos about this yourselves?"

"We try not to rely on her too much." I shrugged and it was true, Cosmos is a Goddess who maintains harmony. I think her just teleporting us all here to enjoy this wild ride is compensation enough for my services.

"Well we were brought here to suppress VOLCANO corps from reaching this world. And not for the reason we thought..." Colin tipped his shades up.

"What? Well why would we have to push them back?" I asked.

"Shinryuu the God Dragon, will destroy Earth if VOLCANO Corps arrives to Spira to dominate it." Colin replied.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

******Author's Note: The truth about Cosmos' mission in Spira has been revealed. Shinryuu the Dragon God will destroy Earth but Cosmos wishes to save it! Find out what's really going on in the next update! **


	18. ACT ONE Chapter 12

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 12: The Moonfox Returns**

**~Opening Theme: "Atonement" Final Fantasy XIII OST~**

* * *

"WAIT WHAT?! Shinryuu's gonna destroy Earth?" I asked. I didn't like to both Cosmos, I always figured I'd handle things on my own. That's always how I was even as a kid, I'd always try to handle my own problems. But this was too much, I needed an explanation. But then as I was thinking that very thing, Cosmos' sexy and sage like voice rang in our ears. It was like all of time around us had stopped.

The soldiers rushing up to the burning temple, men carrying down injured victims and the few soldiers left with cleaning up Clare's dead body. Cosmos appeared like a small light in the midst of chaos. "Cosmos, what's going on? Why is Shinryuu gonna destroy Earth?" I asked.

Before she could answer Shuyan gave a swing at explanations. "Perhaps because it disrupts the Conflict in some way?"

"Yes, this plain was created solely for the purpose of War between Harmony and Discord. Should the human race attempt to move in and harvest this forbidden fruit, Shinryuu will destroy them for their interference. I apologize for leading you towards mistaken intent. But I want you to stop them not for the sake of preservation on Spira's part. But to stop them in order to save Earth." Cosmos slowly hovered past all of us and over to Clare's side.

She knelled down and placed a hand on her shoulder and with that the headless corpse as well as the head turned to pure crystal and exploded into tiny particles which she absorbed. "It seems this one could not reach her purpose."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I shrugged. "But I can't afford to wait for her to turn around."

"Your resolve was strong when dispatching her." She stood up refusing to face us. "Go Kelvis, there isn't much time left."

With that time returned to normal and Cosmos was gone. The soldiers whom were cleaning up Clare's body had suddenly freaked out seeing she was now gone in an instant. "Holy shit this is bad." I said looking back at Shuyan. All three of us, me, Shuyan and Colin raced down the stairs, through the Kilika Wood and into Shuyan's villa where Razor's body was still tied up.

I slapped the side of his head and his eyes opened again. "Syth, you there?" I asked speaking into Razor's face.

Razor smirked then closed his eyes, with that he opened them again and the luminous glow returned linking him to Syth Wildman where ever he was. "Gentleman, you've returned. Have you thought of the purpos-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, listen it would be in your best interests to leave Spira alone. I repeat, leave Spira...turn back and head to Earth. We will not surrender this world to you. If you want a fucking war you've got one." I said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm...I have six Battleship Aircrafts, twelve flagships and eight ground units. All costing well over 40 billion...I sold everything I own to invest in this venture and I will not see my assets and money squandered. We've done the recon on Spira, they don't have the tech or resources to even scratch my forces. If you want to stand in the way of VOLCANO corp, you'll be stomped on the like the rest of the trash. Wildman out." With that Razor's head drooped low and the transmission was cut.

"So that's it then, we're officially at war." Colin narrowed his eyes behind his shades.

"Dammit we have to move fast...Colin you help the others with their training. Shuyan, you get on gathering the old band back together...get with Cosmos and find out where they are, bring them all here." I started to run outside when Colin called.

"Where are YOU going?!"

"To build an army, there's no way we'll be able to stop VOLCANO Corps on our own. We're gonna need some help. Man I feel like Shepard in Mass Effect 3."

"How?! It took us almost an entire day to get here by ferry!"

"I'm gonna get around the way I always did. I only took the boat with you guys because you haven't learned how to fly yet."

"WAIT YOU CAN FLY?!"

I bolted down to the walkway in Kilika and ran to the end of the pier where the ships were. I spotted a familiar face here, it was Rocky. He was standing on the ship looking over the banister at the horizon. "Rocky?" I said and he turned his head to see me. Rocky wore a new black suit with a white long sleeve button up.

He didn't have the blazer on, just the dress up vest and a crimson red tie. On his back was a matching red cape with a high vampire like collar. "What are you doing here buddy? You missed a wicked training session? And where the hell do you guys keep getting these suits?"

"Cosmos gave it to me. I don't normally wear suits but for some reason it feels better than anything I've ever worn in my life. It might be just because it was made by Cosmos." Rocky stood up and turned to me revealing also a pair of white gloves over his hands. Fancy. "You wear a suit..."

"Yeah I do, who says you have to look like a barbarian just to have a bloody fight?" A philosophy that Lecter and myself shared. "Anyway, what are you doing here just moping around by yourself?"

Rocky looked down and his eyes began to gloss over. "It's just, I really wanna see her. Izzy...I know Cosmos brought me here to help you fight but...she's all I can think about right now. I can't do what Cosmos wants until I know she's alright, until I can feel her in my arms again." Rocky, I could tell the guy had real feelings for her. I know that Izzy's okay out there, she's a pretty strong girl and plus she's with a friend. So I doubt she's in any real danger.

"Well, Shuyan's working on gathering everyone up. Maybe you can go with him, he's bound to come into contact with Izzy soon." I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

With that his face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just head to Shuyan's villa and ask him what he needs done. Follow his orders and you'll come into contact with Izzy again. I'm sure of it." I explained.

Rocky shook his head. "Thanks, thank you so much Kel." With that he ran off with his cape flailing in the wind.

He cares a lot about her, he defied even a Goddess' orders just to see her again. I envy her, I wish I had a gal that cared that much about me. But being the warrior of harmony, I'm forever locked in this Conflict. Lecter would just try to kill any woman I would call my mate. Well now isn't the time for such thoughts.

I turned my hat backwards so that the snap back was over my forehead. With that held both of my palms up and exploded fire from them like two jets. I leaped into the air then put my hands at my sides using the flames to boost me forward. The people of Kilika looked at me like I was the messiah and I could hear their 'awes' and 'ohs' as they echoed over the sea.

I flew over the sea like a missile, this flight is something I came up with mimicking Tsuna from Hitman Reborn. I came up with it a few days after I got to Spira and I was able to get around to various places without much help effort. Of course the others figured out how to fly too, using their Eidolons.

_Eidolons, __now that I think about it I don't talk or mention Eidolons all that much. It would be better if you'd played the Final Fantasy XIII game it would make more sense to you. You see when Cosmos recreates her chosen warriors and all who fight for her, of course you get new powers. Improved strength, speed and a durable super human body but there is also something else she gives you. A crystal of pure light that is etched into your soul._

_That crystal holds the true power of Harmony and your Eidolon._

_But you have to master your Eidolon to obtain that power. Mastering your Eidolon means defeating it in combat, to control a powerful beast you must dominate it and show it whose master. To summon the Eidolon is pretty easy, there is a tattoo'd seal over the hearts of the chosen warriors of Cosmos. Once the seal is broken the Eidolon is summoned._

_But it's not something they know about or can see for that matter until they grow to a certain point with their combat capabilities. _

_Everyone whose fought with me in the Final Fantasy VII world against Lecter had discovered their Eidolon and they use it nearly everyday. Well except Shuyan, of course. Which is a shame because he has the best one. I have an Eidolon but I've never summoned it or challenged it to a duel, I didn't find the need to use him. But I'm thinking maybe the time is soon._

As I surfed across the skies above the sea which looked like glass, I noticed a figure just suspended in the air a few kilometers off, as I got closer to it, it gained form. It was a person, much like me he was standing on fire to keep himself levitated. It was a blue flame, this guy was about as tall as I was with silver hair designed in downward spikes that made him look like Riku's twin brother.

But this was the weird thing about him, he had long and pointy fox ears that poked up from his head and sagged to the right a little. Behind him was a long and fluffy fox tail.

He wore a beige trench coat over a black button up and dark cerulean slacks with black dress shoes.

Upon seeing him I was slowed down my flight and fixed my flames to also keep hold me up from my feet. I wasn't sure who this was, I thought it may be another one of VOLCANO Corps men, but I didn't see a single brand on him nor did he feel like he was with them. This guy somehow felt familiar but I couldn't put my thumb on who it was.

There was a moment of silence here, we both stared at each other. The only sound being made was the seagulls flying by and the ocean's surf below.

"Long time no see..."

The moment he said those words, my memories played back the face of the man who once fought on par with both me and Lecter. Griffin Luna, I glared into his demonic slit eyes and somehow it all made sense. "Griff." I replied.

"The one and only hahaha..." He laughed drawing a long wooden staff from his coat, his D.O.S beam katana from a year ago. Only now it looked cleaned up and refurbished. The wooden brown color was gone and replaced with a dark blue and there were black kanji written along the sides of it. "Have you any idea what I've been through, Kel?"

"What do you want? And how did you even get here?" I asked. "No before all of that...how can you still exist here?"

Griffin looked at me and raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know himself or rather, surprised that I didn't know.

"VOLCANO Corps is a company from Earth that's going to strike Spira in less than two days. If we don't push them back Shinryuu will destroy them and Earth for interfering in the Conflict. Why doesn't that apply to you or Dez? Why hasn't the Earth been destroyed?!" I asked. I think I asked more passionately then I should have because deep down, I wanted to save Earth too. And if there was a way, I would definitely find it.

Griffn ran a hand through his long silver hair which reached his back then shook his head and shrugged. "Let me tell you my story first...because I very may well have those answers for you. You seem abit more...desperate than the last time we fought."

"I don't have time for your fucking story, just tell me already!" I shouted.

He ignored me and spoke. "After the battle on Earth and you killed Lecter, the world was regenerated and restored to it's original form since before all of us entered it. So it went back from Zero and the story progressed without us."

"I know that." I interrupted him again but he kept talking.

He used his staff to sit on like a bench and just floated there in a sitting position. "Cosmos sent your friends up on beams of light, beaming them to this world for the one year resting period before the next conflict. Because you used her powers to bring your friends back to life, Cosmos was severely weakened so she could exercise her control over the galaxy immediately. Which explains why the warp holes she created for all of you to get to the GU in the first place...wouldn't close immediately. It takes a great amount of magic power to open and close those damn things a power you robbed her of."

My eyes widened. So that's why Cosmos didn't just close the gates, this is my fault!

"Anyway, when the world of being regenerated I thought I was going to die. Everything that didn't fit, every scar left on the world was disappearing to nothingness and right when that huge light of an eraser was coming for me. I was beamed up as well...wanna know who did it?" Griffin said holding up a finger with a devious sly smile.

"Damn you're so fucking annoying, DUDE GET ON WITH IT!" I yelled.

"The God Dragon Shinryuu of course...when he beamed me up. Guess who else was there? Your little friend Dez Xerxes...for you see...we have a much bigger role in these worlds than you think. Dez and I are Guardians of the Conflict...anything that is to disturb it. We're suppose to destroy..." He replied. "But of course the Gods being as...shy as they are. They didn't tell us this and me and Dez moved into different directions. I tried my best to defeat both you and Lecter, having made you two fucks my rivals. And Dez tried to stop the cycle by getting the both of you to become friends again. It was really quite interesting..."

"Guardians of the Conflict?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you see Dez was knocked out at the time she didn't hear any of this so she doesn't know her role but Shinryuu explained the whole shibang to me and what my mission WAS...Shinryuu is the God Dragon, the Judge who watches over all the Conflict and the ref who decides the winner at the end of each war. Now for a Dragon God this guy, if you are to ever meet him...he's nothing like how his title lets on. He's a huge prick and he loves battle a lot...he was so impressed with the way I interrupted things between you and Lecter. He gave me a new mission." He lifted his D.O.S beam katana and slowly pulled it from it's sheath revealing the golden blade beneath.

I ignored his posture for battle and glared at him. "And that new mission is?"

"To test the might and resolve of the Chosen by facing them in combat. Show me that you're worthy of being the Warrior of Harmony. If you can't prove your resolve here then Shinryuu will destroy you Kel."

I didn't care much about myself, I knew I had the resolve and I knew I could take Griffin down but, what about Dez. "What about Dez's mission? Is she still a Guardian of the Conflict? And what about you...does this mean your role is different?"

"Enough talk...I've been itching to draw my blade again against you or Lecter."

**Author's Note: Griffin has returned and it turns out the God Dragon Shinryuu has sent him to test out Kel's resolve for being the Warrior of Harmony. But what does that mean for Dez? Has her mission changed as well?**


	19. Diary Chapter: Jasmine Entry 03

**Diary Chapter: Jasmine Entry 3**

We found Kel staring out into the ocean with his back turned to us. I glanced out into the view and found it relaxing, I wonder if anyone in Kilika watched the scenery and appreciated it? Lambo, Juuda, Cyrus and I watched him as he continued to face the ocean. I don't remember who called out to him, either me or someone else but Kel didn't respond nor looked toward us. For some reason, I had the feeling he was troubled somehow, just not sure what it was about. Perhaps the war? Wars are always a troubling subject to be in or talked about.

Someone called out to him again and this time he turned to us and I caught that troubled look for a brief second but it was gone when he asked us what we wanted. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed his look for that small second. Maybe, they would have a sharper focus than I did, I guess. If they did though, they didn't make a notion to say they did. Perhaps a distraction? Oh my, that sounded a little dark. Maybe we could help him while he's helping us as well? Kel seemed to know what we wanted from him but said nothing.

Training helps, I suppose.

I was nervous when I asked him about him training us even if only for a while. Oh dear, Viktor, if you're reading this then please understand, I don't mean any disrespect! You're an excellent mentor and I learned a lot from you, it just we're all new to this war, so there are some things only Kel or his friends can teach us all. Please don't be upset.

Amazing, how MP can allow Kel to do such things, moving at super speed, aid in his jumping ability. I know it's used for skills and magic, but for that it was a surprise. Well, maybe I shouldn't have been surprised, it is rather like a game and anime. See quite a lot, but that's just onscreen and imaginations from someone's mind. I wonder how long it took for Kel to master all of that?

I giggled as Juuda tried his hand in summoning his MP via Dragon Ball Z style. It failed of course, but it wasn't the reason why I found it amusing. No it was just his antics at doing it; it was plain to see that it annoyed Kel a little but it was still funny. Such a strange boy, but always had this gift to make people laugh from just being... himself.

It was a lot more difficult than I thought in activating our MP. Definitely sounds much easier than it is. How does Kel or his friends do this?

Oh...

It WAS that simple. I smiled at everyone's auras, an array of colors like a rainbow; though mine was pink. It's not my favorite color but its my second favorite and it looked rather beautiful; I giggled a little to myself as I touched one of the sakura petals that seemed to be interwoven into my MP aura. I wonder why? Strawberries and cherries were a couple of my favorite flavors and snacks. Maybe the MP aura picked up on it? And sakura blossoms are lovely to watch.

I was sad and disappointed that Lambo couldn't do Indignation, it would've been a sight to see. But I guess the Final Fantasy realm cancels out spells used from other realms? Could make sense though, to prevent any damage to the balance to the world as well as cause a panic from a new spell to the people here. And prevent us from hurting ourselves since we don't know how to use them yet. Plus, depending on which Indignation spell Lambo could've been aiming for also had an aid to it. ToA's Indignation needs fotons to use the spells and well while MP here is the same as ToA's fotons it also different.

After Kel taught us the COMMAND system to control and use the MP, Juuda was eager for another spar with the man. I watched him fly up, laughing and the idea struck me as well. I don't like the idea of it though as I watched Cyrus hold up and aim at Kel with rifle. So that's what he was hiding in the white cloth. I don't like it, but then there's nothing better out there to train on that wouldn't try to kill us back right off the bat. That and well always go against the best to test yourself. I apologized to Kel and then dashed toward him from his left.

This was going to hurt. I know it.

Juuda again was first to attack, I hung back and watched, frowning slightly as Kel dispatched him easily again. Hmm... Direct attacks aren't going to work. He's much stronger than we are for a reason, and much faster. Even if we all attacked him at once, we wouldn't be able to overpower him, even with the help of using MP attacks now. No, that didn't work the first time, it wouldn't work now either, he'll be expecting that really.

Cyrus attacked next and surprised Kel, even disarming him completely. So he can't handle long range attacks that much. Okay, but that's not gonna be enough. I watched as Lambo raced in to attacked even though Kel had no weapon, it took everything in me to not protest at the idea of it. It's a war, I have to remember that, I hated it but its a life or death situation... can't make exceptions. Cyrus kept locked onto the two, aiming swiftly as he tried to keep up with them and accidentally shoot Lambo. He had to wait for the right moment, leaving himself open. Long range is deadly if the enemy isn't aware of it, but if the enemy does know of it, it makes it harder, so the best it can do at this stage of our fighting potential is be a distraction...

Distraction...

That's it.

Kel is expecting direct and obvious attacks. He wants us to attack differently, but since we're all new, he's only think we'll attack directly and try to over power him. The Warrior of Light is very focused but just expecting the common things new fighters do. And if we distract the mind, he'll be open.

I think.

I nodded to myself and started to focus, let's see what did I have or know in skills that could be used as a distraction against Kel? Let's see... Hmm? Where did these skills come from? Lambo and Cyrus went down. He'll be focused on me now... Oh hell what do I have-? Oh my god, I just swore and – My body reacted, dashing at him so fast for me.

H-how am I doing this? I don't know any of these of techniques!

I was surprised at how I was catching him off guard, my body just simply knew what to do as I slammed my elbow into his chest. And me, my mind was trying to catch up; I focused on watching myself fight Kel. I needed to learn this. The sakura petals... I watched as Kel was slightly mesmerized by the fall and dance of the petals. I don't blame him, they're always beautiful to watch...

Uh-oh... he's caught on. Well, a little I think, I was able to feint an attack with another petal illusion but he already knows, I believe even though he hit the clone, causing another burst of pink petals to dance in the air. I came in again from behind him, just one hit should do it but I had the nagging feeling he was ready for it and it was going to hurt.

I was right! I was right!

He knew and it hurt... and excuse my french... it hurt like hell!

**K ENTERTAINMENT NOTE: The Jazzy adventures continue...shishishsi!**


	20. ACT ONE Chapter 13

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
K ENTERTAINMENT- Undying Crystal, Flame Dragon Suda, Noxis and Zalger  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 13: Kel's Downfall**

**~Boss Battle Theme: "Afro Droid Aerial Fight Groove" AFRO SAMURAI the Game OST~**

* * *

_So Griffin and Dez, unbound by the Conflict are it's protectors, they're the security that is suppose to keep all foreign matters out. But they both went down different roads and Shinryuu just allowed this. Being the Judge and overseer that's a little odd. But then again he can do whatever the hell he wants. He has more power than Cosmos and Chaos combined. _

_All I know now, is that I have to stop VOLCANO Corps, Griffin appearing with all of his bullshit is just a stepping stone on the road to that goal. _

The both of us remained hovering in mid air about forty feet above the ocean's surface. I drew Tsubaki MK.I and the Camella gripping them both in hands while facing down Griffin whom kept the same Iaido posture. "I don't have a lot of time for you, so excuse me if I cut this a little short." I said phasing out and appearing behind him with a double diagonal slash. **"Double Impacto!"** In stead of dodging he spun around and used his own beam katana to block both my swords.

"Sorry but a short fight isn't what I'm in the mood for right now." He pushed both of my arms back with an unforeseen strength causing me to flail them up suddenly in pain. He spun around with a round house kick and struck me in the chest causing me to go sliding backwards on pure air.

**"Dean Drive FoxHound!" **He screamed the familiar of his attack as he flew at high speed at me clearing the distance between us in half a second. He tried three high speed strikes, one from below which I dodged with a backwards step, one in the middle horizontally which I parried and one from above with a downward slash and I used both of my blades to block.

"It seems neither of us were lacking in our self training." He said as we both split apart.

Griffin was quick and precised, his attacks were by no means indirect and having fought him once before he knows my habits and movements which makes him extra dangerous. I had the same high tension fighting against him as I did Lecter. "Yeah well, there can only be one right?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, one of us has to fall...and it's going to be you." Griffin said stepping down once and phasing out and appearing in front of me. We both at high speed swung our blades at one another, catching and parrying the other's strikes. Our blades collided shooting off sparks with every contact and wind was picking up pushing the water and clouds away from us in waves.

He was constantly sheathing and re-sheathing his sword while I was thrusting both of my beam katanas in a melee of swings. We both leaped at each other in one big attack colliding in the middle then slamming our knees together to break away.

**"Gecko Tenshou!"** He gripped his sheathed beam katana at his side, reeled back and drew in an iai slash releasing a massive silver aura blast shaped like a crescent moon.

I pushed fire magic to my palms which engulfed my twin beam katanas turning them into flaming torches. With that I stomped forward off of the air and swung both of my swords in a crossing X-shape. **"X Blaze!"** I collided with the wave causing both my flames and his silver aura to cancel out with a loud gunshot noise that rattled the surface of the ocean.

**"Dean Drive Fox-Millenium!"** At high speed Griffin came soaring through the concussive blast of both of our techniques. He flew straight at me while I was off guard and slashed me along my right shoulder causing blood to shoot up from my side. In those cripplingly slow moments I realized my mistake.

I flipped backwards while he was passing over head quickly and shoved my right foot into him. WHAM! But I looked up seeing he blocked it with his sheath then completely flipped over my head. As he used his blue flames to balance himself in mid air again, we both phased out and it then became a high speed battle.

We flew higher into the clouds clashing in mid air. The winds were roaring in my ears but I could see Griffin flying in opposition of me. We flew at one another and clashed then parted and flew higher. My azure blue aura surrounded me as I flew higher into the air and Griffin's silver aura surrounded him.

We both flew higher and higher like two missiles, soaring above the clouds into the heavens where I could see the sun clearly setting in the distance and a sea of white clouds were under our feet.** "Death Shock!"** I shouted flying at him as both the Camella and Tsubaki MK.I glen with a dark blue lightning magic.

I was above him and came down swinging both of my swords in a diagonal downward slash. **"Fox Shave!"** He shouted swinging his sword downward and slamming both of my blades down deflecting them away from him leaving my arms sagging for a split second. He took the opportunity and flipped backwards slamming his foot into my nose causing me to go flipping backwards through the clouds and up into the freezing barrier of space.

Looking up I could see the darkness of space, using my aura to keep me breathing I flew high above the atmosphere where Griffin followed close. And I flipped downward onto the white surface of the moon... both me and Griffin stared at each other enshrouded in our aura, the only thing keeping us from suffocating in space.

We were standing in the middle of a huge crater on the moon, slowly raising our blades.

**-BOSS BATTLE THEME CHANGE: "Augus Theme, Symphony No.9 in E Minor (4th Movement)" Asura's Wrath OST-**

**"Kitsune no Roku Kizu!"** Griffin sheathed his D.O.S Beam Katana again and unleashed it at high speed releasing a six massive slashes which flew traveling along the ground towards me.

I twisted my body once and crossed my swords up to my chest while bending down in a strange posture as if I were going to do a back flip.

**"Glaston Buster!"** I screamed aloud unleashing my body in an unwinding spin releasing a massive dome of my own azure blue energy which collided with the slashes and canceled them out.

From the smoke and rising dust of the moon's surface I flew through the screen of dust and straight towards Griffin who was taken a back by me using his strategy. I slahsed down with Camella and he blocked the slash with his sheath quickly, then tried a thrust to my face but I stepped to the right and slashed with an upper cut to slice him in half, he flipped backwards in mid air to dodge the slash.

**"Gatling Buster!"** I phased out and appeared behind him thrusting my swords forward at high speed, I was thrusting at such a high speed that it seemed like I'd gained thousands of more arms and swords.

**"Tougan-Madara"** With that Griffin sheathed his katana and began to match the speed of my thrusts with his quick draw clashing and colliding each of my attacks. This continued for several more seconds until we both jumped back at the same time. As we were both flying back we both swung our swords unleashing an energy wave from our swing.

**"Tora-Hou!"**

**"Gecko Tenshou!"**

We both slid backwards breathing hard, I couldn't catch my breath. My heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute and my lungs wouldn't seem to settle. I dropped to one knee feeling myself slipping, I'd used up entirely too much MP. Griffin seemed to have recovered, he was no longer panting and he didn't seem to lose one ounce of his fortitude.

"This is fun! This is the battle I've been craving so much! Of course only, Kel and Lecter can provide me with this much entertainment." He said getting low into his iai posture again.

I stood up straight and let out one final exhale before raising my beam katanas again. "Heh...you battle freak, I'll fuggin crush you."

"Saying things like that when it's obvious that your body is weak now and your MP is about to run out, pushing yourselves beyond your limit. That is what I want to see in an opponent. Most noobs and wannabes just keel over and die once they face an opponent that's truly stronger than them. There is no drive, no passion." Griffin grinned.

"An opponents whose stronger? Don't try to make yourself sound stronger than me you big fat asshole." I said narrowing my eyes.

"It seems you need a lesson in humility Kel. You run around in all of these battles fighting for your life and throwing cheeky insults, it's almost as if you don't think you can die or think you're immortal. You're always being saved within an inch of your life by your comrades or by some crazy coincidence and you believe this to be apart of your skill...look around you." He said and my eyes shuffled the area abit.

White rocks, white sand and ground and a dark skies with stars above us.

In the distance I could see Spira looking back at us.

"You're on the moon, isolated away from incident, away from your comrades and here...to face the truth about yourself. You're no god and I'm going to prove that right now by defeating you...with one last attack." He said. "How about it?"

"I was done listening to your gawddamn prattle anyway. Playtime's over assmuncher." I said spreading my legs.

"Heh heh heh...I can't wait to show you just how weak and helpless...YOU ACTUALLY ARE!" Griffin shouted thrusting forward towards me. With that Griffin slowly drew his beam katana.

"Time to use my strongest technique." I said bending down and at high speed unleashing my energy in low burst forward flying like a beam towards Griffin.

**"Kitsune Iaido Ougi: Tsukiyomi!" **

**"Strongest Technique: Phantom K!"**

We both crossed eachother in an old fashion styled samurai cut...I went sliding on one knee past him and he went sliding on both of his feet past me. I felt a huge gash across my chest and hundreds of smaller cuts appear across my body, on my arms, legs and torso. "Ahhhh!" I yelled in pain blood spewed from my body in all directions.

I dropped both of my beam katanas and fell on all fours finding it hard to even remain up this much.

I saw Griffin's legs appear near me, he knelled down beside me and grabbed me by my suit coat and lifted me up. "Without your comrades, without Cosmos to hold your hand Kel...you're nothing. The age of you towering above the people you surround is over...I understand you're in the midst of the war against VOLCANO Corps and as the Conflict Guardian it is my duty to assist you...but that doesn't change anything between us. I am going to fight you again...before that time comes. Learn how to stand on your own."

With that he threw me over head through the air and I flew out of the orbit of the moon, through the darkness of space and back into atmosphere of Spira. My body dangled through the flaming hot atmosphere, through the cool winds and clouds and back towards Besaid Island where I'd slammed onto the beach creating a crater.

I blacked out...

**Author's Note: Kel lost to Griffin! What will happen next? Find out in the next update! **


	21. Diary Chapter: Viktor Entry 01

**Diary Chapter: Viktor Entry 01**

_It's been a while since I've kept a journal, but since everyone else seems to be keeping some form or record of their experiences so far…'when in Rome', I suppose._

_Cosmos' request was unusual for someone like her, but not unexpected._  
_After all, I was trained to expect the unexpected._  
_But *their* appearance was something that cannot be even thought of as unexpected._

_I couldn't have imagined that VOLCANO would come here._  
_It wasn't their leader's style, in my experience._

_My inability to use their "magic" ended in my defeat, even with Collin's help._  
_Something in me prevents me from using it, unlike the others._  
_I'll have to ask Alex to look into it when I get back to the Hawk._  
_I'm not sure what to think about my first contract, though._

_Either way, however, VOLCANO's arrival changes things._  
_I'll have to be more careful, now that there's more than one air-mobile power flying around Spira._  
_The money from our first contract will have to go towards weaponry for the Hawk, assuming we survive it._

_Anyway, it looks like it's me, Kel, and Collin at this point._  
_The weaklings are taking deck below._  
_As harsh as my comrade's words are, Collin has a very good point._  
_We need soldiers, not children._  
_Other than us and maybe the crazy one, we're not exactly a fighting force to gasp at. I don't trust this Shuyan Chao, either._  
_I've met people like him, and they can be…unpredictable in their allegiances._

_Once this man saves us, and we get to dry land, I'll call up Alex._  
_I'll have to be leaving by night to get my contracts without notice._  
_Cosmos didn't want Kel involved, since he already has enough to deal with, and I plan to keep it that way._  
_This is a job for trained operatives._

**K ENTERTAINMENT NOTE: This entry is a little late but that's my fault I forgot I had it. **


	22. ACT ONE Chapter 14

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 14: A Happy Ball of Derp**

**~Opening Theme: "The Vestige" Final Fantasy XIII OST~**

* * *

"_So you've finally learned your place, it seems the luck of Gods for you have run out." _

"How did I lose?! The Phantom K is my strongest technique...The forward speed of the fall due to gravity will greatly increase my speed and attack power. The lower I get to the ground when I fall the stronger the attack. It's a move that breaks the sound barrier...how the hell did Griffin defeat the Phantom K?!"

_"You really are a moron aren't you? You used that move on the moon! It has about 1/6__th__ the gravity of Spira thus the added power from the fall wasn't applied DUMBASS!" _

"Hmmm well then I guess I'll have to develop the move more so that it's not so dependent on gravity."

"_Yes, if the extra force were applied then you probably would have won. Griffin is maybe a fraction faster than you...but you're definitely stronger than he is." _

"Right...the problem is HIS technique. What was THAT that he used to counter Phantom K?"

"_It looked like an ordinary quick draw strike, he's very good with those. But to closer speculation he drew his sword about a half a second slower than your Phantom K struck. The slowed attack gave him time to anticipate trajectory of your strike and counter almost immediately...All of that happened in miliseconds. Griffin is an opponent to be feared, not even Lecter could pull something like that off." _

"I probably wouldn't ever have been able to do something like that either. Not even I can slow down time that much when someone's moving at me breaking the sound barrier."

"_As I said before, Griffin is only a fraction faster but that fraction makes all the difference." _

"Hmmm...okay...one last question, who the hell are you?"

"_You've been talking to me this entire time and you don't know who I am?" _

"Well you had some really good points so I didn't wanna disrupt you then and miss all the information."

_"This is actually the first time we've spoken so I won't hold it against you...I am your Eidolon." _

"And your name issssss?"

"_It's..." _

* * *

**-BGM: "Memory of Lightwaves" Final Fantasy X-2 OST-**

My eyes opened to a teal tent cover with lots of tiny holes, illuminating my body with tiny rays of moonlight. I was stripped of my shirt and upper attire as well as my shoes. I was just lying on a white futon with just my pants on and white bandages mummifying me from head to toe. There were bandages wrapped around my forehead, across my cheeks, chin and even my neck. And the rest of my torso was so covered in bandages that I couldn't even see my skin.

"Finally you woke up, you had everybody worried ya?" The oranged curly haired bulky blitzer sat near a cozy fire in his wide tent filled with lots of antique pots and statues.

"Wakka?"

"Found you near the beach, you were beat to hell ya?" He crossed his arms.

The tent entrance swung open and in came the sexy black mage in the dark dress, carrying her signature moogle doll. "Perhaps a fiend you could not control." She said in a snide and dark sarcastic tone.

"Nah wasn't a fiend that did this...anyway. Lulu, Wakka it's good to see you again. But I wanted to speak with Yuna...you know what. I think it'd be best if you guys sat in on the conversation too." I explained. "Oh and thanks for saving me."

"It wasn't us that saved and nursed you back to health, it was another. A woman who appeared here just yesterday, I sent her down to the coast to retrieve something of mine when she saw you there lying half dead."

"Who is this woman?" I asked raising an eyebrow. A woman just appeared her a day after I left?

Before either Wakka or Lulu could answer, the curtain flew open and a rather thick and well shaped woman came flying through the curtain with a double flying kick to my chest. "Who is this woman YES IN-DEEDY!" She screamed as we both fell back into a table. After the comical dust cleared she was lying on top of me. "KEL! I can't believe it! It really is you! I when I dragged back to the village by your feet and your head was hitting the ground over and over again, I couldn't make out your face buuuuuut! Now I know for sure!"

She raised a hand happily.

This woman, I'd never seen before. She had dark brown shoulder length hair parted to the right side with oval shaped black frame glasses and dark brown eyes with tanned skin. She wore a white button up with a dark blue cardigan and light blue jeans. "It seems you each other." Lulu glanced at us then straight to Wakka who was looking at this woman with a red face.

(T.T)-Me "Can you get off?"

(O.o)-Girl. She silently stared at me then poked me square in my left eye.

"YOAW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted covering my eye.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're acting like you don't knooooow meeee! Stop being mean, Kel-viisto!" She grabbed me in a full nelson which was unusually strong.

"That's because I don't know you!" Suddenly when I said that she let me go then crawled to the corner of the tent. She sat down in full anime style covering her mouth with her back arched and sitting with her legs sexily swaying to the side.

"How could you say that Kel-chan, after we did this and that?" She said cutely.

"T-THIS AND THAT?!" Wakka said then glared at me. Wakka tore across the floor over to me and his huge arms wrapped around my neck. "What did you do to her you fiend, fess up ya?!"

Lulu grabbed Wakka by his ear and dragged him away from me. I could see the problem here, Wakka was obviously smitten with this girl and Lulu was completely jealous. Wakka was within rights, she was pretty cute. But she knew my name before I even revealed it, so she may know me but I don't know her. I've never seen her before.

"But seriously, you don't remember me?" She asked sitting in seiza position in front of me.

I leaned back and scratched my cheek playfully. "Sorry no...maybe if you told me your name. Let's start there."

She looked down as if she were considering it then brought her head up. "It's Kiako, Kiako Ornitier...you know Kiako-chan?"

The name bounced off of the walls in my skull and suddenly I felt like I was in a tunnel and I could hear it repeated and echoing over and over in my head. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Kiako-chan?" I raised an eyebrow. Back when I first began writing on Fanfiction Dot Net...Kiako Ornitier was my very first fan and we both hit it off pretty well, reading and reviewing each other's work. We became good online friends.

I've known Kiako years before I met Lecter.

I didn't recognize her right away because I'd never seen her face before, but she's seen mine on the sight which is why she probably recognized me. "Kiaaako! No waaaaay...get the fuck outta here. This is so cool!" I said in utter disbelief.

She smiled big seeing that I remembered. "Don't you mean trill?"

"Trill?"

"Yeah, trill...you used to say it all the time remember?" She leaned in poking my left cheek.

I laughed a little. "Oh-ho...yeah. I used to say that all the time when I was like 15."

Kiako and I had a good laugh, it was the first time I'd seen her in person and boy was this a shock. She looked well but I had to wonder, how did she get here. Is she apart of the Conflict as well? Looking over at Lulu and Wakka, Lulu simply stared at us like were two aliens communicating in a foreign language and Wakka looked pissed. He was leering at me the entire time. "Kiako, so how'd you get here in the Final Fantasy World?" I asked.

She rubbed the side of her head. "Actually I was gonna ask you the same thing! "

"Well I asked first so."

She grinned big then shoved her foot into my face kicking me back. "Well you've made a good point. So I'll tell you!" After I hit my head on the floor I leaned my body up to listen to her story. "Well I was looking for a job so I can start racking up some cash. I had a job interview and the night before...I fell asleep and woke up here for some reason. Not sure how it happened and really don't care why now...not like I wanted to find a stupid job anyway. I wanna live here now!"

"Oh-Kiako you can move in with m-" Wakka started with perverted steam pumping from his nose. Before he could finish Lulu slapped him over the face knocking him over.

I shrugged. "Gotta give em points for tryin' at least."

I was more worried about Kiako, it seems she didn't have a chat with Chaos, Cosmos or Shinryuu, she's probably just another random Self Insert jumper. Believe it or not, jumpers appear in the world but it's very rare. After just finding out Shinryuu's plan to wipe out all interferences, I feared for Kiako's well being. "So you didn't talk to anyone? Just woke up here the next day?"

Kiako shook her head. "Yup, well actually...there was this one guy who appeared shortly after I got here and looked around. He said something like...I'm disturbing the conflict or some junk. He has these really long and muscular arms and his face, he looks like some weirdo cosplaying as Zabuza from Naruto."

Some guy that looks like Zabuza? Then it wasn't Griffin but there seems to be a another Guardian of the Conflict. Kiako's existence here threatens the Conflict so naturally Shinryuu would try to get rid of her. Oh boy, this is gonna cause some brand new problems.

******Author's Note: Ah yes, it's been sooooo long since Kiako has been in one of my stories. This feels right! **


	23. ACT ONE Chapter 15

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 15: Guardians of the Conflict**

**~Opening Theme: "White Room" Final Fantasy XII OST~**

* * *

_So, Kiako has a guy who looks like Zabuza from Naruto after her. I missed the cute little ball of derp, but having her here will definitely cause more problems than it solves. With Kiako here, she's most likely interrupting the Conflict. So Shinryuu will try to destroy her...there has to be some other way around this. Some kind of loophole...hmmm...I have an idea on how I can help this. But let's set it aside for now..._

_Earth is still in danger and I need Yuna right now. Kiako's problem is going to have to wait, even though she doesn't know it right now. _

Yuna the gallant beauty sat before me in her traditional summoner's dress. On both sides of her was Wakka and Lulu, all of them sitting in a patient seiza position. Kiako was hovering over cooking pot which burned in a different section of the huge tent. It boiled with a brown meat like brothy color and white fumes filtering through the top of the tent.

"Sir Kel, you said you wanted to talk?" Yuna started first.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's a rather serious matter High Summoner."

"Well you have my attention."

I told Yuna everything, I explained to her my current situation. Who I was and where I'd come from as well as the Conflict of the Gods. Perhaps the only thing I left out and was weary to mention was the fact that their world, Spira. Used to be a game on Earth and turned real by the Gods only a few years ago. But the memories were engraved in their heads, to them they had truly defeated Sin a year ago and lost a few valued friends.

"You expect us to believe this? That you are some chosen warrior of harmony..." Lulu started.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm telling the truth, right now I can't afford to play games with you. VOLCANO Corps is on their way here and if they land they'll start by overthrowing the current powers which are Youth League, New Yevon and Machina Faction. Since they're divided they're much easier to conquer." I explained.

"You still haven't give me a reason to believe you." Lulu scowled at me, man she was as tough as nails.

I rolled my eyes taking a look around the tent as if the proof I needed were just lying around here somewhere. Kiako was still staring at the pot of broth and rice like a zombie. Wakka got up and tended to the food, as he began to make bowls and set a small table. Kiako started dancing, guess she was really hungry.

"So why did you need to tell me this though? I don't understand." Yuna asked.

I nodded. "Because you're the only one they'll listen to. The High Summoner who defeated Sin and lived, Yuna. Right now we need to work together, it's the only way Spira's gonna stand a chance against VOLCANO corp. If Machina Faction, New Yevon and Youth League band together...there's no way we'll lose."

"Enough of this...unless you have proof of this, invasion. We will not move for a figment of a man's imagination." Lulu said and it was final. Yuna sort of silently held her head down like a girl being told off by her mother.

"Food's done!" Wakka said.

Lulu was right, if some weird guy came into your home and urged you to help join a bunch of gangs together because the world was being invaded by aliens. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't fall for it either. She was within her rights to object but Yuna, she didn't say a word. It seems she doesn't come out and be more spontaneous until the Final Fantasy X-2 journey. She's still just a little girl, I guess.

I guess I'll just have to go to Nooj, Baralai and Gippal myself.

I sat down to join Kiako, Lulu, Yuna and Wakka for the meal. They had fried rice, lemon pepper cockatrice(chicken) and sour dough bread rolls with wine and water for drinks. It was very delicious and we talked during dinner like we didn't even just have such a serious conversation.

"So would you guys like to take a bath?" Yuna offered. "Wakka and the Village men dug up an excellent Hot Spring beyond the temple."

"Typical cliché unisex bath?!" Kiako rubbed her chin like she was thinking.

(T.T)-Lulu "It's not unisex."

"Okay then I'm in." Kiako pointed at herself.

"I don't have a problem with that." I almost naked anyway wearing nothing but my pants so.

After we decided on the group bath, Wakka and I both went to grab a couple of towels. Both he and I took a seperate path from the girls to the left around the Temple where make shift signs pointed to the direction of the hot springs. Once we'd gotten around the hot springs were large and sitting up on two different levels.

The women's bath was high up on a large hill while the men's bath was very low near the base of the road. But by no means in-superior, there were waxed paved stones surrounding a large lake that gave off a warm steam. There were lots of shelves built near the entrance of the springs filled with sake and wine bottles.

And a good view of the moon and stars beyond.

I de-pants myself and leaped into the hot springs without restraint, the wounds I'd gotten from my battle against Griffin filled with the hot springs water but it didn't sting or hurt. It felt soothing almost. It was like the water was filled with some kind of muscle relaxing remedy.

Wakka came splashing in second, he was stark naked like me but I kept my distance on the other side of the hot springs. I've been in all males bath before and I was the same way last time. I'm not all for the skinsmanship friendly relations. The only other people I allow to touch my naked body are women.

"The water has been mixed with Hi-Potions and Remedies so it's good for the wounds ya?" Wakka dunked his own head into the water and came back up, his hair was an orange mess coming down on his head like a wet mohawk.

"Well that explains it." I said leaning my head back on the curve of the spring looking up at the moon. I could see the crater where Griffin and I clashed from here.

"Hey...Kel."

"Huh?"

"So you know Kiako ya?"

"Uh...well duh man."

"Do you know if she has like, a boyfriend or...anything like that?"

"Oh gawd...c'mon man. Let's just enjoy the bath then get out."

After I said that we were both silent for about two minutes before I lifted my head from the curve to look at him. He had both his of arms resting along the back of the tub and he was smiling to himself looking up at the second bath. It was almost as if he could see through the hillside and up at Kiako's possibly naked body.

I had to remember that Wakka and Lulu didn't get together yet, somewhere in between this year and the next they come together and have a child. But it seems Wakka didn't pop the question, Kiako might have come in a disrupted all of that. But he's only known and seen her for a day.

"Uh dude, ummm...I dunno. But forget her, what about Lulu...seems like she's starting to turn to you right?" I shrugged.

"Lu? Nah...I can't...I mean I did have feelings for at one time ya? But...she's Chappu's girl, ya know?" He rubbed behind his head with a puzzled look.

So this is the dilemma he dealt with in the year in between FFX and FFX-2. So sometime he deals with this and decides to go for it anyway, Lulu seems like she's well into Wakka and has been for some time though, so she must have dealt with it faster. "I don't think that's gonna be much of a problem."

"Hey you wanna go see somethin' a little extra huh?" He suddenly pointed to the women's bath above us.

I held up a palm to him. "Hey I have more dignity than going to peep on a bunch of woman like some lowlife...Let's bring a recording sphere."

With that Wakka fell over anime style but he didn't object. PFFFT!? What did you think I would really say no to seeing and recording a NAKED LULU? Get the fuck outta here, she's my favorite female antagonist in any final fantasy EVER. For some reason I just love emo chicks. I know it's a little out of place for the main hero to be a perv but, I'm not perfect okay?

* * *

"Did you get the sphere?" I asked.

Wakka held up the recording sphere as well as what looked to be a video camera, it looked like one of the old school ones movie directors use with the film on it, only this one had a slot for a sphere.

Later we were outside of the women's bath on the right pathline, I was fully dressed in my black and white suit my gray tie loosely tied around my neck and my hat on backwards like a camera man. Wakka wore what looked to be a big white robe or a japanese hakama. After loading up the camera and getting it ready, we tip toed around the right stone paved path of the temple to the hot springs area.

I could feel the steam coming from the area, secondly was the voices, I could hear Kiako shouting things and Lulu and Yuna lightly laughing. We crept forward slowly like Solid Snake and Raiden towards our objective. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, I turned around to see Wakka so close to me I could feel him breathing on my neck.

He was anxious too.

As I looked at the angle we'd arrive into the hotsprings, they would see us immediately. So I pointed to Wakka then pointed to the Temple, the Besaid Temple was directly in front of the hot springs. If we peeped from up top, they wouldn't see us. We needed higher ground. Wakka gave me a thumbs up and we both leaped from our position nearly thirty feet into the air like ninjas and landed on the top of the temple.

Wakka almost fell backwards but I slapped his shoulder and yanked him back upto the roof. He landed with a thud.

"What was that?!" We heard Kiako out loud.

Both me and Wakka froze with our eyes wide like two deer stuck in headlights.

"I don't know." Yuna said. "Wanna go take a look?"

"Nah, it's probably just a bird or something." Lulu said.

"Okay."

We both exhaled and we turned to the edge of the roof where we could see the hotsprings. And my eyes widened seeing that there was someone already up here. No there were three people up here already, a woman and two guys. They were all looking down over the hotsprings.

They all were different in their own way, to the far left was a man with huge hulking body wearing a pair of black army fatigues with suspenders and a black headband holding back his long braided cornrows.

To the right of him was a girl in a black sailor school girl outfit with long dark purple hair held back into a ponytail and to the right of her was a man with a pair of black bandages covering his mouth. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans and two black Buster Swords strapped to his back.

"Keep it down you fools, you almost got us caught." The girl turned around slobbering from the mouth, she had her right hand in her panties and it seemed like she was...masturbating?

"Wait there's someone else up here? Ah crap..." The guy with the bandages over his face turned around and I could see he was holding a video camera.

The big muscular black guy turned to glare at me. "It's the Warrior of Harmony."

"HOW DARE YOU PEEP ON KIAKO!" Wakka pointed at the biggest guy and bomb rushed him thrusting his fist into his face and the both of them went flipping over and slamming down into the womens hotsprings.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

I narrowed my eyes at the other two as they began to get serious. The sailor school girl pulled her hand from under her skirt and pulled a long naginata from her back then dashed at me attempting to stab me with the blade. "Dammit you ruined everything!" She shouted. I used the camera I had to clash with her naginata and the camera smashed but it provided an excellent distraction.

With that I slammed my hand into her face throwing her off of the edge.

"Hahahaha, that was pretty good...anyway...I think it's best you just kick back for this one Hero." He bandaged one said standing up then turning to face me completely.

"Who are you guys? VOLCANO Corp?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Nope. We're the Guardians of the Conflict. We came to rid the universe of that little girl down there...but before we kill her, Masae wanted a video so..."

My eyes widened. "There are more other than Dez and Griffin?"

"Yeah there are about 14 of us actually. I'm Seto the Leader of Guardians of the Conflict." I could see his large grin through the black bandages. "Now before we begin this horribly cliche battle to the death for the girl, I'd like to start things off with a few light jokes."

******Author's Note: Seto is the LEADER OF THE GUARDIANS OF THE CONFLICT? Who got the video of Yuna, Kiako and Lulu in the hotsprings? Will Wakka defeat the other guy?! What the hell is going on here?! **


	24. ACT ONE Chapter 16

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 16: Shinryuu's Purpose **

**~Opening Theme: "Makubex" Getbackers OST~**

* * *

_Seto he said his name was, he looked like a guy dressed in the style of Earth. A more eastern japanese theme about him. He had a longsleeved black shirt with a red scarf hanging around his neck. His head obviously bandaged in black wrap, he also donned blue jeans with punk-rock knee holes and white sneakers. _

"Leader of the Guardians of the Conflict?" I asked.

Seto held up one finger and shook it as if to shush me. "Ah ah...I said I'd start things off with a few jokes didn't I? Noooow...why DIDN'T the chicken cross the road?"

"What?"

"Why DIDN'T the chicken...cross the road?" He asked shaking his finger at me.

To have such an important role in this entire conflict this guy is certainly full of surprises. I was worried about those two other fighters whom had jumped down into the women's bath. There was the loud sounds of screaming and struggling. There was the sound of pounding flesh, blood spilling and screams of pain.

I immediately reacted to the noise and tried to phase out behind Seto but he was just as fast, he phased in front of me in mid air then drop kicked me sending me flying back and hitting the rooftop of the temple. I didn't even get to see the scene where the others were fighting. I kicked to my feet and rubbed my jaw.

"Ah ah ah...answer my joke first!" He shrugged.

"Then will you let me go?" I asked.

"No, but it's really funny I promise you." Seto laughed raising his hands like a psycho.

I reached into my coat pocket and drew my Tsubaki beam katana. "Wooooo...what is that a toy?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said gathering magical energy into my left palm, a burning orange flame engulfed my palm making a torch out of it. I exploded forward thrusting towards him and kicking up roof tiles behind me. Seto grinned behind his bandages. **"Haaaaa! Tiger Cannon!" **

In the seconds before my attack could collide I spotted Seto just standing there, he wasn't moving. He still had his hands out as if he were an executive in a board meeting. My flaming fist collided with his chest causing a pressure wave to shoot behind him like a beam blasting through his chest.

He simply stood there staring at me and I stared at him. I didn't know what to say I was stunned.

My fist was just...there. Pressing against his chest like a child who made a futile attempt of a punch at a pro-wrestler or professional boxer. "Now that that's out of your system. Are you going to answer my joke? Why DIDN'T the chicken cross the road?"

I sighed and the moment I said the three words: "I give up." I felt Seto's cold hand grab the side of my face and with a powerful press, I was thrown through the ceiling of the temple and crashing into the Temple Lobby. I laid flat on the ground in the center of the temple with Seto shoving his knee into my chest and his palm pressing against my temple violently.

"It's because he was already on the otherside, Champion of Harmony. " He laughed maniacally. I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it off of my squeezed face but he was too strong.

"Dammit...why the hell are you so strong?" I asked trying to force him off but he was like a stone statue, an immoveable object just weighed a ton.

"Because I just am...the Leader of the Guardians of the Conflict is supposed to be the strongest fighter in the Conflict other than Shinryuu himself." He said jumping off of me all of a sudden.

The moment he was off I leaped for the hole in the roof, I had to go help out Kiako and them. But I felt a grab at my ankle and I was yanked back down. WHAP! I hit the ground with a thud then quickly flipped away from him sliding to Lord Braska's statue. "Fuck...this guy."

Suddenly Seto got serious, he wasn't talking in his laughing tone and he was no longer grinning behind his bandages. His eyes glared at me with an intent to kill. "I can't allow you to intefere in the affairs of the Guardian. Your duty as Cosmos' champion is to battle Chaos and his hordes. Protecting the Conflict from outside forces is our job. We will be eliminating that Kiako woman as well as anyone who sets foot on this holy stage."

"What the fuck is Shinryuu's PROBLEM?! Does he really wanna see two gods clash that MUCH?!" I shouted.

"You mistake his intent. It isn't Shinryuu who wants to watch two Gods use minions to destroy themselves. Have you not learned this already." He shrugged. "Time for a history lesson. As you know Cosmos and Chaos have been dueling for a long time. Their powers never exactly surpassing or outmatching the other. They were always dead even, so Chaos the God of Discord had an idea to use the God Dragon's power to defeat his nemesis Cosmos. But little did he know, Cosmos had the same idea...they both went to the God Dragon for his support but he refused both of them. Stating that only he would side with the superior."

"Hmm...I've never heard about this."

"With that Cosmos and Chaos came up with a way to settle their differences to find out who was not only stronger but smarter as well. To use warriors to battle for them...It was decided between the Goddess of Harmony, the God of Discord and the God Dragon that the Conflict would be necessary. They would each chose a warrior to do battle for a number of cycles. Whoever won the most cycles would win the Conflict and ultimately Shinryuu's power to completely annihilate the other God."

"I...what?! I can't believe..."

"It's true." A voice pounded in my ears.

I turned around painfully slow to see Cosmos, she was shining in white light like the unmatched beauty she always was. "In order to defeat Chaos, I need the God Dragon's power. This conflict is to decide whether the God Dragon will lend his aid to Harmony or to Discord. He is not only the judge but the executioner as well."

**Author's Note: The Truth behind the Conflict is finally revealed! **


	25. ACT ONE Chapter 17

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT ONE**

**Chapter 17: I Quit**

**~Opening Theme: "Wrong" Depeche Mode~**

* * *

_I stood there...frozen..._

_Everything I've known, everything I've fought for...The Conflict. _

_Lecter and I were fighting for the Gods for supremacy, of course. Eventually someone had to fall but instead of fighting for two proud Gods who would gain supremacy over one another some day. We were fighting for two power hungry tyrants. _

I stood there in the temple my eyes were switching between Seto and Cosmos, my fists were balled and I could feel my temper rising. I was confused, then my confusion turned to anger, that anger evolved into hatred. I found myself scowling at both Cosmos and Seto. I stood there powerless, I felt like a rat running on a wheel in a steel cage. Controlled and worked like a fucking puppet.

"So you found out too. Stings a bit doesn't it?" Another familiar face came slowly stepping out of the shadows. It was Lecter, he had his hands positioned in his pockets and he wore an all black suit suit with a crimson tie and a matching sideways fedora. "What are you going to do, Kel?"

"Will you continue to fight for me, will you continue to use your power in order to aid the side of Harmony?" She asked.

I stared at Cosmos and she looked back at me, her eyes began to narrow like a cowboy that I was going to quick draw against. "I quit...I refuse to keep fighting in this war for you. Sorry but fighting just to get the power of a Dragon in order to completely annihilate Chaos? Where's the harmony in all of that?" I asked.

"And so both warriors quit and the Cycle is at a stand still." Seto reached to his back drawing two black Buster Swords wrapped in crimson bandages.

"Both?" I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lecter.

"Yeah, I gave Chaos to boot too. When I found out what this whole Cycle was really about...like you I was truly disappointed. Two gods fighting for the power of some lizard. It's the shittiest thing I've ever heard. And quite frankly, I feel insulted." Lecter replied. "Once my body was fully recovered I just shot my way out of the realm-o-Chaos."

"I am truly sorry Kelvis. But this war must be won and Harmony will be spread across the galaxy." Cosmos turned her back on me.

I nodded. "But achieving Harmony though Shinryuu's power isn't true harmony. In essence you're no different from Chaos...both of you are insane."

"From this day forth, Kelvis is no longer the Champion of Harmony." With that said Cosmos disappeared with a twinkle of light.

Her saying that suddenly my heart felt heavy, but it was the right thing to do. "Now that you both have quit...the Cycle must hold while the Gods seek new champions and the Cycle count must start over again! I had high hopes in the Conflict this time around...oh well. I'll end the both of you now..." With that Seto spread his feet and held his swords up in Z like stance.

Lecter drew his twin desert eagle pistols and at the same time I drew my Tsubaki beam katana. "Careful man, this guy's pretty damn strong."

"Yeah, tell me about it...I fought him already." Lecter gave his signature psychotic grin while resting one of his huge guns on his shoulder.

"You did?" I asked.

He nodded. "After I gave Chaos the middle finger, I left to come here...on the way I ran into this scum. He's pretty good, but I'm certain if we worked together we'd be able to end him. He always felt only slightly stronger than me and I'm sure you felt the same in your confrontations with him."

"Yeah." I shook my head.

"Well then let's go." Lecter grinned.

I smiled a little. "It's through fucked up circumstances and we're probably gonna get nerfed by Shinryuu for all of this but...it's good having you on my side for once."

Lecter chuckled. "Feelings mutual, goody-two shoes."

Before we could even start suddenly there was a loud and horrid tremor. The back wall of the temple lobby exploded and flying through was Seto's two associates. Masae and the big bulky guy with braids. They went flying through the rubble and hitting the ground then rolling over to Seto whom narrowed his eyes at them.

"Yeah and don't you ever come trying to peep again...whoa...ahhh..." Kiako was standing at the hole, her body was bloody and beaten and she was standing on one leg but she stood triumphantly. "Oh hey Kel!? You messin' around in the temple we were struggling out here...everybody's...fine though...cuz I kicked their butts...bahh..."

"Heh...Kiako you're awesome!" I gave her a thumbs up and she gave a thumbs up back with a smile before falling out. "Good they were the only ones I was actually worried about. Now I can fight without holding back!"

**[BOSS BATTLE THEME: "Invisible Depths" Final Fantasy XIII-2] **

**KelxLecter versus Seto Zaiza**

"Here he comes!" Lecter pointed both of his guns forward.

"Right!" I got my beam katana ready.

With that Seto stomped down causing the entire temple to rumble then thrust himself forward towards us. **"Sword of the End!" **He said combining both of his Buster Swords and swinging upward releasing a massive dark slash that sliced the entire temple in half leaving a huge scar through the entire village.

Lecter and I both slid to opposite sides of the temple which split a part like a cut sandwich. **"Devour Him! Malboro Bullet!" **Lecter shouted blasting from his two pistols two massive green orbs with wide slimey mouths. They were actual life sized King Malboro flying directly at Seto who simply sliced them in half.

I phased out and appeared behind him in mid air with both my hands on my beam katana swinging downward. **"Umou Bi-To Tosei!" **I shouted releasing a powerful downward force from my sword. The moment my beam katana clashed with his there was a powerful impact shockwave that blew away the blew out the walls of the temple.

Me and Lecter landed side by side in the center of the village and Seto remained standing on air, defying gravity. The people of Besaid began to vacate screaming and running for their lives. Wakka who was covered in blood and bruised from fighting Seto's associate had Yuna over one shoulder and Kiako under one arm pit. Lulu was still well enough to run beside him. All of them dashed off out of village.

Lecter open fired on Seto with his high frequency bullets but the Guardian simply batted them away with his huge swords. "Parry these ass slave!" Lecter said firing a bunch of bullets off in several different directions. They began to fly past Seto, soon enough he simply just stopped trying to parry them. The bullets flew past then paused in mid air around him bees.

"**Propagation Bullets!" **With that said the bullets burst into small orbs which then emitted thousands of huge steel spikes. There were hundreds of spike balls surrounding him with the spikes completely engulfing him.

"**Sword of the End: First Movement!" **Seto said slashing horizontally then vertically creating a vortex cross that sucked in the spiked balls into a voided dimensional rift shaped like a blood cross.

While he was confident in taking out Lecter's bullets, I phased in beside him to the right with my right fist blazing with fire magic. **"Tiger Cannon!" **POW! My fist struck him right in the jaw and he went flipping away. I pursued him flying after him as he flew towards a grove of trees.

"**Sword of the End: Fifth Movement!" **He said flipping backwards as I was pursuing him and with a double downward slash releasing two massive slashes from from his strike. Lecter phased in beside me and kicked me in the side sending me flying to the earth and forcibly dodging the strike while he did a back flip away from the kick dodging it in mid air.

"Don't chase after him, he has a lot of pursuit counter moves!" Lecter screamed out his advice.

"Right and you avoid multiple attacks he has a wide attack radius, try more concentrated bullet shell moves." I explained as well.

"Er..." Lecter grunted but he agreed.

We couldn't defeat him individual, he was too powerful for us individually but together, we had enough combined to defeat him. At that moment Seto released a dark orb of energy from his body which pressed both me and Lecter back, we both went flying. I hit the ground and went skipping like a rock several times before hitting a huge boulder.

Lecter went flying further in the air at such a speed he couldn't control himself, Set appeared in mid air above him and stabbed one of his huge swords through Lecter's chest. "Errr...you shit!" Lecter screamed with blood spewing from his mouth. He spun one of his guns and fired behind him but Seto phased out leaving his blade in Lecter's chest.

I phased out and appeared in mid air catching Lecter before he fell and drawing the sword out of his back. "Fuck! Damn it...that motherfu..." He coughed.

"Relax!" I shouted pressing my palm on his wound, using fire magic to force his wound close. He winced and writhed in pain but we both managed to land on our feet side by side in the center of the village again. With that Seto phased in, in front of us again this time with both of his swords thrusting forward to stab us both at the same time.

Lecter blocked the blade that was headed for him with the slide of his guns and I blocked with my Beam Katana. We both pressed back against Seto and engaged in a close quarters combat strike. Lecter was performing a series of loose flips while firing his guns at vitals while I was slashing back and forth at high speed.

CACHING!

POW!

CHACHUNK!

SHUNK!

SHAAAASH!

POW! POW POW POW POW!

I performed a back flip attempting to kick him but he dodged it while Lecter aimed at his head and open fired, he held up one of his blades to block the shot and thrust my beam katana forward stabbing him right in the stomach. Blood spilled forth as he looked down in horror. At the same time Lecter charged both of his pistols and they began to steam while glowing red then he open fired blasting a huge crimson shot that blew Seto away, he went flying and sliding along the ground hitting the Besaid Temple ruins.

Seto jumped to his feet breathing heavily. "Haaaaa...haaaa...you two...are definitely deadly...Which is why I can't allow you both to remain here!" He shouted attaching the ends of his two buster swords together to make a double bladed sword staff.

"This is it...the big finish." I said dropping down and getting into a crouching running pose like I was getting ready to run a marathon. "All or nothin' Lecter."

"Heh...I usually I'd like to drag fights out a lot longer but this guy I can't allow to live for two more seconds." Lecter said as both of his desert eagles transformed into two black demonic guns with dark scopes mounted on their slides.

"**Sword of the End: Final Movement!" **

"**Strongest Technique: Phantom K!" **

"**Ragnarok Infinitos" **

With that I got down and phased out thrusting myself at the speed of sound using my most powerful technique, the Phantom K. The ground ripped under my feet and behind me I left nothing but kicked up boulders and huge amounts of gravel like a bomb had exploded. I broke the sound barrier thrusting towards Seto as he began to twirl his body creating a black demonic tornado. My Phantom K strike broke through the bladed winds but it slowed me down. I felt my body suddenly get sliced up with hundreds of slashes and cuts but I still pressed forward and slammed my right fist into Seto's chest causing him to stop his technique.

The dark blade winds ceased like shattered glass.

While in mid air I felt myself slowly loosing conscience. My right arm had completely burst, blood exploded from my pores and I felt every bone from my right shoulder to the tips of my finger shatter.

I dropped down slowly fallin over, Seto was struck by my attack but he could still move. But he wasn't un-affected by my technique. Lecter appeared then and open fired releasing a massive burning orange beam that sliced a hole in the sky and completely disintegrated Seto. "DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed aloud before his body was gone.

I slammed down on the ground with my face in the dirt and I blacked out.

**Author's Note: Both Kel and Lecter no longer work for Chaos and Cosmos and together they defeated Seto!? But what is to come next? How will the cycle continue?! This is the final chapter of ACT ONE, ACT TWO will begin next chapter! **


	26. ACT TWO Chapter 18

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 18: A Calm Sky before the Storm  
**

**~Opening Theme: "Words I Never Said" Lupe Fiasco~**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up screaming, my right arm was burning, raging with pain. I gritted my teeth and balled up my lips as I felt a pair of hands hold me down while a cool green aura bathed over my right arm which was like a limp noodle. Kiako's arms were on my chest pressing me to lay flat, my muscles were torn, bones were broken and blood vessels were blown. The pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I'd rather been stabbed a thousand times.

"Kel you have to lay still, please. Just lie still!" Kiako tried to calm me down.

I forced my eyes shut and bore the pain laying completely still while I waited for Yuna to get finished. It took an hour of her casting Curaga on my right arm and shoulder before the pain subsided a bit. My arm was wrapped in white bandages that kept my arm in an arch to my chest.

It was morning now, the sun was rising on the eastern coast and all the people from Besaid, at least the women and children had retreated to the white coast. The men returned to village, led by Wakka to fix up everything that the battle with Seto destroyed.

"Wounds from the Guardians don't heal as fast as wounds caused by other things like accidents and battles with normal humans. Normally our bodies would heal almost instantly but...for some reason against Shinryuu's minions. They take awhile." Lecter explained. I looked up at Lecter standing beside me and looking down.

I was shocked to see him for some reason, my heart dropped and I was going to draw my beam katana and I think he sensed this. It was still a shock to see him acting civil with me. But it was a good shock.

Suddenly "SWAP" Kiako shoved her palm into the side of Lecter's face and he went flying out of my eye sight. I laughed as she dropped down to my side. "Are you alright! That looked so nasty! Your arm was like sausage links...I was so worried!" She said with beads of tears gathering under her glossed over eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, I still got my left arm." My left arm was mobile though it was still covered in bandages as well.

"Now that you're awake and competent enough, I'd like for you to explain what's really going on? Who were those people and why did they suddenly try to attack Kiako? Your friend there isn't much help by way of explanation." Lulu pointed her forehead at Lecter who simply stood off to the side of the group with his hands in his pockets. He simply shrugged without a word.

"I've explained it to you once already, but things have gotten a whole lot more confusing. We have one day left and VOLCANO Corps will be here tomorrow. Yuna I'm gonna need your help. Do you think you can call your Uncle to hitch a ride and gather Gippal, Nooj and Baralai the leaders of the three factions together?" I explained.

"Yes, if those people that attacked were any indication then I believe it will be necessary to atleast be able to speak with them." Yuna explained.

"Good, well get into contact with them while you can and we'll all meet in Kilika." I explained.

"Yes." Yuna nodded to me and started walking off past me.

Lulu peered at me then followed Yuna off of the beach.

I stood on the beach with my suit coat thrown over my shoulders in a mafia boss like fashion. Kiako was standing beside me. "So what's going on exactly here man? I mean I've just been joking around so far but can YOU be straight with me at least?"

"In short...me and that guy." I pointed at Lecter who was a fair distance away from us. "Are friends, but we were chosen by two different gods to fued against one another fall eternity. When we found out the Gods true purpose for the war we both quit which now pits us against both the Gods and the God Dragon that dictates the war over them."

(O.o)-Kiako "Uhhhhh..."

"You don't have to follow me anymore. In fact I think it would better if you just stayed here and lived peacefully in the FF world for awhile until I figure out a way to send you back home." I looked down over her.

"But...that's not fair. Wha? What about the 7 of the Heart Stories and Through the Fireplace and all those adventures we had together." Kiako responded raising a fist as if she were gonna deck me if I said it again.

I smiled a little. "Those were just fanfics, we were kids. This is serious, you could really get killed here. Bottom line it's entirely too dangerous and you should fall back."

"Says the guy who was just screaming in pain earlier! What about you, you look like you're in no condition to even be standing let alone telling someone else what's TOO DANGEROUS! You're making me really mad you know that?" She got in my face quickly.

"As heart warming and tsundere-esque as this scene is. We have to come up with a plan...NOW! We don't have time for this shit. I left Chaos and he was pissed about it. I don't think that sonuvabitch will just let things go like that bitch Cosmos. He's coming for me and you." Lecter stomped in between the two of us. "We got Cosmos, Chaos and even Shinryuu to worry about now...I suggest. We get the fuck outta here while the gettings good."

"I agree." I said.

Kiako's face turned blue and she suddenly started to ball up with tears a little. "Come on Kel, you're suppose to be my friend. Don't leave me behind!"

"It's because I'm your friend that I'm leaving you here, Kia." I turned away from her to look at the great skies beyond Besaid. Blue skies with beautiful white clouds spotting the deep blue. Ceruleans waves and horizon of the sea. "Today's beautiful, too bad it'll be a battlefield tomorrow."

Now even Lecter was looking at me with a raised eyebrow of confusion. I leaped into the sky and casted Fire from my left palm using it as an air jet to boost myself up flying off away from the beach. Lecter used his two pistols and cast Fire using them as jet boosters as well. We both took off from the island flying over seas.

"I'LL DEFINITELY FIND YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Kiako's voice echoed through the skies.

"Yeah, and I hope by then things will be a little more peaceful." I said to myself.

Lecter and I took to the skies above the clouds and to the heavens above where we were surrounded by a sea of white. "So what do you suggest we do? The chips are stacked against us, it's pretty obvious that we stand no chance now."

"Right now we have to start with what we CAN do. Which is stopping VOLCANO Corp from settling in Spira. Because both you and I quit the Conflict. It's at a stand still...but I don't want to take the risk of Shinryuu not falling short of his promise." I responded.

"Oh yeah...that whole dilemma. Shinryuu said he would destroy Earth if VOLCANO Corp settled in Spira. I say we let them." Lecter said with a grin.

I looked over to him and my heart dropped at the thought of him going back to his old ways as my nemesis. "No we can't."

"Just hear me out for a second. If Earth is destroyed then so what, we could use those forces to fight back against Chaos, Cosmos and Shinryuu. It would be a waste to dispose of such precious resources." He explained.

"Hmmm I think I may have an idea." I replied. "But we're gonna need some help."

**Author's Note: What's Kel's plan? And who does he need help from exactly? **


	27. ACT TWO OPENING Yuragu Koto Nai Ai

**Kel: "Alright everybody! All together now!"**

**KelxRallyxLucasxCarminaxDezxRosexShuyan: "Welcome to ACT TWO!"**

* * *

**ACT TWO OPENING**

**~Opening Theme: "Yuragu koto nai Ai/Unshaken Love" Getbackers OP1**

* * *

_namida atsumete yozora e kaesou  
yuragu koto nai ai dake baramake STAR DUUUST! _

**-As the music begins we get an opening scene of a two story house in the middle of a grassy field with Dez, Carmina and Izzy standing out on the front door near a rather funny looking mailbox as the camera slowly pans away showing the title [NO MORE SELF INSERTS 2]- **

_ikiteru ka dou ka wakannaku nacchatta yoru wa _

**-As the scene changes to a peach colored dusk sky we see an image of Rose steering a chocobo which is pulling a wagon of hay with Carmina, Izzy and Rally sleeping in the straw like kids-**

_hoshi no mienai yozora ni nomikomarete shimau_

**-The scene changes again to a night's sky of endless stars and a hill, Lucas is lying down with his hands fixed behind his head looking up at the stars on top of the hill Dez is holding a moogle with a cowbell around her little neck and smiling as she's looking up at the stars as well- **

_kienaide hikari _

**-The scene changes to an all white background showing Izzy and Carmina high fiving then fading away as Rally and Rose turn back to back with crossed arms, they also disappear and finally Lucas and Shuyan face away from eachother as Dez appears linking arms with both of them- **

_mayoisou na kokoro ga sakebu _

**-An aged monochrome photo is shown of the entire gang in the living room together: Kel is holding up a pizza with a funny chef's hat trying to keep it away from Carmina, Carmina with a baby chocobo on her head is hopping over the couch reaching for the pizza with drool coming from her mouth, Rally is near the back porch swinging a sword, Izzy is hanging upside down from the ceiling fan with the word PARTY written over her forehead, Lucas is in the background being strangled by a giant octopus tentacle that's mysterious coming out of the refrigerator, Shuyan is sitting at the end of the couch with a book his eyes wide as Carmina in her clumsiness knocks over his cup of drink, Rose is sitting on the bar in the kitchen laughing with her legs crossed sexily at the funny scene and finally Dez's head is to the side of the photo smiling with two fingers up suggesting she is the one who took the photo-**

_tada kimi ni aitaiiiiiiiiiii~  
_

**-As the camera begins to slowly pan back showing Dez, Izzy and Carmina with the baby chocobo floating above her head. They all grin evilly before the screen switches to black suddenly-**

_gensou mousou musou no naka o honki de shissou _

**-The scene changes to wide open grassy field with Dez, Izzy and Carmina running. Above them appear images of a man with crimson red hair and long pointy ears. A dark mage girl with silver hair and a Ronso girl with a spear.-**

_karadajuu no kiseki ga me o samasu _

**-The scene changes to an orange background as Izzy summons The Nights of the Round and stands with them, the scene changes to a blue background with Carmina hopping out of the side of the screen drop kicking a bandit as she poses with her tongue sticking out and the baby chocobo flying along behind and Carbuncle on her right shoulder finally the scene changes to a white background with Dez pushing through a platoon of soldiers-**

_wasurenaide hitori janai yo itsu datte WE ARE JUST A DREAMER! _

**-A snapshot appears of Dez, Izzy and Carmina in biker suits with their backs turned to the camera, Dez wearing the words NO MORE on her back, Izzy wearing the words SELF and Carmina wearing INSERTS.-**

_Take love, Get all love, Get back love in our hands_

**-As the scene changes to Kel slashing through the screen with his beam katana as the screen splits apart showing Rally and Rose running side by side into a fray of opponents, the camera then looks up to Lucas flying through the air throwing his tomahawks at an attacking airship and Shuyan firing off his shotgun-**

_yuragu koto nai ai dake baramake STAR DUUUUUST_

**-The final scene shows Kel, Rally, Rose, Lucas and Shuyan standing at the front of the house with Dez, Izzy, Carmina and the baby chocobo out front running around in circles. The camera pans up with the words WELCOME TO ACT TWO appearing-**


	28. ACT TWO Chapter 19

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 19: 6 Months Ago**

**~Opening Theme: "Chameleon Guy" Getbackers OST~**

* * *

**[FROM HERE ALL THE WAY THROUGH ACT TWO, WE WILL BE SEEING THINGS THROUGH THE EYES OF DEZ XERXES]**

_5 months before the great battle that we would call the "Cross Dimension War" with VOLCANO Corps. We used to live life peacefully on Spira with the people of the Final Fantasy X world. Izzy called that glorious time. "The Awesome Dayz." And I'll have to agree with her. We had so much fun in that time before everything got so serious and stressed out._

_I'm here to recap those times, times that I'll never forget for as long as I live._

_Those days began about a month after we landed in the Final Fantasy X World, Kel and Carmina who know it best called it Spira. I've only ever played Final Fantasy 8 so I didn't know much about it. The world was in a time of peace, we figured out Sin was defeated a year prior to us arriving so we didn't have much to worry about or so 'Carmina and Kel' said. _

_We spent a few days visiting all kinds of sights and seeing the world. But eventually we all got tired and we didn't have an infinite stock of money to keep staying in inns. So we built ourselves...a home. _

Rose was a busy body, almost like a mom. She was beautiful and had a nice figure, she wore a white t-shirt with blue mom-jeans and a yellow apron. She was in the middle of preparing a bunch of box lunches for everyone in the kitchen. It was a amazing just watching her cook, she really knew her way around a kitchen. It kind of made me feel inferior when it came to real woman stuff...

"What's with all the lunches, Kupo?" A tiny brown moogle climbed up onto the bar table beside me with a little cowbell hanging from her little neck.

"Beefsteak, good morning." I yawned at her.

Beefsteak is a moogle that Cosmos left in our care. She's really cute and just adores Kel, she's always with him everywhere he goes. He named her Beefsteak, I don't know why. I should ask him sometime.

"Today Lucas has Blitzball try outs. We're going to give him our support, Rose is making lunches for everybody." I explained to her.

"Will Rose-mama, make a lunch for Beefsteak?" The little cutie responded pointing at herself.

Rose laughed. "Of course. I made a very special Kupo Nut casserole for Beefsteak."

"Yay!" Beefsteak started to twirl on the counter. She really loved to dance, I always thought it was so cute watching her do her little spins.

"Dez, can you gather everyone? I'm almost finished here, once I'm done with the lunches we're gonna."

"Sure." I gave her a nod and jogged out of the kitchen and through the back door to the wooden balcony behind the house. Kel, Lucas and Shuyan really did a great job building this house. They materials and schematics drawn up by Al Bhed Carpenters. We girls helped where we could but they did most of the work. Not like I build houses everyday.

"Come on KEL PLEAAAASE! I'M BEGGIN' YA HERE! AND BEGGING ISN'T MY THING YOU KNOW THAT!" Rally pleaded.

The scene I happened upon was on the back porch, Kel was lying down on a lawn chair reading a book with a pair of reading glasses, he looked like an old man with a blue blanket covering his legs. And Rally was near his feet with her arms sprawled out over Kel's leg like a whining child.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! SPAR WITH ME! SPAAAAR! SPAAAAR! SPAAAR! I WANT TO BE STRONGER C'MON! What's the deal man?!" Rally cried.

Kel licked the tip of his finger and turned a page. "I said no...give it a rest already girl, this is getting sad."

Ever since the end of the first Cycle which I can't remember for some reason. Rally has been begging Kel, every day...to train and spar with her. It seems she still isn't even to this day, able to live down being killed by Lecter and revived. Like a true warrior her pride was tearing away at her and for what it's worth, it is pretty sad she begs.

"Take it easy, Rally. I'll spar with you if you want." I patted Rally's messy brunette hair.

She sighed then hopped to her feet. "Fine then...I guess Kel needs some inspiration. Maybe if he saw me wipe the floor with you, he'll want to fight me!"

I don't know why but I instantly regretted my decision. Rally had a determination and cockiness about herself that you had to either, love or just hate. I reserved judgment on the matter. Out of an invisible hammerspace I drew my Wonder Shears which manifested itself with a bright light.

My wonder shears were a giant pair of scissors that were about as big as a broadsword. When I first got them I was a bit skeptical about them, I never really saw myself using them as a weapon but as time went on I sort of got used to them, they grew on me. Now I can't even think of a battle without them.

With that Rally and I made our way into the back yard of the house, Kel didn't turn away from his book for one second. It was almost like no one else in the universe existed when he was reading.

"This oughta be easy." The always cocky Rally said drawing her twin katana blades. Rally was dressed in a navy blue and teal colored training hakama. Those robes that samurai usually wear under all their armor. This girl really loves battle.

* * *

**BATTLE MUSIC: "Bustin Up on the Beach" Kingdom Hearts OST**

* * *

I inhaled and exhaled, practiced a few breathing exercises. Something I'd always do before a fight or a battle, it really helps when you're flying everywhere and stuff. More often than not when you're sent flying through the air and stuff, you can't breath because you're going so fast. I found that when I loosen up my lungs I can breath a little during those moments.

"Let's start NOW!" Rally tried a straight forward rush. "Now to end you with one attack!"

"Sorry!" I apologized as I broke her assault with a power swing of my shears. I shattered her guard instantly leaving her wide eyed and gaping. Using my shears I then one handed swung it upward launching Rally into the air. "That I'm not as weak as you thought I was..."

Rally went soaring into the air and landing down behind me with a THUD.

"Oomphf." She grunted landing down on her stomach. Almost immediately after, Rally got up. "No-way...how come you're really strong?" She pointed at me.

I pointed at myself. "Well, I go on morning walks." And I do, I like to get up really early and walk.

(T.T)-Rally "Morning...walks?"

(O.o)-Me "Yeah it's really refreshing."

**BREIF BATTLE MUSIC ENDS **

Rally crossed her arms. "My guard was so easily broken, beaten by Dez...ahhh crap I still have a loooong way to go!"

"Heeey! Why do you say 'beaten by Dez' like it's impossible to lose to me or something?" I puffed up my cheeks angrily.

"No offense I always thought you were weak." Rally shrugged.

"Ah...whatever. Look, Rose is done with the bento boxes and she wants us to start heading to Luca now." I said loud enough for Kel to hear too. He simply closed his book and stood up then began walking around the house. Rally and I followed, by the time we came around to the front of the house Rose was already there holding the cases of bentos waiting for us with Beefsteak.

"Where are Carmina and Izzy?" Kel asked as Beefsteak crawled up onto her shoulder and began wagging her little tail.

Rose smiled. "They're already at the stadium, they're pretty psyched to see Lucas in action."

"Is Shuyan coming?" Rally asked as she sheathed her twin swords. Was she really going in that training hakama?

"No he said he'd stay behind and watch the house for us." Rose responded as well.

"Well then let's hit it." Kel took off his reading glasses which was a big 'boo' for me. I liked him better when he wore them, he looks like a nerd and I like the nerdy look. His reading glasses are the really big framed glasses with the thick lens that blurred.

We set off for Luca which took about a 10 minute walk, our house was positioned right smack dab on the Mi-Hen Highroad not far from Luca. The port town, it was a really huge place that always looked like it was in the middle of a festival. Lots of decorative balloons were always hovering over shops and hotels. People trafficked the streets in different forms of cloths.

* * *

**BGM: "Luca" Final Fantasy X OST**

* * *

What I've noticed about the locale in Spira is that everyone always dresses like they're at the beach. Females often wore bikini tops or short skirts while the guys near 90 percent of them are shirtless. I don't know much about the Final Fantasy X world, FF8 being the only one I've played. Carmina whose an expert at this version of the series told me that it's like that everywhere in this world. Which fascinated me to no end.

Even I blended with the environment a little, I wore a white bikini top with a baby blue cloth that I hat tied around my waist to hang to my ankles like a long skirt and high block sandals. Kel still dressed like he was going to a business meeting, he wore a black suit with a cerulean blue tie and a white button up and a black hat. Rally still had that samurai wear and Rose, probably the normal looking one among all of us only wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Which I'm sure saddened most of the men who watched us walk by, she had a super thick model figure.

We walked through the crowds and to the Blitzball Stadium which was really big, bigger than any baseball or football arena I've ever seen. Near the front gates I spotted two girls wearing baby blue cheerleader outfits holding pompoms. Upon closer inspection I noticed it was Carmina and Izzy. They even wore make up and everything their hair was styled in spiral perm hairstyles, it was borderline embarrassing.

"HEYA GUYS! BOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Izzy waved one of her pompoms to us as we came over.

"What are you guys wearing? Are you serious?" Rally was seemingly just as embarrassed as I was. Her face turned blue and she lowered her head into her shoulders like an embarrassed older sister.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" A tiny chocobo popped up from Carmina's head.

Carmina's chocobo chick, his name was Chocolate Parfait or Coco Puff for short. We got him from the Chocobo Ranch further up near Rin's Inn. They gave him to us as a gift but Coco has been more attached to Carmina for some odd reason.

"What's wrong with cheering on our friend! I just plain love blitzball anyway! Now I'm gonna have a friend who plays! Isn't this exciting?" Carmina rubbed her pompoms together. "Hey Kel, why don't you try out?"

"No thanks." He shrugged.

"Yeah, ever since this big oaf saved the world or whatever. He's become a lazy bum." Rally shrugged.

"KEL IS NOT A LAZY BUM! KUPOPOPO!" Beefsteak pointed her little nub at Rally. But Rally wasn't that far off, Kel is a bit of a lazy body. He just lays around most of the time and reads books. I can understand his curiosity though, it's not every day you get to look up the literature and history of another planet. It's often hard to believe at times that this guy saved the world.

"Can we go inside now? We might miss the try outs." Rose announced.

"Oh right! YOU READY AWESOME AUSSIEGURL?!"

"Born ready! HOW BOUT YOU HIKARI ANGEL143?"

They both jazzed each other up like two sugar high toddlers then ran off past the sleeping guard and into the stadium bleachers. The blitzball arena which was a giant dome of water hovering in the center of the arena was pretty unnerving, I didn't know how people got used to watching a huge mass of water just floating there. I couldn't keep my eyes on my footing I kept staring up at the dome with the fear in the my heart that it was gonna fall any minute.

We all sat down near the top of the stands where we could see at eye level the center of the dome. There was one guy in a coat holding a clipboard near the bottom of the stands. Most likely the coach and there was a second coach in the dome swimming around as a huge fleet of men also swam in the dome keeping an eye on him.

I searched the men in the group and spotted Lucas, he wore a pair of black swimming trunks. Once he noticed us he waved and everyone at the same time waved back.

"Alright Lucas, kick some ass buddy." Kel cheered with crossed arms.

"KUPO!" Beefsteak cheered.

"GO LUCAS!" Izzy and Carmina hopped up on the stands.

"CUCKOO!" Choco Puff squawked.

"You better get the position fucking jerk!" Rally sounded more like she was threatening him than cheering.

"I'm kinda proud of him." Rose said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement with her, I didn't want to be the odd ball out so I decided to cheer too. But before I could suddenly I felt a heavy presence in the air. My heart dropped and my body suddenly started to chill over. This feeling, it was...a threatening presence. A presence that meant to disturb the peace that was gathered here.

I looked around, Carmina, Izzy, Rose, Choco Puff and Beefsteak didn't seem to notice. But Kel's eyes were narrowed and he was leaning his head down so that a shadow cast over his face. "GUYS!" I stood up but before I could say anything at all...the Blitzball dome exploded shooting water in every direction like aqua bullets.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I screamed drawing my Wonder Shears and casting a magical barrier over everyone blocking the high speed water.

"What's going on?!" Rose asked standing up.

"Is Lucas okay, kupo?!" Beefsteak asked on Kel's shoulder as he stood up.

Kel and Rally together jumped out of my magic barrier and into the center of the arena where the blast originated to see if Lucas was okay. There were other people in the stands whom were screaming and running, plugging up the exits in a panic. I felt another presence, the same cold presence as before.

Like a throbbing in my head it called out to me. I looked up at the top frame of the blitzball dome to see a woman in a large black hat wearing a black catsuit. She had silver hair with purple eyeshadow and lipstick make-up. She grimaced at me then summoned a black cloud and jumped on it to fly away.

"HEY WAIT!" I called and pressed all my energy into my right foot. I hopped through the air maxing her height and flying after her. Carmina and Izzy had followed close behind.

"Did you see her? She looked creepy!" Carmina asked as she also used hammerspace to make her twin metal fans to appear.

"Probably the bitch whose behind this! I'm gonna kick her ass! If she had anything to do with that!" Izzy threatened as she used hammerspace to summon her Cutlass.

"Well we're gonna find out! One way or the other." I said as we flew after her.

**Author's Note: Who is this woman, is she behind the Blitz Dome bombing? In the first place what is this seemingly new force after? **


	29. ACT TWO Chapter 20

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 20: The Black Mage Thief?  
**

**~Opening Theme: "Shadowlord" Nier OST~**

* * *

Carmina, Izzy and I followed the black mage who flew on the dark cloud out of Luca and into a large field clearing in Mi hen near a few destroyed unrecognizable ruins. The black mage woman landed down as if she were waiting for us. Which was fine by me, the three of us landed with gusto in the clearing surrounded by tall grass.

The Black Mage woman stood in waiting for us, upon looking at her form closer, her black cat suit had multiple belts and zipper straps. Custom for Square Enix's character designs. Her hat was really wide and had two demonic eyes sown into the top with a gold crescent moon piece hanging from the tip.

"Hey you!" Izzy spoke while I was trying to take in this woman's form.

She turned her head slightly to face us, we both exchanged glances and I had a dark feeling coming from her. "Why are you chasing me?" She asked. Her voice matched her womanly grace. Deep yet seductive.

"You look suspicious, do you know anything about what just occurred in Luca?" I asked trying to sound as much as could like a cop.

She sarcastically rubbed her chin and looked into the air as if she were aloof of it all. "Yeah."

"Did you have something to do with that? That wasn't cool, our friend could have died in there." Carmina added stomping forth.

"Oh relax, cheergirl. It was just a job, nothing personal you see." She shrugged.

"A job? So you DID have something to do with the blitz stadium breaking down." I reached to my back and grabbed the handle of my Wonder Shears.

The black mage held up her right hand, above it hovered a sphere of cerulean blue light with a swirling vortex within the core of it. "This little sphere held an entire blitz ball field afloat in the center of that stadium. It's known as a Generator Sphere. Billions maybe even trillions of volts of electricity and power surges through this thing. It can power an entire city for decades. My employer wants it for his own purposes...and since he's already paid me half up front. The deal is sealed and he's getting it."

So she's just a thief for hire then? There is a certain way I feel about mercenaries, they do almost any job for money. Not a lot of things separate them from being total whores.

"Sorry but you're employer is going to come up empty handed." Izzy exclaimed thrusting her sterling silver cutlass.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself, my name is Infinity the Black Mage Empress and I've never failed a job."

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Carmina, Izzy and I screamed all at the same time as we sprang into action. I darted at her from above while Izzy came from the right and Carmina from the left. I dropped the Wonder Shears on her but my body was immediately repelled back.

"Whaaaa!" I screamed falling backwards having lost control of my body as I hit the ground and went rolling away. I rolled to my stomach and looked around seeing Izzy and Carmina having suffered the same fate. They were just getting up as well. I hopped to my feet and took a few breaths, to practice my exercises again.

Infinity was seemingly dancing seductively rubbing her body and posing in all kinds of hentai like fashions, surrounding her was a barrier of tarot cards that orbited her body like it was the center of the universe. "Ever since Sin's death and the Eternal Calm which High Summoner Yuna has bless us with has come. Money, Greed and Power mean something in this world again."

"Without that Generator Sphere, the blitzball stadium won't be repaired. Blitzball has always been the main source of happiness in the dark times of Sin and Yu Yevon. Why would you take the world's only source or hope and entertainment...you've got to feel even a little..." Carmina explained standing up slowly.

"The world will find a new source of entertainment while I sit back drinking the finest of Guado-White Wine." She explained.

"ERRR! BITCH! OKAY ENOUGH WITH NEGOTIATING! I'M PISSED! I WAS GONNA THROW A SURPRISE PARTY FOR LUCAS FOR WHEN HE MADE THE BLITZBALL TEAM! YOU RUINED THE PARTY YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUGGIN' THROAT OUT!" Izzy screamed out. "NOBODY...NOOOOOOOOOBODY RUINS A PARTY THAT IZZY THROWS YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

(O.o)-Me and Carmina "Wow...Izzy."

Infinity chuckled which only served to piss Izzy off more. **"I summon you, Unicorn!" **Izzy placed her left palm on her left breast causing a bright orange light to bloom from her chest revealing a magical seal which was printed like a stamp under her feet.

* * *

**[BOSS BATTLE THEME: "Not Gonna Get Us" tATu]  
BOSS: Infinity**

* * *

_Kel and his companions, the warriors assembled under Cosmos have the ability to summon Eidolons, magical monsters that help them out in battle. They all discovered they had the power to summon these monsters, afew days after we got to Spira. It came as a total shock and it's always a rush to seem them summon them. But...me being the odd ball out, I can't summon an Eidolon because I'm not one of Cosmos' warriors...I'd always feel left out when I saw them summon one though. _

There were many different kinds of versions to Eidolons, the Final Fantasy series constantly reused Eidolons. Izzy's eidolon, was the Final Fantasy Tactics Advance version. It was a beautiful beast with a teal colored crystal horn, pink braided tails and golden frames lining it's entire body.

Unicorn stomped beside Izzy, signaling it's alliance with us. "Unicorn...knock down her barrier use **Max Dispel!" **Izzy exclaimed like a pokemon trainer.

Unicorn snorted and pointed it's horn towards Infinity. "That's impossible...how can you summon? I thought all of the fayth were..." Unicorn casted Dispel which shot like emerald green lightning into Infinity's barrier causing the cards to lose their orbit and her invisible shield to shatter like glass around her.

"Alright let's go!" I took this chance to move. Carmina already had a spell concocting, she crossed her twin fans and released Blizzaga spell but Infinity was quick. She performed a mid air back flip dodging Carmina's area freeze. I pursued her in mid air and we both locked eyes.

"The Generator Sphere is still in my possession." She grinned.

I swung my wonder shears horizontally. "Not for long!"

She flattened her body dodging the blade of my shears then filled her right palm with a fire spell. She tried to launch it at my face but I used my shears to hit her wrist causing her to fire the spell past my head. I tried to reach for the sphere but she launched a lightning spell, hitting me right in the stomach.

I felt the lightning bite and eat away at my skin and the burn was excruciating. "Gaaahhh!" I gritted my teeth and bore the pain then opened my scissors attempting to snip her head clean off of her shoulders for her assault but almost as if she had control over the sky, she pressed her foot against an invisible wall of air and flew away from me before I could snip my scissors close and chop her in half.

"Dez...no! Err...Take this! **Flare Arrows!" **Carmina covered me firing off Flare Non-Element spells in the form of arrow headed missiles which flew at Infinity. It came to no surprise that she dodged or deflected them with ease. The black mage was physically fit like a ninja, yet she wielded magic with adept skill.

I fell down hitting the ground hard, I felt the shock of my back striking the earth and it sent a jolt of pain up through my spine.

"Unicorn, heal Dez up!" Izzy ordered her Eidolon as she herself ran to cover us.

I watched from a safe distance as Unicorn healed me up, Izzy took to Infinity thrusting her Cutlass forward attempting to impale her but the dark mage dodged with a hop to the right then spun around with round house kick knocking Izzy back. **"Blizzaga!" **Carmina launched a massive ice glacier at our opponent which burst into smaller ice spikes.

But Infinity was ready, she cast a massive fire wall which melted and burst the ice shards into steam. **"Gravity Counter!" **Infinity casted a massive black orb which engulfed Carmina's form and caused her to ram into the ground.

"**Ahhhhhhh Awesome Aussie SHOCKWAVE!" **Izzy shouted thrusting her sword forward at high speed releasing a beam of sound energy which shattered the earth around us and flew at Infinity like a bullet. The scene following this made my bones chill and my heart drop. Infinity simply stood there and held up one hand as the sound piercing shockwave struck her.

Her body didn't move an inch, as boulders, patches of earth and gravel took the skies around her. She stood unmoving with one hand on her hat and another palm up as if to halt the wave. It struck but did nothing.

It wasn't until then that I realized we might be out of our league here. But there was another part of me, another part of me that didn't want this bitch to win. I didn't want to give up, my spirit was much stronger than my body in this moment.

"This is getting boring...Ah, right on time."

The faint sounds of an airship engine filled the air as a large crimson ship shaped like a phoenix descended from the white clouds above. "That's my ride...thanks for keeping me company." She summoned a small black cloud and used it to ride up and meet the ship halfway before it flew off into the distance.

"Shit! " Izzy cursed.

"Guhhh..." Carmina climbed up from the crater the Gravity spell punched her into.

We were left defeated.

**Author's Note: Utterly defeated, Carmina, Dez and Izzy are left behind. Who does Infinity work for? And what do they need with such a powerful Sphere? Next update has Rikku in it! **


	30. ACT TWO Chapter 21

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 21: Let's Get it Back!**

**~Opening Theme: "Hanabi" Ayumi Hamasaki~**

* * *

_After the fight with Infinity we went back to Luca to check on things. Kel, Rally and Lucas made sure to contain the collapse of the Blitz Field so nobody was hurt. But Blitzball won't be the center of entertainment for Spirans anymore atleast for a while. The engineers who maintained the stadium said that the Generator Core Sphere is so powerful it takes about 10 years to craft. _

_Safe to say there won't be any blitz for awhile, unless we can get that core sphere back from Infinity. _

_For now we decided to go back home...there was nothing more we could do for Luca. _

WHAM!

Lucas boot kicked the door open and thrashed in through the front door, he stomped upstairs and slammed the door to his room. The rest of us sort of came inching in after him, he was more than upset. Luke was furious that he wasn't able to fulfill a fantasy dream playing atleast one game of blitzball.

"Hey, what's up with him?" Shuyan asked lying on the couch and fanning himself.

"Well..." Rose started an explanation. Everyone flooded through the front door and began doing their own thing in the house, Rally dropped both of her swords on the floor then plopped down on the couch with her face in the cushion beside Shuyan. Izzy went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to drink and Carmina sat on the stairs with her hands on her head. "I have a headache." She groaned.

Kel, seemingly the only one unaffected by exhaust or disappointment, started upstairs. As he was halfway up the stairs I took a look at everyone then back up at him. "Kel!" I called out to him and he stopped and looked back at me. His eyes, the way Kel would look at people was almost judgment. It was like he was silently ascertaining the truth behind your soul when he gazed at you. Lecter had the same look where he stared at you.

I felt like he knew what I was about to ask before I split my mouth open to say it. "What are we gonna do?"

"You mean, what are YOU gonna do?" He replied and started walking up the stairs again.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I started to get a little frustrated right here. His attitude came off as snarky and sarcastic which wasn't called for at a time like this.

"What do YOU mean? This situation has nothing to do with me. A thief ran off with the Generator Core as far as I can see...it's a situation the locales of this world can handle." He replied.

I hated this about him. "Oh right, since it's not a save the world situation. This problem is too small for you right? Mr. Big Hero?"

"What? You got damn right that's why!" He yelled slamming his fist down on the banister of the stairwell. It sort of shocked me, my heart dropped and I saw an angered side of Kel that only his enemies face. My body had an instinct to stay away from him but my spirit wouldn't allow me to back down.

It was the same feeling I had when I faced Infinity.

Everyone had their eyes on the scene now. Izzy had the bottle of water to her mouth leaning against the counter in the kitchen, Carmina's eyes were wide and she was just as frozen just sitting there at the foot of the stairs. Shuyan had his head leaning back on the comforters of the couch, he was ready to move if Kel continued. Rose had a dark look on her face as well, like she was ready to kill him if he'd done anything against me.

"Please, don't fight." Carmina said shaking her head.

"Kel, c'mon man." Shuyan waved his hand off the subject.

Even he himself noticed the error in his sudden rage and he calmed down. "Look...I'm not a hero. I'm not some fucking divine light okay? I'm only here to fight against Lecter. And that's that..." And like that he was gone.

The problem here was that I knew he was right, a year ago during the fight in Gaia. Kel never once proclaimed he was the hero or to save the world, his true goal in everything. Has always been to defeat Lecter...I felt so bad from just those words. Because here I was, claiming that I would stop the fighting between my two friends. Yet the only thing I've been able to do is just stray behind them like paper weight.

"What a jerk huh?" I said to calm everyone down.

Carmina just leaned against the wall and I touched her shoulder as I walked by. She gave me a reassuring look that she was okay and I walked to the back porch to get some air. Stepping out onto the porch I felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come. The wonderful peach colored dusk sky with the setting sun to the east helped to calm me down as I leaned over the railing of the back porch.

_I thought about a lot of things, about going home, about what I was doing whether it was called for or even needed? Am I useless? Do I get in their way when I come up with these speeches of 'getting along' or 'going back to the way things were'? Those days, even though we weren't face to face._

_Those long chats on the computer that me, Lecter and Kel had. They were so fun and now that we have a chance to be together as friends, we're fighting. _

"So what time are you gonna go?" Rose asked. I felt her walk up from behind and stand beside me.

"Lucas is our friend and it was always his dream to play blitzball. That dream was taken from him and I would love to see it fulfilled." Rose said crossing her arms.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So what time are you leaving? To go and get the Generator Core back?" Rose asked again.

"You heard him. It's not our problem." I responded.

Rose gave me a bonk on the head and I squealed and turned to glance at her. "Why?" I said with a few tears welling up.

She giggled. "Because you weren't listening to him. He didn't say it wasn't OUR problem he said it wasn't HIS problem."

Suddenly it clicked, my eyes widened as I played back the scenes and Kel's words from the beginning.

Rose fixed her arms behind herself and leaned against me playfully. "We are Kel's back up, but at the same time we don't base all of our decisions off of what he thinks and does. We're people with decisions too ya know...if this situation doesn't seem right to you. Then go out and change it...you don't have to wait on him. But..."

"You can count on me to back you up."

I looked back to the back door to see Kel standing at the gate way. He gave me a thumbs up and a half smile. "True this situation's got nothin' to do with me. But you do...if you find yourself in trouble. I'll come and help you who knows we might even get the damn thing back?"

"Kupopopo!" Beefsteak started dancing on the bill of Kel's hat.

The jerk who was on the stairs was gone and the friend I knew was back before my eyes. With that Izzy and Carmina came running out of the back door with backpacks. "LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" Izzy said jumping up on the banister of the back porch. She pointed to the horizon beyond. "We're gonna get that Core Sphere thingie back and have my PARTY!"

"Is the party the only thing you're worried about?" Carmina asked with Choco Puff chirping on her shoulder.

"Of course! I'm the awesome aussie, I must party to live." Izzy pointed back at her.

I couldn't hold back my tears of joy, I cried then wiped the tears away. "Yeah! Let's go after them! Let's get the core back for Lucas."

On the horizon a ship came soaring through the clouds it was, The Fahrenheit!? It shot through the clouds and came down to a rough landing behind our house swerving to the side for a stop blasting a massive screen of dirt and dust before us. As the dust cleared, I noticed three figures walking towards us within the shadows of the setting sun.

As they got closer their forms became clear, it was Rikku, Paine and Brother.

"Rikku, Paine!" Carmina called out to them.

"Yo." Paine said in her normal nonchalant tone.

"Cammy! How's it goin'?" The hyper-active al bhed girl waved as well to her and everyone else.

It was certainly a surprise. We came across Rikku and her Al Bhed posse when we were on our many sight seeing tours of Spira. At that time she was still dating Gippal, but they broke up about a month ago. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as we all joined them on the back lawn.

"Ahhhh Dez, how are you?" Brother asked jumping in front of Rikku to shake my hands. He was always so excited and he said my name a lot.

"Your english or...rather Spiran language has gotten better." I forgot they don't know what english was.

"I...practice...everyday."

"Anyway!" Rikku drop kicked Brother in the face tossing him to the side quickly. "We're here about what happened to the Blitz ball stadium. My dad has lots of money on the Al Bhed Psyches this year. But the dome is destroyed so nobody can play...so we're kinda looking into it."

"Do you know anything about what happened? We checked with some of the locales and they ID'd you guys." Paine looked at us suspiciously.

"Well we were there, to see Lucas and support him in his tryouts. But the dome fell apart...we chased a black mage named Infinity out here and she escaped." I explained giving her just the gist.

"Infinity." Paine repeated.

"Yeah, crazy psycho bitch. She has the same colored hair as you and she wears lots of make up." Izzy explained as well.

"They also took off on an airship that looked like a bird." Carmina added.

"Wait? Like-Like a bird you say? Oh-boy..." Rikku slapped her forehead.

**Author's Note: It seems Rikku knows the culprit! Find out what happens on the next episode! **


	31. ACT TWO Chapter 22

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 22: The Xelo Collective**

**~Opening Theme: "Highwind Takes to the Skies" Final Fantasy VII OST~ **

* * *

_There are only zero times in your life that you get to fly aboard a Final Fantasy aircraft. So if you find yourself on any of those wondrous ships. Make the moment last as long as you can and take in everything. _

We flew through the mid evening skies, the stars spotted above us but it was no less glorious. I was standing on the outer deck of the Fahrenheit alone. Carmina, Izzy and Rose were below deck with everyone else.

We got the gist of what was going on, the ship that was shaped like a pheonix belonged to this underworld gang of Al Bhed that only reveal themselves during the Calm when Spira is at peace. They aren't a part of HOME or the main Al Bhed people who believed in living free of religion and control.

These 'outcasts' wanted to use the Al Bhed Machina to rise up and destroy Yevon and their religion in a huge war. For they firmly believed that Sin was a government conspired beast used to put the fear of a false prophet into the people. (Thing is, they weren't completely wrong.)

They're known as the Xelo Collective. They steal lots of various rare items then sell them off to make a killing on gil. This time they took away the Blitzball Sphere Core. An item that's definitely worth billions in gil.

But the world is still recovering from the battle against Sin and many people still can't believe that huge beast is gone forever. So them taking it now was in poor taste and timing. Rikku and Brother just happened to know their secret base location in the Bikanel Desert, Brother used to be a part of their faction.

Once we figured out who these Xelo Collective guys were, we set a course for Bikanel and we were OFF! Which is why the ship was cutting through the night's sky like a blade right now. I was standing there a little frightened to go near the edges of the deck just feeling the breeze on my face and body.

As I admired the moon and stars, almost instantly, my head began to ache...a piercing pain shot through my temples causing me to grip my head. I leaned down feeling even my teeth and tongue ache along with my head. "Ahhhh..." I groaned.

_I've been getting these weird headaches for months now, ever since Lecter was defeated. They'd come and go every few days at the same time like clock work..._

"Wh-What is this?" I asked clinching my eyes and mouth shut aggressively.

* * *

**BGM Change: "White Room" Final Fantasy XII OST**

* * *

I dropped to my knees and bore the pain and in an instant before I knew it, the pain was gone. I looked up from my knees and lap seeing a pair of glowing feet before me. I whipped my head up from the shock of noticing another person to see Cosmos. The Goddess of Harmony standing before me.

I don't know what it was about this lady, she was like royalty. I felt like I always had to bow to her or something, she is a Goddess after all. "Cosmos?" I said her name and she nodded.

"The time is close at hand." She helped me up onto my feet and we both stared at each other like long lost sisters.

"What time?" I asked.

Cosmos swallowed then looked down at her own feet. "The time of a great change..."

"You mean Lecter? Is he coming back?" I guessed.

She shook her head. "No, a change more grave than that...I've made a great many mistakes." She turned around and began to walk to the edge of the deck then sat down. I was a bit hesitate about going over to the edge of the deck, I always had a fear of falling off the ship but I bore it for her.

I had the feeling that even if I fell, Cosmos would catch me somehow.

So I walked over the edge and sat down beside her. "Wh-What kind of mistakes?"

She looked up at the moon and I gazed up at it with her. "The Conflict...this desperate struggle for power and supremacy. Chaos and I...forcing our will onto these mortals and forcing them to battle in our stead. This is not the way of a true Goddess not the way of a true God...what have we become?"

_Wait a second...is Cosmos actually having regrets about this whole thing? I mean I hated the Conflict too and I definitely hate the fact that my friends are being forced to fight against one another for two indecisive gods. But...what does this mean?_

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked looking down.

Cosmos shook her head. "Because even I the Goddess of Harmony is found wanting... I do not know if the course I have chosen in the right path. This battle will carry on for many centuries and many lives will be lost. But you...you are special. You are the only one who is not trapped within the cycle...you can break it."

"Me?" I don't know what it does for you when a GODDESS says you're special. But it definitely gave me a fleeting feeling. "What's so special about me? All I've ever done when I got here was hold Kel and Lecter back. I haven't been able to stop them from fighting..."

The goddess smiled at me. "Do not stop them, that is not your focus...your focus is to stop the Conflict. One day, Kel will turn from me. And Lecter will turn from Chaos...when that time comes. You must give yourself fully to them for...in the future you will become the most important person in the universe. Existence and Non-Existence will be on the brink..."

(O.o)-Me

I watched Cosmos stand and start to walk away, her image slowly fading like a ghost. "Wait! COSMOS! What do you mean?! What's going to happen to the universe...what future! HEEEY!" I called out but she simply disappeared.

* * *

_After that weird little interaction the Fahrenheit reached Bikanel Island, a lot of what she said got to me. Hell it would anyone if they were told they were gonna be the 'most important person' in the universe. I wonder what she meant by that and what she meant by giving myself fully? Does it mean...'gulp'...sexually?! _

I was caught up in my thoughts not noticing that I had a stupid look on my red hot and blushing face. "Hey, Dez! Dez snap out of it, girl." Rikku was snapping her fingers in my face til I came to. We were all standing in the middle of a distant desert plain.

"Heeeey, just what were you thinking about just now? Your face is all red?" Izzy poked me in the face.

"Probably a lover." Paine said plainly.

"Oooooooh!" The other girls cooed even Rikku.

"Grrrr...morons." I shouted.

Rose ran a hand through her hair. "It's perfectly fine, we're on our way to potentially fight to the death against some enemies. It's okay to dream of a guy every now and then...lord knows I do."

"ROSE DREAMS OF A GUY!" Me, Izzy, Carmina, Rikku and Paine all said at the same time.

"Wh-Who is it?"

"I don't like to kiss and tell." Rose placed a finger seductively on her lips. This was a shock, Rose was always the big mature sister of the group. To see her act so childish is very weird, but then again she is a really beautiful woman. She has long brunette hair that goes down past her butt, an hourglass figure and big E-cupped breasts. She is a woman so it's only natural she pleases the urges of her body. What about my urges...only one guy comes to mind when I think of stuff like that. _Cyrus...I really miss him. _

"KISS AND TELL! THAT MEANS YOU ALREADY...HE'S AROUND US...GAAAHHH! WHO IS IT?!" Carmina and Izzy bugged but she Rose just kept teasing them with giggles and smiles.

"Will you morons stop acting stupid, we're here on mission let's try and remember that." Paine scolded all of us as she pointed to the distance. A few miles off you could see a tall black spire in the middle of the desert. Docked near the base of the tower was that same phoenix shaped airship.

"It's the Xelo Collective Base!" I pointed.

"It's go time." Rikku said punching into her palm.

**Author's Note: We have our sights locked. What was Cosmos saying to Dez on the ship of the impending future? Who is Rose's lover? What the fuck is going on? Shit I hate being the author of this story sometimes...NOT EVEN I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! **


	32. ACT TWO Chapter 23

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 23: Headquarters**

**~Opening Theme: "Dry Lagoon" Sonic Adventure 2 OST~**

* * *

After a short trek across the cold desert at night, we ended up on the front doors of the tower which was a lot larger than it looked from a distance. This thing had to be as tall as a sky scraper. How anyone would miss it during their playthrough of Final Fantasy X is beyond me. "So this is it huh? Just wow..." Carmina looked up at the dark tower.

"Gives me the creeps. When I was apart of the Collective, they didn't have this freaky tower." Rikku shrugged.

Paine crossed her arms. "Shall we knock, or should we bust the door down?"

"I vote option B." Izzy gripped her cutlass which was about as large as one of her own legs. She drew it halfway from her sheath.

"Busting down the front door wouldn't be too wise, besides you wouldn't be able to break it anyway. This entire fortress is made of 100 percent Orichalcum. The strongest alloy in the world." A loud speaker system kicked in and with that above the door a visual monitor kicked up showing the image of a red haired Al Bhed man with a pair of black goggles on his forehead and a vampire like cape with tall collars on the sides of his face.

The man was actually quite handsome, he had a broad chest and slick jawline that would make any woman melt, he even had me a little hot upon laying eyes on him. But I wasn't so easily swayed.

"Gemman!" Rikku said.

"Rikku? Is that you? What a beautiful lady you're becoming." His voice was deep, elegant but not pansy or too flamboyant.

"Gemman! We've know you're the one behind the Luca bombing. Give us back the sphere to power the dome and nobody has to get hurt." Rikku did all the talking, pointing at the screen.

"This world has become free of Sin. People she look for other forms of entertainment, Blitzball is a dull sport that has been plaguing this world for thousands of years. How a race of people can stay entertained by that ridiculous blood sport is beyond me." Gemman replied.

"That's not for you to decide." Carmina stepped forward.

"Now that the creature Sin has been defeated, it's time that we...the Xelo Collective. Reveal to the world the true essence of Yevon's evil. Yevon has not yet revealed it's secrets to the world. And I will expose...and then DISPOSE of them. All traces of Yevon should be destroyed, the temples, the people and even all of Bevelle. It's a rotting festering mold that still plagues the face of our world." Gemman explained kicking back in his chair.

"The people of this world...what choice did they have in the matter? From birth kids are taught on this world that Yevon was the ultimate light and that all other hopes should be abandoned. It's not their fault that they fooled into the Yevon religion." I explained and something I truly believed. The people in Spira were brought up this way, they were overly exposed to it and as proof that the religion existed there was Sin to back it up, massacring the non-believers and rebels. They were afraid of losing their lives.

"All the more reason they should be wiped out." Gemman replied coldly. "If the men and women of this world aren't strong enough to stand on their own two feet and grasp their own fate for themselves then they are better off dead."

"Survival of the fittest. Is that what you want Spira to become?" Rose asked.

Gemman laughed. "What do you mean? Is that what I want SPIRA TO BECOME? Spira is already like this...man eating fiends ravaging the planet, forgotten and ancient machina with orders to kill and people with deadly intent walking with swords in the streets. If you aren't strong, this world will swallow you up. But my words are of no use...you shall experience my truths first hand. Girls, welcome to the Xelo Collective."

With that, he snapped his fingers and suddenly I felt that there was no ground below us. A metal hole opened up dropping pounds of sand as well as all of us into it and swallowing us whole like a giant sandworm. We fell down landing in a massive steel door boxed room with a long hallway filled with several corridors and tier catwalks almost like a hanger.

"Arghh...is everyone alright?" I stood up rubbing my butt.

Everyone gave me their confirmation then we all got up at once.

"Where are we?" Carmina asked as Izzy helped her up with a hand.

"Underneath the facility." Paine drew her sword in her strange yet seductive fighting pose. "Someone's coming."

Her senses were pretty good, usually I would pick up on someone coming but not this time. I was too focused on the dark and creepy and dark vibe this hanger bay gave off. The sound of echoed foot steps began to fill the room, bouncing off of the walls as if someone was walking all over them.

"The Xelo Collective...we aren't as evil as the people make us out to be. We are...liberators. We are...Spira's truth." A strained voice spoke through a gas mask as a skinny man in a yellow hazard suit with a matching yellow gas mask came out with his hands spread wide. There was a massive tank on his back and a huge oversized gun in his hand with a tube that was attached to the tank.

"Pinhan." Rikku explained.

"And just who is this freak?" Paine said stomping forth once.

Rikku looked back at all of use once as she slowly drew her twin crimson daggers from her lower back. "In the Xelo Collective there are these five really strong guys...the Ceq Bydrc du Ramm." Rikku said in her native al bhed tone.

"Ceq Bydrc du Ramm...the Six Paths to Hell?" Carmina translated, I forgot she studied Al Bhed the entire time we been here to Spira.

"This guy is one of them. The Ceq Bydrc du Ramm are strong Al Bhed probably the strongest. Rumors had it they could stand against a Maester on their own individually." Rikku explained to us.

Carmina explained the entirety of Final Fantasy X to me and I don't think she said anything about these guys. I looked over at her and she looked just as shocked as I did to find out this new information about these people. But we've faced strong people before, Carmina was killed by Lecter once so facing someone like this wasn't much of a challenge nor fear to her.

But this Pinhan guy was non too pleasing to the eye. Even though I couldn't see his face but his body was long and lanky, I could see his ribcage through the yellow jumpsuit he wore. His fingers were long and stick like and his head was bald with hundreds of healed burn spots all over it that gave me chills.

"It seems that Gemman wants us to face these 'Ceq Bydrc du Ramm' for some reason." Rose rubbed her chin.

"Either to slow us down or to kill us slowly...I don't give a damn what his intentions are. We're gonna blow through these guys and get that damn sphere back." Paine stood to confront Pinhan first.

"Damn straight." Izzy stood along side Paine.

I held up my palm to summon my shears but I felt a strong grasp of my wrist and looked to my left to see Rose beckoning me not to. "If we fight all at once we'll only get exhausted all at once. Let's leave this to Paine and Izzy." She explained.

"Right. Alright Paine, Izzy...show em what for." Rikku punched the air.

* * *

**BOSS BATTLE BGM THEME: "Kokuten" Naruto Shippuden OST**

**BOSS: Pinhan**

* * *

_I admired Isabelle Smith, she wasn't the type of girl to let simple obstacles stop her. She's always been so determined, so strong, despite not being the strongest fighter. She didn't let those types of things stop her from doing the things she wanted. Even now, she fights to fulfill Lucas' dream of playing blitzball and to have a killer party. _

_Her goals, they're so childish and simple and she fights for them with such passion. It makes me envious of her..._

Paine and Izzy both walked into Pinhan's attack radius and they both stood there glaring at him as he looked back with zero fear, he didn't move an inch from his hunched over standing position with his long lanky arms down to his knees. He looked like a spider, it was disgusting.

"Mad ymm fru ubbuca vnaatus pa pinhat fedr dra vmysac uv nekrdauichacc." Pinhan said to the two girls in Al Bhed.

"Translation?" I said raising an eyebrow.

At the same time Rikku and Carmina replied. "Let all who oppose freedom be burned with the flames of righteousness."

"Raaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Pinhan screamed out releasing a blazing heat from his body that instantly made this lower basement level floor a microwave box. "PINH(BURN)!" He gripped his flame thrower nozzle and open fired a beam of vicious flames. Paine and Izzy took to the air jumping in two different directions away from the hell fire.

They both hit the wall with their feet like spiders then leaped off of the wall attacking Pinhan with a pincer strike formation, Izzy coming from behind him and Paine coming from the front. **"Ice Brand!" **They both cast Blizzard spells over their blades embedding their swords with the ice attribute.

"**Envanhym Clyddan(Infernal Scatter)" **Pinhan countered pointing his flame thrower upward and firing shooting hundreds of fireballs upward that scattered in several directions shooting Paine out of the air like a dead duck. One of the fireballs struck Izzy's shoulder and she went flying off course away from the flame thrower and hitting the floor.

I felt my heart drop and I wanted to rush in but Rose still kept me held back.

I decided to watch a bit longer.

They both got up before Pinhan could make his next move, he pointed his gun at them and open fired again. Paine stood up in defense of Izzy and began spinning her blade at high speed blocking the flames with a propeller like storm wind. Izzy hopped up using Paine's shoulders as a stepping stone and flying over the fire storm.

Pinhan looked stunned for a moment. "GO IZZY!" I cheered.

She flipped over the fire in mid air. **"Awesome Aussie TORNADO!" **She began spinning at high speed creating a miniature hurricane that swam through the air to get to the flame throwing al bhed. He reached behind him with his left hand and pulled up two grenades which he tossed at the spiraling Izzy.

KABOOM!

"Umph!"

Before she could fall, Pinhan roundhouse kicked her out of the air and slammed her against the wall with his foot pressing against her face. All while firing his flame thrower at Paine to keep her occupied. One misstep and Paine was going to be one roasted goth chick.

"That's it!" I screamed but Rose still held me back.

"ROSE STOP! THEY NEED HELP!" I cried.

"No, not yet..." Rose narrowed her eyes at the brutal scene as well. "If you rush in now, you'll only get in their way."

"But..." I lowered my head.

"Just keep watching, Izzy's just getting started." Rose said winking at me.

Izzy let out a loud battle cry then used her knee to jack Pinhan's foot off of her face.**"Awesome Aussie SHOOT!" **She said the moment she was free she thrust herself forward leaving behind orange after images as she flew into the side of Pinhan's flame thrower nozzle stabbing the nozzle causing it to stop firing flames.

"Now that that's taken care of you..."

WHAP!

Pinhan shoved his elbow into Izzy's face then grabbed her by the neck. "LET HER GO!" Paine screamed the words I was thinking mentally as she flew at him. She swung her sword downward and he dodged it while still gripping Izzy's neck, with that he shoved his knee into Paine's stomach then headbutted her away.

"I thought that guy would be useless without his flamethrower!" I exclaimed.

"He didn't make it into that dangerous squad just because of a simple weapon." Rikku explained. "That man's entire body is a weapon."

"Take this." He roared shoving his fists into Izzy's face. POW! He punched her in the jaw and she slid backwards hitting the wall, with that he was on her again and began hitting her over and over again. Her body like a limp noodle simply flailed back and forth lifelessly with every hit. The bone crunching, flesh pounding sounds that came from those hit sent chills up my spine and signals of fear straight to my heart.

"IZZY!" I called out.

Pinhan drew back his right fist to thrust it into Izzy's face again but before he could shoot his fist, SWAP! It was sliced off at the forearm, his hand went flying off and smacking on the ground before rolling into a corner of the steel room. "Nooo!" He yelled looking to his side to see Paine.

"Sonuva...bitch!" Izzy cursed slowly with that she rammed her sword straight through Pinhan's face.

"The flames of jus...jus..." He tried to say before he choked on his own blood.

"Are gonna be used to cleanse Spira of you rabbit ass crazy motherfuckers." Izzy said before booting him off of her blade.

**Author's Note: Izzy just barely managed to pull out of that one! What'll happen in the next update?! ONLY TIME WILL TELL FOLKS!**

**Review Reply to Lucas: "No, you're wrong bro. I wrote that at the end as a joke, I actually do know what's going on here. I just got too excited." **


	33. ACT TWO Chapter 24

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 24: A Brick Wall **

**~Opening Theme: "The Vestige" Final Fantasy XIII OST~**

* * *

_After the Pinhan dropped, we took a few minutes to tend to Izzy and Paine's wounds. Though their damage they seemed to have wasn't that great, the actual damage they held from the battle was extensive. Izzy had a pulverized face and her right shoulder was broken with afew burns here and there spotting her body. _

_Paine as well, her ankle was twisted and she had burn marks on her body where you could see her searing flesh. _

"OW!" Izzy winced as I placed a patch on her naked back. Izzy's face was covered in bandages so much so that all you could see were her lips and her eyes which seemed nonchalantly covered halfway. "Why can't I summon Unicorn to take care of these wounds? EEEK!" She winced again as Rose was covering a patch on her right bicep with bandages.

"Guh...because we have to conserve our magic power." Paine responded as she applied her own medical treatment, wrapping bandages around her slender waist.

"Exactly right...We don't know what's in store for us. So we have to use as little resource and power as we can to make it last over a long period of time. You can only summon Unicorn twice a day...using him just to heal your wounds once is frivolously expending your MP." Rose explained and it made sense.

You don't pull out all of your limit breaks on the mini boss that leads up to the Final Boss.

"So how many of these guys are left?" I asked looking to Rikku.

"Five are left, Pinhan was the weakest. We've really got our work cut out for us now." Rikku explained. "I hope you guys are ready for one nasty brawl."

"Why is he sending his minions after us one by one, anime style like this?" Carmina asked.

I thought about it for a while. "Maybe it's because he wants us to meet all of them. Perhaps thinking one of them will change our minds about stopping him."

"That's the best answer I've heard all day." Paine stood up as if her wounds didn't bother her. "Let's get moving, we don't have all day to be stuck down here."

The part of the hanger where Pinhan came from was open, it was a steel boxed hallway that led up in a zigzagging stairwell. We headed up the stairs and noticed that the walls inside the stairwell were hollowed out and that we could see a much larger room beside us through tall beams and spires. There was something there, something huge. It was so big that we could only see six gigantic metal spikes. The shadows were covering the rest.

"What is that thing?" Rikku again, as I thought it. She said it.

We all made our guesses, some of us thought it was a fiend they kept down here, others thought it was a machina. There was no way to be sure unless we got closer. Whatever it is, I knew that this is their answer to everything. The Xelo Collective was going to use that, whatever is, to wipe out Bevelle and the Yevon-Believers.

"We have to hurry." I bolted up the flight of the iron stairs reaching another steel box basement hanger. This area was about as big as the last with no real differences. Sitting down in the center of this room was a girl, she looked no more than 12 or 13 years old. She was sitting with her feet crossed and a monkey wrench in her right hand tweaking some kind of small device.

She had short black hair, wore goggles over her eyes and a blue pair of overalls with a red and white striped shirt. "Another one of the Ceq Bydrc du Ramm?" I looked back at Rikku as she just caught up with me.

Upon seeing the tiny girl, Rikku's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Uh-oh!"

The small girl looked up at us. "Ah...knaadehkc, pek cecdan." She used her strange al bhed tongue greeting Rikku as she stood up. "E seccat oui. Fuh'd oui lusa pylg?"

"What is she saying?" I asked. I felt so out of place here, I didn't study up on any of the Al Bhed primer books Carmina leaves lying around the house. Never once glanced at it. All I knew was that 'cunno' meant 'sorry' and that's it. I hated being spoken too in a foreign tongue, nothing in the world makes you feel more stupid or left out than people speaking a language that you don't know.

Carmina inched over to me. "Well the first thing she said was. 'Ah greetings, big sister...then after that she said 'I missed you, won't you come back?"

At first I was at a loss as to who she was talking to, but then I remembered Rikku said that her and her brother 'Brother' (By the way that's a stupid name for a person. I'm just saying.) They both used to be apart of the Xelo Collective. A group of banned Al Bhed who wanted to force their freedoms unto the world.

"Fryd oui 'na tuehk ec fnuhk. E's rana du crid oui kioc tufh." Rikku said in her high pitched Al Bhed tongue pointing at the small girl as if declaring something.

Carmina nudged me. "Rikku said; 'What you're doing is wrong. I'm here to shut you guys down.'...basically."

The girl simply stood to her feet and tossed the monkey wrench aside. She had to be no more than four foot five at least. She was really just a little girl. "This is 'Pacd Byeh'. Don't be fooled by how little or childish she looks, she's actually 40 years old."

Now it was my turn to look surprised, my eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going in. All of us are going to have to fight her at one time." Rikku said and even Rose looked surprised by this.

"What? Is she THAT good?" I asked.

Rikku didn't respond she simply nodded and drew her twin daggers. "The difference in power between each member is THAT steep? Noway." Carmina disapproved but Rikku knew them better than we did. I trusted her and with that trust came the drawing of my Wonder Shears.

"Izzy and Paine still need to rest from their previous fight. So I won't allow them to battle this early." Rose protested and with that she crossed her arms and stood firm on the matter.

"Fine then, Cammy, Dezzy. You both are gonna have to help me for this one." Rikku ordered, it sounded like something Kel would have said which made it easier for me to just say yes. I think Carmina felt the same way. With our weapons all out the three of us stepped forward. We all stood in silence as if waiting for some kind of sign to begin fighting.

* * *

**[BOSS BATTLE BGM: "Kouen" Naruto Shippuden OST]  
BOSS: Pacd Byeh**

* * *

I felt the tension in the air, it was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife and it would bleed. I practiced my usual breathing exercises before the battle started. I had to keep my mind clear and focused. "Guys...don't hold anything back. Or I swear you'll regret it." Rikku gave us our last piece of advice and both me and Carmina exchanged glances before looking back at Pacd Byeh.

She stood there with her hands nonchalantly in her overalls pockets staring at us with a gentle smile.

Rikku suddenly jetted off towards her first, she went in flying and swinging one of her daggers from right to left attempting to lop off Pacd's head but the small woman leaned backwards dodging the blade then with one knee she rammed it into Rikku's face, following this she linked another knee strike into Rikku's face a second time then finished the attack with a boot to her chin sending Rikku flipping upwards and crashing into the ceiling.

If Carmina didn't take Rikku's advice then, she did now. **"Firaga Dragon Storm!" **She executed a firaga spell using both of her fans to split the huge firaga ball into dozens of dragon headed flaming missiles that honed in on Pacd' in seconds. With her hands still in her pockets Pacd flew across the hanger using Carmina's fire spells as stepping stone to get closer to us.

I stood as Carmina's defense while she casted long range spells, so I quickly darted into position in front of her. "Don't worry I got it."

"What is it that you got?" Pacd' said surprisingly she knew english.

She thrust her right foot through my guard and striking my chest. The moment it connected my vision blurred and I felt myself throw up, the power from her strike went through me and the shockwave hit Carmina sending her flying back and hitting the right wall until she slid down.

"**Gil Toss!" **Rikku dug into the pouches on her belt drawing gold gil coins then throwing them like bullets, raining them down on Pacd while I took a minute to recover.

I dropped to my knees gasping and gaping for air. The burning sensation of vomit on my throat was disgusting and annoying. I looked up seeing gold coins spread on the floor, her attack failed. Rikku was lying on the ground in a pool of blood on her face with Pacd's foot pressing down on her head. "RIKKU!" I called out.

"**Thundaga Tornado!" **Carmina combined Aeroga and Thundaga together creating a bright green lightning based tornado beam that flew at Pacd whom simply opened her mouth letting out a shriek, her scream exploded in a sound beam that collided with Carmina's spell causing a thunderous explosion that rattled the entire room.

I stood up finally recovering from the strike she gave me, with that I darted towards her quickly opening my scissors. **"Grand Slice!" **I gave it my all in one of my signature moves as I tried snipping her in half. It wasn't until then for the first time did we see Pacd draw her hands from her pockets. With that she grabbed the two blades of my scissors forcing them open.

I tried closing them but my muscles were burning, it was like pushing against a truck.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed but Pacd didn't look like she was having a hard time at all. It was just like the fight against Infinity.

"You're trying to hard baby...if you're straining that much during a fight then you shouldn't be fighting at all." She whispered at that moment she pushed me back by my scissors and I went sliding away. Before I knew it, I looked up and spotted her flying towards me, she shoved her foot into my face and my nose instantly sprayed blood.

With that she continued shoving her foot into my face over and over, every strike feeling someone dropped a brick on my face. I was losing conscience. "Ahdaaaaaa! DAAAAAAA! DAAAA!" She screamed and I screamed in pain. "And now to finish..." She stopped kicking me, she phased out and appeared on the floor like a spider and sank her teeth into my shin. Her teeth bit through my flesh and into the meat, with just her teeth alone she swung me upside down and send me flying against a wall.

I hit the wall so hard I felt my spine rattle as I dropped down to my butt.

"DEZ!"

"DEZZY!"

Carmina didn't have enough time to cast, everything happened in a blur and Rikku was already badly injured. I looked up one final time seeing in slow motion Pacd was above me getting read to stomp me dead with one final hit. Just as her foot inched towards me and I was sure I was dead, I simply closed my eyes. "I'm sorry...guys."

"Sorry for what?"

I noticed that I was not yet dead after a few seconds, I opened my eyes seeing Pacd's foot held by a single hand. I looked to the right of Pacd who was standing there grinning. It was Rose, she stood confidently staring at Pacd holding her foot with one hand. "Shishishishishi...looks like the one I really wanted to fight has decided to step in." Pacd said with her usual innocent smile.

"I was confident in Dez, Carmina and Rikku...but it seems it's possible to be overconfident in your friends." Rose continued. "I detest fighting...I came as a medic truly. But it seems it can't be helped." With that Rose gripped Pacd's ankle so tightly that even Pacd' winced in pain.

With that the beauty Rose, tossed Pacd sending her flying and crashing through the wall behind us and skidding along the floor in the hallway. "Just rest there...Dez. I'll handle, Pacd Byeh alone from here on out." With that Rose's hair began to stand up and get spiky and messy instead of long and straightened. Her hair changed colors from a deep brunette to a hot pink color as the same with her eyes.

In an instant Rose had phased out jetting off and leaving the ground behind her torn and distorted.

"Alright...hmmm I knew there was nothing to worry about as long as Rose was with us." Izzy said as the dust cleared. Izzy was over me smiling, she helped pick me up by my side which hurt like hell.

"What? What's going on? I've never seen Rose like that?" I tried saying but even speaking was tough.

Izzy explained. "Rose is usually the medic, she doesn't really fight...she just hangs back and conserves her mana and power. Adding it all up and conserving over every battle. When that power builds up, she can dip into it whenever she wants. Like an energy bank. And when that power's released...Rose because Bloody Rose. Sit back Dez...we're in for a fucking show."

* * *

**BATTLE BGM CHANGE: "Rock Lee Lotus Theme" Naruto OST**

* * *

We all moved into the hall way with Rose and Pacd and I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw. Rose and Pacd were exchanging blows at high speed like Dragon Ball Z speed. Their fists were colliding and making shockwave explosions that rattled the hall. Pacd was using some kind of mixed martial arts that looked like karate, she was thrusting, sweeping and kicking while Rose only used her fists in a boxing like style.

She bounced on her heels like a boxer and juked as well as dodged like Muhammad Ali.

Rose left hook collided with Pacd's roundhouse kick causing them both to go sliding away from one another. "GET EM ROSE! GET EM!" Izzy screamed.

"What makes Pacd Byeh so damn strong?" I asked.

Rikku who was being held up by Paine answered. "Pacd Byeh has always been abnormally strong. I heard from my dad that when she was 10 years old she used to wrestle Behemoth and Elder Drakes. She's a powerhouse and I've never seen anyone fight on par with her before...Rose is amazing."

"Being that strong even since you were a little girl...Pacd must have been really lonely." Carmina added.

I looked at Pacd's face, she looked like she was in utter bliss right now. She was finally fighting someone who was as strong as she was. "Yeah..." I nodded.

Rose swung with another right hook but Pacd juked backwards dodging the strike then kangaroo kicked her in the stomach sending her flying backwards. Rose flipped in mid air then bounced off of the ceiling to go flying right back at Pacd but the al bhed mechanic was ready. She grabbed Rose by her white t-shirt and slammed her into the ground overhead.

Pacd' grinned pulling up bits and pieces of Rose's shirt.

Rose stood up covered in blood wearing nothing but her blue jeans and a striped white and blue bra. "Err..." She leered.

"You are strong enough to match me, but you still lack skill." Pacd sighed. "So close...yet..."

Pacd' phased out and appeared slamming her elbow into Rose's stomach causing her to throw up a gallon of blood. With that Pacd' spun around with a full 360 ramming her elbow into the side of Rose's head with a second strike then ending the combo with a palm press to Rose's face sending her leaning back and hitting the ground.

Rose went rolling backwards and hitting a wall, as the dust settled she just laid there unmoving. Her hair turned back to normal.

With Rose's loss, all of us looked on with looks of lost hope. "No! Rose!"

"Dammit!" Even Izzy looked surprised. "Ev-Even against Bloody Rose...this bitch."

"Looks like...in the end...Pacd is still..." Rikku started.

"Geez all of you are being pinned down by one little girl. I'm surprised at all of you." A familiar voice echoed through the hall. With that we all looked back seeing Lucas, Kel, Shuyan and Rally standing behind us. All of them were wearing black suits with different colored ties. Kel's was cerulean blue, Lucas' was crimson red, Rally's was a dark navy blue and finally Shuyan had a deep auburn colored tie.

**Author's Note: HELP ARRIVES! BUT ARE THEY A MATCH FOR THE OVERPOWERING PACD BYEH?! IN THE FIRST PLACE HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET DOWN THERE? **


	34. ACT TWO Chapter 25

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 25: Happy Birthday Lucas Fedrick **

**~Opening Theme: "Enough" Disturbed~**

* * *

_In a moment where I was sure everything had gone down the toilet he appeared. He always appears so conveniently in all of his fanfics and even I would find it cliched. But at this one moment, in this moment were I was sure I was going to be killed he appeared. And all doubt, all fear had disappeared...it was like he came just kicked it out of the park. _

_That damned Kel...teehee..._

Kel, Lucas, Shuyan and Rally had appeared dressed pretty spiffy in black italian looking suits like members of a mafia family. They looked pretty nice, even the tomboyish Rally. "Man all of you done in by a single kid...how sad." Lucas cracked.

It pissed me off a little to hear him say that, but because of his sudden appearance here I was willing to let it go.

"Don't be fooled, she might be small but she packs a punch..." Rikku struggled to say as Paine held her up by the shoulder and hip.

I coughed a little and felt the soft rub of Izzy's hand on my back. I think my ribs were broken, it hurt to even breathe. "She must really be pretty strong to take down Rose." Rally pointed out. Rose was still a slump against the wall keeled over and unconscious against the far wall. She wasn't moving, for a moment I thought she was dead even.

"Okay...well I'll take her on then." Rally snorted angrily.

Rally, she's such a hot head and her ignorance towards her own performance in combat astounded me every time. She couldn't even beat me let alone Rose in a battle yet she was confident enough to take on people would could clearly defeat even US. Before Rally could escape the posse they clearly stood in Shuyan reached out and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back. "No you don't...you'll stay right here."

"What's going on? Who are you four? Are you here to aid them or are you here to simply spectate?" Pacd Byeh spoke up. She still kept that innocent glance about her, like she was confused or something. It made me all the more angrier.

It wasn't until then did Kel step forward, I felt a rush in my heart. It was always a rush seeing him fight, for some reason. It was like watching Superman take flight.

Before he could say anything though, the loud intercom system kicked in and Gemman's voice creeped out. "You...who are you intruders! I'll have you know you're making a serious mistake."

"Not as serious as yours...I fear..." Kel said with all the intensity as Bane did from my favorite Dark Knight movie. His hat casted a dark shadow over his face and all I could see was just his right eye glaring up at the com. "Whether you're the leader of this organization or not...this is your only chance. Give up now or I will kill you."

The coldness from his voice was very real, everyone grew silent and awaited Gemman's reply. The al bhed leader replied with a laugh. "Ahahahahahaah you actually think..."

Before the cocky reply could be completed Kel launched a fire spell from his palm into the com and destroyed it shutting off Gemman's reply. "Then I guess you choose death."

Pacd quickly dashed across the room at Kel thrusting her foot forward. "I like you very much! There are few who has the tenacity for battle. But I can see you're very EXPERIENCED!" Pacd' attacked stopped with Kel grabbing the bottom of her foot. His body didn't budge an inch, Pacd' body just simply stopped in mid air.

"The only one I'll be fighting is your leader." He replied and pushed Pacd back with a simply thrust of his palm. Pacd went flying backwards, she flipped in mid air and came to a sliding halt. Her eyes were wide and dilated as if she'd just seen a ghost. I believe I would also be afraid, hell even now I was afraid and I was on HIS SIDE! "Instead of actually fighting...I'll be playing a different role. I'll be the coach of your opponents."

"The coach?" I repeated.

Kel placed afew fingers on his bill then pushed it up revealing a his grinning face from the shadows. "Yeah, your coach. Seems like you guys are throwing yourselves at these guys with no real direction or concept of strategy. So from now on I'll be directing these battles from our end."

"I'm cool with it." Lucas crossed his arms. "As long as I actually get to fight."

"Wait...who the hell decided you be the leader!?" Paine pointed out uncharacteristically.

"You guys did when you nearly died. If you guys had paid any attention to your first encounter with her you would have realized that none of you have what it takes to actually beat her." Kel explained and with that my heart dropped like a ton of bricks.

"How come?" Carmina asked."It's because she has more experience right?"

"Well yeah but not only that...her affinity type outmatches you guys as well. So you're at a double disadvantage." He explained.

"Affinity? The hell is that?" Izzy asked what was on everyone's mind.

It was with that that Shuyan stepped up with crossed arms. "In the heat of battle there are only 3 types of warriors...whether you use magic or techniques or not...all battles and those who participate are broken down into three classes. Power, Defense and Speed. Power type fighters attack their opponents offensively with no holds barred. Defense fighters attack conservatively retaining their own power to last over a longer period, endurance. And Speed fighters though their attacks are weaker, they strike fast but accurately. Power types reign over Speed's defenses are low, Speed rules over Defense because defense fighters can't keep up and Defense dominates Power because Power has no endurance and can tire itself out. So it's a cycle." Shuyan explained.

"The problem here is that this girl...she's a Power type. Izzy, Paine and Rose are power types but they are all inexperienced so they can't match her power. And Rikku, Dez and Carmina are all speed types so you're automatically weaker than her anyway. Either way it went, you guys were bound to fail in fighting against her. There are exceptions where the weaker affinity can rule over the stronger one but you're all inexperienced so there was no stopping it." Kel added.

"So we need a defense type but who..." Izzy shrugged.

"That's where I come in." Lucas stepped forward undoing his tie slowly.

"Lucas is a defense type?" I asked.

"Yeah...growing up he was a punching bag for his mother...taking all those beatings he's learned to focus his defenses more." Kel added.

Lucas stepped forward and stood across from Pacd who stood there hopping back and forth like she was dancing in a strange fighting pose while Lucas undid his tie completely and tossed it behind him. He took off the suit blazer then rolled up the sleeves to the white button up underneath to his elbows. Lucas was a handsomely well built man with black hair was spiked upward. The most impressive thing about him was his muscles, if you stood him and Kel up beside one another, anyone would think Lucas was the chosen one.

The tension had arisen once again, thickening up the room.

**[BATTLE THEME: "Hurricane Suite" Naruto Shippuden OST]**

"You've got to be pretty good to take down Rose. Your experience should more than compensate for the affinity difference." Lucas towered over Pacd who simply smiled.

"So many strong youngsters today. I shall enjoy massacring you all." She laughed rubbing behind her head.

Lucas grinned. "And here I was having the same thought. I should just take care of the entire organization...I mean after all why let a bunch of girls take on opponents that I clearly must dominate? I mean you guys did ruin MY chance of playing Blitz for the first time. So this basically MY fight..."

"Very well then, settle your debt with us."

Pacd' phased out and appeared in front of Lucas shooting her square into his face. POW! The sound was like a pistol shot, his head whipped back but there was no spew of blood or any trace of damage for that matter. Lucas simply affixed his head to look at Pacd with a grin. "Well that was a surprise." He said rubbing his jaw as if adjusting it to go back in it's socket.

Pacd round his kicked him in the right side and Lucas' body jerked and slid only a little before he straightened up and dusted the side of his shirt off. "Whooop...still standing though." Pacd stopped smiling now. She began to stare at him as if he were some foreign alien. I did as well, this was amazing.

The hits that this powerful little bitch dished out on us, caused Lucas next to no damage at all. He didn't have a swollen mark, not a bruise or tear in skin from the strikes. "Pmuuto Ramm!" She cursed. With that Pacd' darted into Lucas throwing a dozen fists into Lucas' chests."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed aloud then finished the thousands of blows with a boot kick to his face.

Lucas slid back only about three feet he straightened himself up again dusting off his chest. "Are we about done here?"

"Fryd'c rybbahehk?" She said in al bhed.

"That's Lucas' defense in a nutshell." Shuyan stepped forward to explain. "Damn near impenetrable...he has louds of endurance so he can keep this up for days."

"Wow I'm really glad he's on our side." Carmina said.

"Me too..." I muttered.

I've never thought much about Lucas nor did I ever know he was even THIS dangerous. I talk to Rally about underestimating opponents all the type, maybe I should heed my own damn advice sometime. Pacd dashed at Lucas again leaping through the air and planting both of her knees into his face, yet again he didn't move. He simply stood there, eating the damage like it was nothing.

Suddenly through Pacd' strike, he reached up grabbing her by the neck. "I don't really like fighting women or beating down on ones who look like little girls but...I'll get over it." With that he placed his palm over Pacd's face. **"Bane's Return." **He spoke with a grin, an invisible force caused Pacd' head to whip back. Blood seeped from her nose, mouth and ears as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Wh-What happened!" Izzy shouted.

"All the damage that Pacd dished out on him, he gathered up then returned in a single shockwave. That's Bane's Return. It's a awesomely sick move." Kel grinned.

With out nearly any effort Lucas dropped her on her face then kicked her aside like garbage then shrugged. "Whose next?"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update everyone I've been playing Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Very awesome game, it's kept me away from my comp for a few days. ITS THAT GOOD. Oh and sorry about the whole birthday thing Lucas. But hopefully this update redeems it a little. **


	35. ACT TWO Chapter 26

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 26: Lucas DON'T skip to the Final Boss!**

**~Opening Theme: "The Fallen Ground" Panzer Dragoon Orta OST**

* * *

After Lucas defeated Pacd Byeh, an opponent I thought was invincible til now. We all sat down for a long rest while our wounds were being healed. So we wouldn't get uncomfortably silent here, Carmina and Izzy told each other jokes out loud to get some people laughing. Don't get me wrong they were a little funny but I just wasn't in the laughing mood right now.

I wasn't overly hurt by the fact that I'd lost and was a little under developed in the fighting department...I'm not Rally. It's just that I was thinking about what Cosmos told me that time. _That I must give myself fully to Kel and Lecter. _All jokes aside I know she doesn't mean sex. If she means that I must fight along side them then I'll do that, no problem.

"Is everyone all healed up?" Kel asked starting a walk to the next room over.

"What's the rush, it doesn't seem like Gammon is going anywhere." Paine asked.

Kel turned his back to face Paine and looked up. "On the contrary, he is leaving here. He probably didn't expect two of his soldiers to fall so quickly..."

"How do you know?"

Kel rubbed his left temple with his index and middle finger. "I can sense his heartbeat...that guy is gonna book in the next two minutes probably."

"ORYAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly Lucas let out an impressive roar then took off running to the next room. "That asshole isn't escaping!" He looked like a shirtless demon running like a pro-football player trucking down walls and climbing stairs. I dashed after him allowing his vigor to drop kick the ominous thoughts from my brain and get my soul back into the heat of battle.

I was hot on Lucas' trail running behind him as we both reached another floor, it wasn't much of a surprise as there was just another strange looking Al Bhed. It was a male with alabaster colored skin and a bald head. "Oui crymm hud bycc!" The Al Bhed said as he drew two Brotherhood swords from his side.

"Damn, this guy looks good." I stopped and grabbed onto the grip of my Wonder Shears.

"SONUVABITCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Lucas roared charging the Al Bhed swordsman like a bull. The Al Bhed attempted to slash him but the blade broke on Lucas' steel like skin and he slammed his so far into the swordsman's face his nose and mouth caved in as he went flying and crashing into a steel wall.

(O.o)-Me "Hot damn."

"My dream of Blitzball will be REALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZED!" My hardheaded companion screamed before running off to the next floor. I was shocked, these 'Ceq Bydrc du Ramm' were really strong warriors. I was so stunned by Lucas berserk strength that I didn't even know he had, was now beginning to scare me.

I felt the fear grab me and it was cold and unforgiving.

"Dez! Dez...are you all right?" I felt Carmina's hands on my shoulders. I was so spaced out that I didn't even notice the whole other party had caught up with us.

"Whoa...what the heck happened here?" Rikku asked looking around the room.

From Lucas' aura alone our surroundings changed from a clean steel box room to a desolated ruinous room with huge chunks of metal missing from the walls, ceiling and floor even. "Lucas...he's on a rampage." I looked directly at Kel. Something in me wanted him to say this was gonna be okay, that Lucas was only messing around. But he didn't he simply looked back at Shuyan who nodded and they both took off running.

"This could be bad." Rose added lowering her brows.

Rally shrugged. "I don't get it, he's doing what he's suppose to. These guys took the Blitz Sphere so he should be the one getting it back...it's HIS dream after all right?"

"No Rally. The reason I wanted us to hurry and recover the sphere before Lucas was because his rage would take over." Rose explained.

He looked insane, he looked like a demon."What happens when his rage...takes over?"

"He stops being the Lucas we know as I'm sure you know. He becomes Lucas Bane, the violent version of himself that he's kept dormant this entire time. Unlike my Bloody Transformation, Lucas can't control himself. Whenever he dives into this form we run the risk of losing the friend we know for good." Rose explained.

It was more news, suddenly I felt like I didn't know Lucas at all now. Everyone had an either dulled or confused look on their faces. I don't think any of them knew what Rose was really talking about, but we all understood one thing. Lucas was in danger being lost to insanity. "Well then we better go and stop him." I said steeling myself. I was afraid, not going to deny it. But the thought of losing one of my friends to madness was enough to provide me with the courage to move forward.

I gripped my wonder shears and thrust myself forward towards the direction of Lucas, Kel and Shuyan. We dashed up floor after floor there was nothing but blood and carnage on each floor. Until we'd passed the sixth floor of the base, this led up to a massive garage which was slowly opening revealing the shining sun.

A large elevator pushed us to the surface of the desert and in the distance was a massive machina that looked like a giant black spider marching off in the distance. "Is that...the machina that the Blitz Core is powering?" Rikku said. "It's huge!"

"_Oi! Oi! RIKKKKKUUUUU! What's going on?! I thought you guys were stopping it! What is that?! It's bigger than SIIIIN!" _Brother shouted so loud through Rikku's communicator that all of us heard it.

This, Spider Machina was definitely big we were molecules compared to it in size and it seemed to even be bigger than Sin. Makes me wonder why they didn't think about lifting this thing when Sin was around!? Despite it being so far away we could still feel the tremor under our feet when one of it's legs would touch down on the ground.

"Where is Kel and the others?" Carmina asked.

I felt a sudden migraine and I looked up seeing Shuyan fall from the sky like a meteor and crash into the ground before us. "That answer your question?" Rally said.

Before any of us could help him, he flipped to his feet. "We have to stop that giant machina, but we also have to stop Lucas." Shuyan looked back at us.

In the distance I saw Lucas and Kel fighting, there were locked in a fierce battle. Lucas had some fiery heavy axe and clashing it with Kel's beam katana while the both of them slid across the sands as if they were ice skating. "Did Lucas..." Rose stepped forward.

"Yeah, he's become Bane now." Shuyan nodded slowly. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to change him back or not but right now that isn't the issue he must be stopped. Kel and I will head after Gammon and the Machina. You all take care of Lucas Bane."

"No way, we're coming with you guys to stop the Machina. There is no way you guys can take it on without air support. And that's currently something we've got the edge in." Rikku fist pumped.

"You may be right. Rikku, Paine...you're with me. We're counting on you guys." Shuyan said running off. Sure, no pressure right?

Kel shoved his knee into Lucas' chest then grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground, giving him enough leverage to escape the battle. By the time Lucas stood up, me, Carmina, Rally, Rose and Izzy stood before him ready to rumble. I drew my Wonder Shears like Cloud Strife and spread my legs for a heavy battle. "Alright girls, let's stay focused." I ordered.

Rose began bouncing back and forth raising her fists in a boxing stance. "Lucas..." She said calmly as her hair began to morph into the Bloody Form, hot pink.

Izzy drew her cutlass and held it in front of her as if saying a short prayer before getting into her fencing stance. "Man our adventures always turn out weird like this."

Rally gripped the handles of her katanas then drew them releasing a gust as she dropped her hands calmly to her side. "In a way, I'm kind of happy. I've been itching to pay you back for the first time you beat me!"

Carmina finally pulled her twin fans from her back and spread them also releasing a gust. "If this guy was able to beat Pacd Byeh, a girl we couldn't beat...then...how're we suppose to beat him?"

"By working together!" I aggressively exclaimed. "Lucas is on the brink here. We can't afford to lose, we won't lose this time! I won't allow any of you to fall during this battle...got it."

Rally smirked. "Well check out the girl power leader here."

Rose smiled. "On this I swear, I will not fall."

Carmina rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Dezzy! I won't lose either!"

Izzy grinned. "Alright now that we've all gotten ourselves fired up! Let's start this thing."

"YEAH!" We all said at once.

**Author's Note: FINALLY I GOT MY MOJO BACK FOR THIS STORY. Funny things happened to me in the past couple of days, yesterday I was staring at the comp so long and racking my brain with this writers block that I actually strained my eyes and I had to go to the hospital because blood came out. It was so awesome. The doctor was like "what happened" and I jokingly said "It was my first time using Amaterasu" and he just looked confused it was hilarious XD! Anyway THAT happened. And after I got out the hospital, my inspiration came back for this story. IT ALSO MYSTERIOUSLY CAME BACK FOR THAT NARUTO STORY(RAIZOU OF YAMIGAKURE) AND MY POKEMON STORY (POKEMON EXE) TOO! **

**So many great things! Oh yeah, I'm fine. I don't need glasses or anything I just took this anti-inflammation medicine and I turned down the brightness on my monitor. So I'm good still 20/20 people! I honestly think that it was hilarious that all I had to do was damn near destroy my eyesight to get the inspiration for these OLD and NEW stories back. I ALSO GO INSPIRATION FOR MY FICTIONPRESS PAGE!  
**

**But WHAT SHOULD I DO!? I KNOW I KNOW! ONLY ONE AT A TIME! I GET IT! BUT MY INSPIRATION POWER IS OVEEEERFLOOOOWIIIING! Seriously if it could be measured right now I'd be Super Saiyan LEVEL 4! **

**OH ONE LAST THING: THE REASON THAT DATE OR ALIVE STORY WENT MISSING. I'M GOING TO IMPLEMENT IT INTO 3RD NO MORE SELF INSERTS STORY.  
**


	36. ACT TWO Chapter 27

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 27: Nothing Helps**

**~Opening Theme: "The Hot Winds Blowing" Metal Gear Rising OST~**

* * *

Surrounding Lucas was a sigil of darkness one that we all could clearly see, as if he were marking his territory in power. The silence between both sides wasn't what I expected. I expected us to be talking it out trying to get Lucas to calm down through words but I was just playing myself. I knew that what this guy was going through, wasn't going to be cured with a simple hug or a few words. I think all of us knew that and whether Rally knew it or not, she was going to try and fight him now anyway.

But I had to admit, I was afraid.

Not only because Lucas is an ally, but because he just plain scary.

He was tall, ripped with muscles and he had this psychotic red glow in his eyes that suggested he was possessed by the devil himself. He held a large staff like axe that had the point of a blade at the tip. A weapon I'd never seen before.

"I'm going to attack him first...right now I'm the only one on par with his fighting abilities. So it would take him longer to dispatch me." Rose walked past us, her large breasts bouncing. The only thing clothing them was her white and blue striped bra. I wondered how she kept up fighting in nothing but a bra.

"No way, we have to attack together. Or else we'll just be where we were with Pacd Byeh." Carmina added.

I nodded. "I agree with Cammy. We can't risk being picked off one by one like that."

"Well you bitches better think-o-something' quick because he's coming this WAY!" Rally stepped forward and all three of us looked ahead to see Lucas flying at us like a bat out of hell. Rally was the first to connect with him, his axe and her twin swords me in a dark shockwave that spread the sands away from us.

I held up my wonder shears to block the whipping sands seeing Rally and Lucas struggling against one another. "Rally don't try to take him alone, withdraw!" I cried.

"I got em! You guys just sit back...I'll handle this." She struggled against him.

I noticed Lucas lift his right hand from his axe using only his left to struggle against Rally, with his right hand an orb of crimson energy appeared with a ring of darkness orbiting the orb. It looked like a miniature Saturn planet in his palm. I didn't need to see what the thing did to know it was dangerous.

I gathered all of my energy into my feet and pressed forward with a boost of speed I dashed into Rally's side pushing her out of the way as Lucas thrust his magic power orb into the sand causing a charge explosion that spread out in several different directions throwing a smokescreen of sand into the air.

I was lying on top of Rally as explosions erupted all around us and sand dropped onto my back.

After the explosions passed Rally pushed me off of her. "I didn't need your help! When I say I got this! I GOT THIS!"

"Wow, ungrateful much? Did you see how much damage that one attack caused it could have killed you." I said as both me and Rally got up at the same time. We stared at eachother like gunslingers.

"I would have been fine! I'm always fine." Rally pointed one of her swords an inch from my nose.

I slapped the blade out of the way with my hand. "DUDE! What is your glitch?! Out of all the things we've all been through! You mean to tell me you've learned NOTHING?!"

"You don't know me! You don't know the things I've..." Rally started but for I cut her off.

"Whatever...don't try to draw out some long and emotionally deep past because quite frankly...all of us are fucked up. I can see if you were still on earth and you were carrying your shit around everywhere in a world where it's more safe than sorry. But this is the fantasy world, world-ending shit happens in this place!" I screamed. "Either you get your shit together NOW! OR YOU GET DEAD! It's funny...out of all the people who would change through those experiences on Gaia. I thought you would be the one to change the most."

I knew what I said stung, but I don't care. It's apparent that Lucas is much stronger than we are individually we can't beat him if we don't team up. Rally has been acting like a kid for too long and quite frankly, I'm fed up with it.

I turned and jumped off back into the battle which gained some substance since the sand cleared. As Rose said, she was engaging Lucas directly while Izzy and Cammy sat back to watch for potential openings, I dashed over to them and slid to a stop. "Where's Rally? Is she okay?" Izzy asked with a grip on her cutlass.

"She's fine." I grunted. I was only counting myself, Izzy, Cammy and Rose in this battle. If Rally wants to fight alone, she can be alone.

I kept my eyes on the battle, Rose was as majestic and beautiful in fighting against Lucas as she did Pacd. Lucas' attacks were slow but powerful, he'd attack with his axe and whenever he missed he would loop around for a momentum based physical attack. A kick or a powerful punch. So far I didn't see any holes in his combat style, Rose would use her speed to get around to his back but he was just as quick. In fact he would turn before she sped around, almost as if he could read her mind.

"What's up with that?!" Izzy said and I'm guessing she noticed then too.

I shook my head. "Well Lucas once told me he'd gone through military training once. So he's specifically trained to read muscle signatures and body movement...he can predict when Rose is about to slip behind him."

(O.o)-Carmina "Squeee..it's like he's using a cheat code or something."

He kicked Rose in her stomach and sent her flying down towards the sandy depths, possessed by the power of Lucas kick she just fell uncontrollably to the ground and hit the sand hard. "Let's go!" I ordered Cammy and Izzy. The three of us flew over to Rose quickly before Lucas could pursue then cut him off halfway before reaching her.

"**Enfrost!" **Cammy casted a ice spell to possess our weapons both me and Izzy.

"**Frostbite Crossing!" **We both crossed Lucas an in X formation slashing him across his chest.

"Nice attack! Here lemme give it back! **Bane's Return!" **Lucas held up both of his palms and our attacks came in the form of ice beams. I screamed bloody murder as I was taken by the icy beam, it froze my body stiff and sent me flying backwards. The ice froze so bad that it burned.

My frozen body hit the sand hard and I was scared as hell that a piece of me would shatter but I stayed whole. I was lying on the sand staring up at the sun which blazed in my eyes that couldn't close. "The sun in your eyes? Lemme fix that for ya..." I heard Bane's voice followed by his hand grab my frozen body from the sand. He held me straight up before him and we locked eyes.

"It's been awhile since I was last freed. To find myself in a fantasy world with all these awesome powers...I think the other side of myself, the weak me...has finally done something right." He said as he held up his left palm which began to glow with a ominous dark aura. "I can recall that...my...other self has some sort of displaced affection for your girls. Which is why I've only been fighting you with 10 percent of my true power..."

Hearing that made even my soul shake.

"I'm not sure as to why Kel would leave to take care of some machine while he left you weaklings to take me on...but." He was inching his dark palm closer to my face. My eyes were frozen open so I had to watch every eerie moment.

"IT'S BECAUSE HE KNOWS WE CAN BEAT YOU!" A familiar and raunchy voice came from the sky like a descending falcon. Rally came down using one of her swords to slash Bane's left hand which possessed dark power. The strike caused him to cancel his attack, she quickly round house kicked his wrist causing him to drop me and before I could hit the sand Rally hooked arm around my frozen waist then slid back away from Lucas before he could make another move.

Rally slid backwards again over to Cammy who had defrosted me and Izzy, who Rose had rescued with an Esuna spell. I was really impressed with how much Cammy had grown in her magic using, usually she would only stick with the three Blizzard, Fire and Thunder spells but now she's even using white magic.

"You guys...I'm..." Rally looked down as she tried to speak, it was hard for her to admit she was wrong.

"It's fine, Rally. We forgive you...but now isn't the time for this." Rose said standing up. "We still haven't been able to find a weak point."

"I know one." Rally said sheathing both of her swords.

"Really what is it?" Cammy asked and even I was a little curious. Maybe Rally isn't as hard boiled as I thought.

"I'm not telling, because I figured it out...but once I expose it, you guys will know." She phased out and appeared before Lucas whom was getting ready to approach us.

"Ahahahaha...Rally! Lucas has bittersweet emotions when it comes to you." Bane glared down at her pointing at her head. "The self righteous go get em with deep emotional scarring...but as a fighter you have the potential to become greater."

"I've got bittersweet feelings for Lucas too. He's kind of like a mentor but also he's a faggy older brother who I can't fucking stand! Bring it you fucking psychopath!" Rally leaped into Lucas and right at that moment. When her feet left the ground I knew what Rally was going to do. It was stupid, it was idiotic...it was selfish.

The moment her feet left the sand, everything went silent, a large white light flashed before my eyes and I could see it all in slow motion. "RALLY NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. She was going to sacrifice herself, Lucas was the self gratifying type, the type to let his vanity get the best of him and Rally knew that. If she let Lucas kill her, then he would be so satisfied in the act that he would let his guard down.

THRASH!

Lucas' entire right palm went through her chest and blood splattered like a canned aerosol. "Get em...now..." Rally puked up blood holding his palm.

"AAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucas grinned.

"GO! GO NOW! GO!" I screamed with tears soaking my cheeks. I rushed into Bane striking his chest with my Wonder Shears and pulling Rally off of his hand. Izzy and Rose rushed Bane at the same time striking him with a flurry blows, since his guard was down for a few seconds.

"**1000 Humming Birds!" **Izzy shouted thrusting her cutlass into Bane over a thousand times digging him into the ground.

Rose flipped through the air as Izzy jumped out and then came dropping down. **"Bhudda's Palm!" **Rose thrust her palm down releasing a massive invisible shockwave that thrust Bane into the ground deeper, widening the crater.

"**Doomsday!" **Cammy shouted casting her spell which released a massive meteor from a magic circle from the sky that collided with the sand creating an explosion that engulfed and reddened in the skies.

As the explosions and concussive blasts pasted my back I held Rally's head as she looked up at me. "So how'd I do?" She asked with a smile.

I could do nothing but cry. "You...fucking idiot..."

"I'm sorry, Dez. I'm sorry that I'm an immature brat...but it's hard...it's really hard trusting people sometimes. But I should know better...you guys have...saved my ass more times...than I can count...wit-without me ever...repaying you..." She gasped and choked trying to swallow the blood that kept rising from the back of her throat. "ROSE! CAMMY! COME HERE PLEASE!"

Rally began to shake, seizing and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. "No! Stop! Rally...don't!" I cried looking back at the battle field. My eyes widened seeing that Carmina, Rose and Izzy were lying sprawled out on the sands. Lucas standing above them and laughing continuously.

"No..."

Rally stopped moving, her body got weak, cold, limp...my eyes widened and I cried. "NOOO!" I cried buring my face into her neck. "RALLY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I SAID THOSE THINGS PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES..." I clinched my teeth and looked up from Rally's body with a sick feeling in my gut.

Lucas appeared behind me. "You couldn't save her...you couldn't save any of them...none of you were qualified to defeat me in the first place. Kel ordered you all to stay here so he could have all of you weaklings die...he's tired of being around you...tired of you all bothering him..."

"That's not true." I said lying Rally's head down. "He wouldn't do that...he left us here because we CAN beat you...no...not we...he left us here...so that I would beat you and everyone else would laugh and point fingers."

Bane thrust his right fist down at the back of my head and I could see his figure grinning down at me. I held up my left hand and caught his fist like it was weightless then stood up and shoved my elbow into his side. Bane leaned over puking up blood, I felt one of his organ burst from that attack.

"What..." I grabbed him by the back of his head and forced his face into my knee. WHAM!

Bane's body fell backwards.

"I'm tired of all of this." I said looking back at him.

Suddenly a blue light like a bolt of lightning struck the sandy floor in front of me, and as the aura passed I realized what it was. Kel's Beam Katana the Tsubaki MK.I was there just standing in front of me like Excalibur.

"When your fed up with it all is when you begin to fight your hardest...fight at your strongest. When your fed up with it, the fantasy, the world, the killing, fed up even with yourself...that's when you begin to fight with a clear mind." Suddenly Kel's voice came into my ears and in an instant he was standing beside me.

"Why didn't you come sooner?! Rally would still be..." She started.

Kel nodded. "Don't worry about that...don't cloud your mind. Just take the sword and end him."

Appearing on my other side to my left was the White Goddess, Cosmos. "Lucas, has always had that power, that other self within him. I chose him because I thought that he could use that Other self...I..."

"Don't explain. Cosmos...we think too highly of Gods. Mistakes happen, even though it's rare... the Gods can make them from time to time too." I said grabbing the beam katana. "Now...to end this."

**Author's Note: Dez versus Lucas, final showdown next chapter! **


	37. ACT TWO Chapter 28

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

**Chapter 28: Dez versus Bane**

**~Opening Theme: "See who I am" Within Temptation~ **

* * *

_Night had fallen on Bikanel Desert as the remnants of Gammon's machina burned on the horizon giving the deep moonlit horizon a fiery gloss. It was appropriate for the timing._

Lucas I loved you like a brother but I cannot forgive you for this, I can't forgive you for taking the life of our friend and sister. Rally Nightshade, this battle is for you. I pray in the next life that you can find it in yourself to forgive me for the things I've said to you.

Power seemed to explode from every pour of Bane's body. He gave off a black aura that covered his form in the shape of a demon with long curved horns and spreading bat wings with crimson red electricity exploding from the lining of the battle aura.

The skies above obeyed his will, clouds gathered, storms brewed but I didn't care. All I wanted was for his heart to stop beating.

I relaxed my entire body gripping Kel's beam katana in my right hand. My mind was cleared my body though it felt limp and powerless, welled with reaction speed and spunk. My muscles itched for the clash of steel and blood.

"Cosmos made you one of Kel's chosen because the both of you shared a connection." I started.

"That fool had a connection with my other half...he had no connection to me." Bane grinned showing his devilish teeth that reminded me of the jagged edged teeth of a shark.

"I kind of feel sorry for you Bane. Born out of Lucas' hatred and darker emotions you know nothing of friendship or even what it means to genuinely care for someone or something." I said and I meant every word of it. "Your existence is a sad one."

"Are you sure that's what you want your last sentence to be?" With that said Bane's battle axe morphed into a grotesque glowing red claymore which he gripped with two hands.

I stepped down and twisted myself, in song my sundress spun upward. My spin gave me a momentum boost that allowed me to suddenly appear in front of Bane. My sudden speed also surprised him but not enough for him to forget himself and position. He swung his claymore down and met my beam katana with a clash.

I felt the pain rush through my palms and penetrate to my elbows, pressing down on me. I quickly leaped backwards and he dashed at me swinging the claymore at high speed from right to left. I held up my the beam katana vertically blocking all of his frantic right to left slashes.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

"You feel sorry for me? Big talk you're still an amateur!" He said holding up his right palm creating that dark orb again. **"Blasphemy Incarnus!" **

I held up my right palm gathering pure light matter above my palm as well, the light formed into a rotating cube cerulean cube with a golden orb within it. **"Omni Shock" **

Both of our orb strikes collided creating a mixture of dark and light explosions. As the dust cleared and the fiery heat disappeared I found myself using the beam katana to cut through smoke screens and dust. The Beam Katana is surprisingly powerful and very light, it's much lighter than my wonder shears and definitely easy to swing and maneuver. I wonder if Kel can make me one of these things.

"Peek a boo!"

Suddenly I felt a dark presence above me, it was Bane he rained down beams of crimson energy that towered around me. "Oh!" I phased out and appeared flying backwards, my back heel tripped over a tall dune hill and I went sliding and falling backwards. Bane slammed down onto my chest pressing the wind out of me and using my body as a wave board as we both slid down the side of the dune hill.

I slashed at him swinging my sword over head but he flipped backwards in mid air then came back down swinging his claymore down to slice me in half.

Using my light energy I held my left palm towards the sand and shot an orb of energy from it causing me to boost up and flip backwards dodging Bane's slash. It was now my time to go on the offensive, I shot myself into him like a bolt of lightning and slashed downward. WHAM! Our blades collided once.

With that I let go of the beam katana, I knew I couldn't match him in sheer power so I let the sword go which caused him to helplessly freefall forward. With that I created another cube of energy in my right palm. **"Omni Shock!" **I collided my orb into his chest causing a light explosion.

He went flying backwards and I threw myself above him once again holding up both of my hands this time and creating two more orbs of light energy. Just as I was about to slam them into him I felt a sharp gripping pain in my stomach. I looked down to see that I was stabbed, Bane's sword pierced my body and blood was welling up from the back of my throat.

"No..." I felt myself slipping from conscience but I couldn't stop. I clenched my teeth and forced my soul back into my dying body making the light orbs appear over my palm again.

"What?"

I clinched the orbs and both of them created spears of pure light energy which I used to stab Bane through his chest, on through the heart and another through the dead center of his chest. Bane's sword was still in my stomach and my vision blurred but I know just two stabs with some spears wouldn't end it with him.

Bane stood up with the spears of light through his body, every time he tried to grab the spears they would push his hands away.

Both of us were on equal grounds with that our conscientiousness both fading.

"I can't die here...I can't lose to a weakling like you..." Bane coughed biting back his own blood.

"You're going to have to...die here..." I said dropping down to one knee. My body was giving out on me, my strength was being sapped faster than I thought and my vision was almost gone. It was spotted with red. "I can't...lose...for Rally."

Bane's body began to glow with darkness I could see him through my weakening eyes, he was powering up for another blast. " I will not fade...ever...ever again! I will never fade! I AM LUCAS BANE!" He exploded releasing a massive crimson beam from his body. **"Bane's Ballad!" **

I focused all of my being into just my right hand.

A bright white light exploded from my palm like a white flame. **"White Right Spear." **

I flattened my palm making it into a sort of spread as I focused my fingers forward as the crimson beam came like a train with headlights. The beam struck my palm and split into five different rays around me as I launched myself forward cutting through the beam. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I got closer, closer, closer... until I cut through the beam entirely and smashed my palm through Bane's chest.

Blood splattered behind him and onto my face.

I didn't stay up long enough for me to see him expire, I didn't even know if he did expire...after I cut through him. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I...blacked out...

* * *

_Am I dead? _

_Is it all over?_

_Was it all just one really horrible dream? _

"Huh!" I opened my eyes suddenly feeling a jolt from my heart. I was lying down on a soft white bed, tucked in safely with bandages wrapped around my stomach. My body was seemingly paralyzed. I couldn't lift a finger. "Oh...my head." I closed my eyes. Before I could relax my eyes popped open again. I looked around the room I was in, there was a huge window behind me and I could see only a little of it. The ceiling looked metal and there was a banister just in front of my bed.

I was on deck of the Gullwings ship, the Celsius. I remembered this room, they had beds here above the bar.

"R-Rally..." I said silently closing my eyes.

"What?" I heard a familiar voice, it was her voice. But I convinced myself it was just a ghost and closed my eyes to pray it safe passage. "WHAT?! YOU CALLED MY NAME IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

My eyes popped and I looked to my right. Directly one bed across from me, Rally was lying down in bed glaring at me. "Rally...you...how...I...waaaaaaaaaaaa!" I cried immediately upon seeing her.

"Heh heh...I'm always fine...I told you that." She smiled.

"Raaaaally..." I cried. "I would get up and squeeze you right now but..."

"Yeah this paralysis is a bitch." Another familiar voice sang in my ear.

I looked to my left in surprise to see Lucas lying down in bed, he had a lot of bandages over his body as well. "BANE!" I narrowed my eyes.

"No! No! No! It's me...Lucas...not the Bane guy. Ahahaha...you killed Bane. Now I'm the only one that's left possessing this body...he's someone I won't miss. Thank you for...literally exorcising my demons, Dez." He said to me.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" I cried again while looking at Lucas. Then I cried again looking at Rally. "(sniff) (sniff)...S-So...H-How are you guys...?"

"Cosmos." They both said at the same time.

"And what about everyone else?"

"Well everyone else is having a victory party in the bridge right now. I had to knock Brother unconscious so he wouldn't come here and try to molest you in your sleep." The sound of hollow footsteps bouncing off the walls filled my ears as Kel appeared walking up before my bed. "Gammon and the rest of the Xelo Collective is finished. We got the Blitz Sphere back and alls well that ends well I guess."

"You defeated that huge machina?" I said.

"Hey, I'm freakin' Kel." He shrugged as if that were a plausible explanation.

We all shared a quick laugh together but this ending, something was wrong with it. It seemed...a little too convenient. A little too sweet. Just as I thought this, suddenly Lucas and Rally stopped laughing. I looked on my sides seeing that they were now sleeping? Just like that? "What's going on?" I looked at Kel who simply stared at me with his arms crossed. "What?"

"It's about time we talked Dez." Kel said.

"Talked? About...what?"

"About your role in the Conflict." Kel replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "I...I said I don't know...we've already talked about this. I just showed up here and..."

"No I already know what your role in the Conflict is." He replied and with that my eyebrows jumped again.

"You...how?" I asked.

He looked down at his shoes. "Cosmos...she's really worried about something. And she just told me all of a sudden. Something that's suppose to happen in the future or something like that."

_So she didn't tell Kel what she told me. That he might...no he WILL one day turn from her to fight for himself. Still something I can't see happening, Kel is too much of a Hero Ham time to leave Cosmos. _

"What is my purpose in the Conflict?" I asked anxiously.

Kel hesitated a bit. He looked down at his feet. "You're...The Gate."

"Th-The gate? What is that?" I asked.

"The catalyst that connects all four dimensions, The Real Dimension, The Fantasy Dimensions, The Demon Dimension and the Dimension of the God Dragon that oversees all." Kel said crossing his arms. "The reason you disappeared just before the Conflict would end was because you created the portal for which Shinryuu was to appear back on Gaia after I killed Lecter."

"I...still don't..."

"You're a human portal, you're the gate that Shinryuu uses to connect himself to the Conflict." Kel explained.

"I-I'm a portal? But...But what does this mean? What does this...am I...am I even still me?" I looked up at him.

He simply stared at me, silent...without an answer. "Say something Kel...tell me that...tell me I'm really me!" I cried as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I...I...don't know..." He crossed his arms and looked down at his feet again.

Once the Celsius had returned to our house in the Mi Hen high road, I had recovered enough to move on my own. Everyone tried to go back to life like nothing happened. Back to cooking and smiling like everything never happened at all, the only one who couldn't go back to how things were was me. Who am I now? Am I really Dez Xerxes?

Did Shinryuu create me using Kel and Lecter's memory or am I just some clone of Dez Xerxes?! Does Dez Xerxes even really exist?

That night I gathered my belongings and I left while everyone was still sleeping. I needed to be alone, I didn't want to stay with them anymore. I didn't want to continue living a lie, I needed to find some kind of way to speak with Shinryuu myself.

As I was passing Rin's Inn, I spotted two shadowy figures standing in waiting for me. As I got closer I noticed the figures...were Izzy and Cammy. They both stood there with packed bags with Carmina's Chocobo Chick, Chocolate Parfait.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked keeping a straight face.

Cammy and Izzy both smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Aha...I'm...going to find myself." I shrugged.

"Hm...after the battle against the Xelo Collective, we both decided we still have a long way to go...so...mind if we tag along. We can get some serious training done on the road." Cammy said with a smile.

They were both so innocent, I couldn't tell them no. Besides, looking for myself sounds like a really lonely trip. "Alright then...but before we set out...there's something about me that you both should know."

**End of ACT TWO **

**Author's Note: This is the ending of ACT TWO, so now we find out that Dez is more than just a Guardian of the Conflict. Lucas has been stripped of his other half, Lucas Bane. And this is how Izzy, Dez and Cammy ended up traveling together from the beginning like how Kel mentioned. Next update we go back to the present! **

**Review Reply to Lucas: "You're leaving on July 24****th****? Well that's fine. I can promise you this story will be over before June is up. In July I'll start the Trilogy NMSI3." **


	38. ACT THREE OPENING Radioactive

**ACT THREE OPENING**

**~Opening Theme: "Radioactive" IMAGINE DRAGON~**

* * *

_Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa _

**As the instrumental beat begins to play and the darkness fades we see the memories of Kel from the moment his clone wakes up on the train in the Midgar. Kel's battle against the clone, his battle against Rosso, his fight with Shuyan and against many other enemies. The battles flashing one after another all the way to the future...**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals _

**At the beginning of the lyrics we see Kel's eye as it opens and he appears standing in a hallway of pure light, standing in front of him is Cosmos. He looks down and walks in slow motion as he passes her, her body turns to crystal and begins to shatter. **

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

**As he keeps walking through that hallway suddenly everything fades to black around him and he looks to his right to see Lecter standing beside him. He nods and the two of them walk together through the darkness which begins to gain form to a desolate wasteland. Standing before them in that wasteland is Rally, Rose, Carmina, Shuyan, Lucas, Jasmine, Cyrus, Juuda, Izzy, Viktor, Colin and Tony. All of the warriors of light donning crystal light armor and weapons. **

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow_

**Lecter draws his twin pistols and Kel draws his beam katana and the warriors of light phase out and appear in mid air as Lecter open fires Kel leaps up clashing swords with Lucas then kicking him aside and clashing with Rally. Down on the ground Lecter dodges jabs from Rose then fires at her but she dodges his shots. Cyrus fires long distance towards Lecter and he uses his long trenchcoat to block the bullets. **

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

**The scenes change from battle to Dez lying down in a white dress in a field of flowers, above her is a beautiful multi-colored sky and standing over her is Cosmos and Chaos together. As the two gods look at one another, Dez's body begins to glow gold as a large dragon scaled arm rises from her body.**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

**The scenes change once again to a monochrome black and white scene as Cyrus cries, holding Dez who seems lifelessly lying on the ground.**

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa _

**The scenes change again to Kel and Lecter walking now through a desolate wasteland towards a mountain of bones and corpses. **

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa _

**Spira now looks apocalyptic with crimson skies, fiery fields and piles of bones and corpses lying around. In the distance is a tower of light and Kel and Lecter begin running towards it until a beam of crimson energy drops down in front of them producing Griffin in new celestial armor standing in their path. **

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow_

**Griffin flies into both Kel and Lecter and a massive explosion takes off.**

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

**After the chorus the scenes change from the explosion to Cosmos and Chaos as they began to transform. Cosmos transforming into Nirvana(FF7CC) form while Chaos takes on his Feral Chaos transformation. **

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside _

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
_

**The scene changes back to battle as Kel and Lecter facing off against Feral Chaos and Nirvana Cosmos with Shinryuu rising towering above the two gods. Kel and Lecter look at eachother one final time.**

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive _

**The two of them charge in towards the three gods in a freeze frame. **


	39. ACT THREE Chapter 29

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**Chapter 29: We should have expected this!**

**~Opening Theme: NONE~**

* * *

_After leaving Cosmos as the warrior of light, this feeling I felt inside. I don't know how to describe it. I felt free but yet at the same time, I felt like I'd betrayed someone close to me. Like I was just another piece of shit. There was a gratifying feeling to being the Chosen One of Harmony...but that feeling is now gone. Replaced with mystery and insecurity. _

Lecter and I were both flying over the watery seas of Spira, I held myself up using fire magic to shoot myself through the air with my left palm while Lecter used the same method only using his guns to boost him.

"Man I just can't wait!" Lecter said suddenly with a wide grin on his face. His grin was split from ear to ear like the raving madman he was.

"For what?" I asked through a yell over the loud winds in the sky.

His eyes shifted to me. "Why...the chaos of course. We both gave up our titles as the Chosen Ones. I wonder how much chaos this is actually gonna cause! Not only that but VOLCANO Corps is actually going to show up tomorrow."

Though he was insane, he was right. What exactly does all of this mean for us? For the fantasy world? I'm sure they'll work on replacing us and I'm also sure that Shinryuu isn't just going to let us slide with what we did. "So who are we suppose to go and see?" He asked and that immediately took my mind off of the consequences.

I had to think about now, my idea was to use Dez to resolve this whole thing. Dez is a gate to Shinryuu's realm, so I figured why not use her to jump all of VOLCANO Corps forces right to Shinryuu's doorstep! While he's distracted with VOLCANO Corps Lecter and I go in and finish him off.

It was full proof but I couldn't explain it or say it aloud, I didn't know if the God could still hear us. "No questions, just follow me." Not a second passed did I see a bullet fly past my face. I paused in mid air then looked back seeing Lecter pointing a pistol at my head.

"I've about had enough of secrets and schemes thank you. Tell me what the fuck your planning...now..." He clicked his gun back. "For all I know you quitting Cosmos could be a facade and you're working with Shinryuu to wipe me out!"

The both of us were suspended in the air using fire magic as a booster to keep us afloat. I simply stared at him, he was right. I didn't have a reason to hold the information back from him. Cosmos and Chaos have been lying to us from the beginning, so to have me also lie or keep something from him would just drive the guy insane.

"Alright...I'll level with you."

Lecter I both found a small uninhabited island to sit on and rest, from there I told him about my plan. The island was about as big as a basketball court surrounded with white sand with a single pine tree in the center of the island. "Well Dez believe it or not isn't on Chaos or Cosmos' side. Her entire body, she's a human portal for the God Dragon to connect with the Conflict's Fantasy Realm."

"How do you know that?" He asked glaring over at me.

I nodded. "Cosmos."

He smirked. "Yet another thing they keep secret."

"Yeah...well anyway. I was thinking we could use VOLCANO Corps and Dez. Open the gate to Shinryuu's realm and send VOLCANO Corps battle fleet to the dragon." I said.

Lecter grinned. "Hohohoo...that sounds like it'll be interesting."

"And as for Yuna and the three factions. I was going to get them to bring Vegnagun to the surface of Spira." I explained.

Lecter caught on quicker than I thought, he rubbed his hairless chin. "While Shinryuu is busy dealing with VOLCANO Corps, you want to use Vegnagun's cannon to shoot down the God Dragon. "

I nodded again. "That's just about the gist of it." As we talked I stretched my bandaged right arm it was finally beginning it's recovery. All damage doesn't immediately heal from the Guardians of the Conflict. When we fight those guys we should take extra precautions.

"So tell me, what are you gonna do about your so called comrades? They aren't on our side..." Lecter said again.

I looked down at the white sand under my feet. It was a question that surprised me but shouldn't have, I was supposed to think of them first but I didn't. I hadn't thought of them once since I'd left Harmony's side. "This battle is between us and the Gods. They don't have anything to do with this."

"Right. But will you be ready if they come at us? Or rather...will you have my back if they come at us with the intent to kill?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I simply stared at the sand in between my feet and nodded. "Yeah. But hopefully it won't come to that..."

Suddenly I felt a presence, it was highly threatening and it was here. Appearing on the ankle high surf of the small island was a knight in crystal blue armor with glowing golden framing. His right arm had what looked to be a huge lance graphed on. This guy was tall maybe 6'8 and he simply stood there glaring at us with wide glowing blue eyes which hid behind a horned helm.

Lecter didn't look surprised. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Seayes, my appearance here should be of no surprise for the two of you. You have left your God representatives and now stand outside of the Conflict. Therefore you will be condemned to the wrath of Shinryuu." He spoke calmly.

Lecter and I didn't wait for a second, we sprang into action leaping away from each other. I took the right and he took the left, he open fired with his twin pistols at the Sea Knight whom simply held up his left armored hand creating a shield of pure water which caught the bullets and dropped them to the sandy bed below.

"Haaaaaa!" I came in second after Seayes was distracted with Lecter's gunfire and slashed downward clashing with his long lance. The both of us struggled against each other.

"There will be no sanctuary for you whom have fallen. Even if you manage to defeat me...more will spring in my place. Shinryuu will not rest until you are no more." He said shoving his knee into my elbow causing me to swagger back. He tried stabbing but I juked to the right quickly and swung downward and he blocked with his water shield.

He spun around with a horizontal slash and I ducked then sensed Lecter coming from above. I slid backwards to clear myself of the fire. **"Meteor Shoot!" **My partner came from above with a Devil May Cry, spin shot releasing multiple huge fire balls that rained down over Seayes and the small island coast followed by an incendiary explosion.

I released a ton of magical power into the beam katana causing it to overflow with power, the beam spread like a bright light and I swung downward releasing an explosive blue. **"Raving Buster!" **My light collided with Lecter's flames and the explosion melded to create a large geyser blast that spread the water in every direction from the rising heat.

Before the explosion could reach it's hieght there was suddenly a loud roar echoing across the seas as a massive blue serpent swam from the depths of the explosion. Seayes was riding it's head. "Leviathan." I said aloud sliding back.

Leviathan's body was like a huge coiled snake, it wrapped around the entire island and I could even see parts of it's body like hills in the distance of the water. "How big is this damn thing?" I said as Lecter landed down beside me.

"So these guys have access to Eidolons too?" Lecter said. He sheathed his pistols then placed a palm over his chest where his heart would be, there was suddenly a red glow and he drew from his chest a crimson blood red ruby. "Summoning isn't really a new trick."

So it still seems we retained most of our power if we can still summon. Lecter crushed his crystal and appeared from it's shattered remains was a magical sigil that appeared beneath him. Rising from the sigil was a being cloaked in darkness with a long crimson red scythe and a skull for a head. **"Hades..." **Lecter announced his name and the god of death hissed.

I smiled. "Well I don't really like to use my Eidolon...in fact I don't believe I've even met em." With that I placed a palm over my chest activating a golden seal from my chest. I drew out a long golden spire shaped crystal which I tossed up and slashed open with my beam katana. The sigil appeared to my back and slowly hovering out of my seal was a beautiful blue skinned maiden seraph with six flaming wings and a large gold crown.

My summon is FFXII's Ultima? Fucking awesome!

She hovered beside me and her eyes opened and looked down at me. "Yeah yeah I know, we have to go through the rite of initiation and all that...and I promise to go through it with ya but right now. I need your help."

He eyes closed and she remained in her stiff form as if she were stuck in a curtsy. I guess that was her telling me she'd 'cooperate for now'.

"Ultima? Not bad..." Lecter said.

I laughed a little. "Yeah but you got Hades, that's badass man."

"Oh I already know." He responded.

"Do you think we're overkilling this a bit?"

"Nah..."

**Author's Note: Next update the battle between the summons and their summoners will continue! **

**Review reply to Lucas: "Oh that 'WHAT' person? Nah I'm not worried about that. I did post a 'YOU WON'T FUCKING GET IT UNLESS YOU READ THE FIRST STORY' sign at the very beginning on the very first post of this story. So if he doesn't get it it's his fucking fault. **


	40. ACT THREE Chapter 30

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**Chapter 30: Kel and Lecter fight back**

**~Opening Theme: "Dear Agony" Breaking Benjamin~**

* * *

**[Third POV] **

"_Summoned without the rite of leadership..." _

"_Like I said...we'll do all of that afterwards. Can I just have your cooperation now?" _

_"We will see..." _

Silence fell on the coral reef amidst the calm seas as Seayes the water elemental knight stood on serpent's Leviathan's head. Kel stood slowly unraveling the bandages from his right hand. The white strands being caught by the wind, dancing like ribbons. Beside him hovered his goddess, Ultima whom despite adversity stood with her eyes closed as if in constant prayer.

"'ello 'ello...what's all this then?" Lecter snapped his neck left and right, his long silky jet black hair came down like serpents to his neck. His pale skin crawling with goosebumps as he glared at his opponent. The knight in cerulean armor. He was getting impatient, he was getting excited, getting lost in the heat of battle that was to come.

Hades the God of Death wrapped in the cloak dancing darkness was just as impatient as it's master. A glowing lantern hung from it's left hand and clinched in it's right was a scythe with a blood red edge.

"The Lord God Dragon Shinryuu, has no longer a use for you. Fall to the abyss..." Seayes slowly raised his lance arm with a creeping stiff movement.

Kel grabbed the bill of his hat and slowly turned it backwards. "Yo Lecter, remember when we were chatting in the forum? And we'd talked about a moment just like this?"

Lecter grinned as his long hair settled a dark veil over his eyes. Only his evil grin could be seen. "Yeah, whoever kills this bastard first the other has to buy a beer for right?"

"That's right. I kill em...you owe me a beer." Kel held up his beam katana spreading his legs and raising the hilt of his beam katana at a 45-degree angle.

"You're so on." Lecter raised his twin guns crossing his arms at the wrists.

**[BOSS BATTLE BGM: "This War is Ours" Escape the Fate]**

Leviathan's head slithered to an almost spire like position and opened it's snout for a roar which commanded the seas to strike. The seas raised like walls and crashed in a downward collapse. Hades turned back and wrapped his cloak around Lecter and the both of them disappeared in a dark wormhole that collapsed in on itself. Ultima's pheonix wings spread and she took flight, Kel grabbed onto the metal fixture underneath her dress as the both of them flew up.

The boiling sea water collapsed and crashed underneath them drowning the small island and rising like a beast, as Ultima flew up like a jet Kel gripped onto her with one hand and looked back at the gathering waters.

BOOM!

Crashing up from the gathering water was Leviathan, it slithered through the air and opened it's snout for another roar. It gained on Kel and Ultima as they soared for the sky to escape the crashing water. Seayes leaped from Leviathan's head up towards Kel. The both of them clashed blades in mid air while Kel still hung onto Ultima.

Leviathan at the same time summoned orbs of boiling water and shot them like missiles and they homed in on Ultima.

Just as the bubbling bombs were closing in just behind her, a dark warp hole opened and rising from the dark hole was Hades and Lecter. Hades held a shotgun with a skull shaped barrel as if it were constructed from the skeleton of a human. He open fired with his corpse shotgun along with Lecter. "Miss us?!" He laughed maniacally as their shots took out the water balls.

"Quite the opposite!" Seayes fell from above as Lecter and Hades open fired on Leviathan. He dropped his foot into Lecter's head sending him falling down.

Lecter fell and shook his head to steady himself as he was falling, Seayes dropped down like Superman. Flying at high speed. He swung down his lance clashing with Lecter's pistols, he swung them like daggers clashing with the lance. In the background of the two warriors, Leviathan and Hades went to war.

Hades flew about like a black carpet in the air as he open fired with his skull rifle shooting dark elemental shells at Leviathan, the bullets pelted the serpent's azure scales but not enough to pierce it. Leviathan roared and open fired itself summoning more boiling water bullets at the dark specter.

Hades raised his right skeletal hand and slashed the boiling water cannon balls with it's scythe, turning the balls of water to steam. Hades' eye socket narrowed as he sensed a crashing beam of water come down and crush his body. The dark god let out a wicked shriek as the boiling water thrust him down into the abyss of boiling sea water below.

Leviathan suddenly let out a shriek of pain itself as it's head snaked back seeing Ultima having stabbed it's tail with a large lance of pure light. Ultima flew above the water like a jet with Kel on her back summoning spears of light and shooting them like harpoons at the large serpent while twisting and swerving to avoid the rising tidal waves and geysers of water.

Kel narrowed his eyes and looked up at Lecter and Seayes engaged in a mid air flight battle. He pointed up and Ultima nodded and flew upward avoiding a roaring Leviathan whom tried to crash his open snout into them and gobble but missed by a hair. Kel stood up and Ultima's shoulders and threw himself up towards Seayes.

The water knight head butted Lecter sending him flying off just in time to intercept Kel whom flew straight into him. POW! They crashed together and Kel stabbed his beam katana into Seayes lance arm drawing a strange silver liquid. With his blade in Seayes' arm Kel then proceeded to throw dukes to Seayes' helm punching him over and over.

POW! POW! POW!

After the third hit Seayes caught Kel's fist then rammed his elbow into his jaw. WHAP! With that he rammed both of his feet into Kel's chest throwing him out into the raging winds. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he disappeared amongst the gray storm clouds.

The water knight grabbed Kel's beam katana and pulled it from his bludgeoned arm then threw it aside, it dropped down from the air disappearing amongst the crashing waves.

A bullet punched through Seayes' back and through his chest from behind drawing more silver liquid. The water knight spun around seeing Lecter using one of his pistols to thrust himself through the air with a constant flame while he held the other up firing at him. Seayes raised his right hand and concentrated his power on water manipulation.

With that he summoned a tidal wave of water and forced it forward, the giant wall of water roared with the face of a screaming demon in it as it approached Lecter. "Oooooook..." He said spinning around then using both of his guns as thrusters to fly away. The wave followed, as Lecter flew geysers of boiling water shot up to distract him but he curved and swooped around them.

In the background as Lecter escaped from the tidal wave. Ultima was trembling in pain as Leviathan coiled it's massive body around her it tightened it's grip and hissed at Ultima mockingly. Ultima opened her mouth letting out a scream of pain and agony. With that exploding from the water was Hades, his dark cloak was completely boiled off revealing his demonic yellowing skeletal body wrapped in black rusty chains.

Hades roared and rammed the blade of his scythe through Leviathan's neck, as it shrieked Hades landed on it's head and used his shotgun to open fire into the serpent's forehead. POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Round after round until scales and bits of flesh began to grind from the dark element shells.

Leviathan's grip loosened and Ultima flew from it's body and held up her hands in prayer summoning a beam of light that shot through the clouds. Hades looked up then warped away into darkness as the beam of light struck Leviathan at the point of it's head slicing the serpent in half.

The moment Leviathan's two halfs crashed to the sea's surface, the wrath of the waves settled to a calm state. The storm clouds above began to slowly disappear and scatter.

As the demon tidal wave dropped Lecter spun around charging his twin pistols then open fired shooting a massive beam of crimson blood red energy. At the head of the beam appeared a massive flaming skull that opened it's mouth as if to engulf Seayes. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Lecter screamed.

Behind his helm his glowing yellow eyes widened.

As if that wasn't enough, dropping from the sky was Kel as the storm clouds receded. Instead of a beam katana Kel held in his hands a bolt of lightning that stretched from the skies and held it like a sword as he fell towards Seayes. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" He roared. As he swung his lightning arc sword at the tip of the bolt of lightning appeared the head of a roaring dragon.

Lecter's crimson beam and Kel's white bolt of lightning collided with Seayes in the middle causing.

"IMPOSSIBLE...SUCH POWER...LORD GOD DRAGON SHINRYUUUUUUUUU..." Seayes said moments before his body turned to ash.

The explosion whited the skies for several seconds but passed as quickly as it appeared like a spark of light.

When the light passed and all was calm again Kel and Lecter appeared standing on the same small little island they were on before Seayes appeared. Ultima was on Kel's right and Hades was on Lecter's left wrapped in a new cloak of darkness.

"_You have proven yourself worthy...I shall serve you." _Ultima said bowing her head politely.

Kel nodded. "Thanks."

"Dude..." Lecter said and Kel quickly looked back at Lecter as he grinned. "You owe me a beer."

"What?"

"You owe me a beer, I killed em first."

"Eat a bag of dicks you retard, I killed him first."

"You eat a bag of dicks. I clearly killed him first, what the fuck man?"

"I did!"

"No I did!"

"I did motherfucker!"

Hades and Ultima simply stared at eachother.

**Author's Note: Ah yes, this is it NOW THAT'S A FUCKING BATTLE RIGHT THERE. All of the fight scenes from now on will be in full 3****rd**** Person point of view. I like writing them like this, because it's easy. I don't have to go through inputting feelings and stuff. As a side note to the author's note I'd like to add...it's awesome having Lecter as an ally. It's like...it's like finally getting Riku as an ally in Kingdom Hearts. Fucking sweet. **


	41. ACT THREE Chapter 31

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**Chapter 31: Reunion **

**~Opening Theme: "Exodus" Utada Hikaru~**

* * *

_After the battle with Seayes, I'd gotten a pretty clear understanding on where Shinryuu stood as an enemy. Near impossible to defend or hide against. Most of his power went into the creation of the G.U and he can send soldiers after us whenever he wants. This is the worst possible situation we could have gotten ourselves into. _

_He can see everything from the dimension he's in...but he's still too far away to do anything and that's where I find solace in that. Without Dez to serve as a portal, he can't come to this realm directly. _

_So far Chaos and Cosmos have gone silent, I'm not sure if they're out searching for our replacements or simply standing idle and watching everything that happens. _

_I have to keep my eyes on our objective and that's to get to Dez as soon as possible. _

Lecter and I had continued our journey flying like super heroes over the Spiran seas using our magic to keep us afloat. The fact that I hadn't run out of magic despite all of the flying around gave me comfort knowing that I was stronger.

Kilika still looked as untouched as it did before I made off for Besaid. Tall wooden hub huts stood on tall pier stilts with large elephant ear leaves covering the rooftops. The entire town being encircled by a large thick wooden fortress wall approached by a pier where commoners could park their boats.

We landed on the pier safely and I noticed Lecter tensing up. He was jerking his head and his fingers were twiddling complex rhythms on the two huge leather straps that held his enormously large 13mm pistols. Like how I had the power to feel and sense the forces of darkness and despair, he had the power to sense the forces of light and just.

I wasn't sure if Shuyan had gathered everyone yet, but I thought I would check in. I had to keep in mind that Shuyan and I didn't fight directly on the same side anymore now that I'd left the forces of Harmony. He could potentially strike me down as soon he sees me, I didn't know what Cosmos had possibly told him or the others in the time I'd quit.

The thoughts began to make me jerk my head and twitch a little too.

We approached the fortress wall and a Kilikan soldier looked over the wall from up high in a small wooden watch house. "It's Kel...open 'er up!" The gatekeeper waved to an unknown worker beyond the wall. A few seconds later, the window opened and the clanking sound of rusty chains lowering the bridge gate filled my ears.

"The fuck are we even doing here?" Lecter's twitching had gotten more pronounced. He began caressing the handles of his pistols nervously.

I whispered to him. "Relax, before I left Harmony I told him to gather all of the harmony fighters together. Since Dez hung out with us, she would count and I'm sure he would bring her here. Just stay cool..."

"Why would you bring me along? This is ridiculous...I could have easily..."

As the doors came down with a creep I saw them all as if awaiting me, Shuyan, Rally, Carmina, Izzy, Rose and Lucas. Also the newbies were standing behind them. Juuda, Jasmine, Colin, Lambo, Rocky and Viktor the russian soldier. All of the older comrades' eyes lit up with both fear and anger as they saw the figure standing at my side. I noticed Cyrus was missing...

I watched in slow motion as they reached to their satchels, straps and sheaths, drawing their weapons. "It's LECTER!" Carmina pointed out the obvious as she spread her iron fans.

The newbies all reached for their weapons and drawing them as well, they didn't know what Lecter even looked like so it was an expected response. Infact all of this was.

"Kel, what's going on here?" Shuyan held up his pistol grip shotgun pointing it directly at us, I couldn't tell if he wanted me dead or not too.

I held up my hands with purpose. "Okay everybody let's calm down."

"Why is Lecter here?! I thought we weren't to battle til the next Cycle in a year?" Rose asked.

Lecter grinned and before he could start talking I simply stood in front of him. Lecter had a way of pissing people off, and right now that wasn't ideal. This scene, this very moment was the most fragile. "Relax, Relax...just chill...okay? He's not here to hurt anyone."

"BULLSHIT! He killed us!" Rally pointed one of her curving katanas at him accusingly.

"Quite easily too." Lecter looped around my back and straightened the tie to his black suit as he gave the crowd his signature grin.

Lucas stepped forward. "How bout we go another round then?"

Lecter leaned into me and whispered. "These are your friends not mine, if I get cornered. I'll kill em without a second thought."

The tension was high and Lucas and Rally made no attempt to wait for it to get higher. They simply charged out of nowhere, it surprised even Shuyan and the others. The both of them came at us like frenzied children, my Tsubaki MK.I beam katana was lost the battle against Seayes so I reached down to my belt and pulled off my spare the Camiella . I drew the green saber and swung my sword downward creating a magical gust that slowed the two of them down enough for me to engage them.

My whole left hand latched to Rally's face like a spider and I threw her off the left side of the pier. Using that, Lucas tried to loop around me but I came around with a round house kick to his chest sending him skidding back along the pier. "Enough!" I pointed the beam katana down at my fallen comrade or ex comrade.

"He won't fight or harm anyone in this village. That much I can guarantee." I said and now I was staring at Kilika's leader, Shuyan.

We exchanged looks for a moment, three seconds later he simply lowered his gun and nodded. He narrowed his gaze at Lecter. "Come on in..." He said grimly before turning away and walking into the folds of the village. Rose, Carmina, Izzy and the newbies were still on edge. They all gave Lecter a dark look as he strolled into the village with his hands in his pockets whistling a tune nonchalantly.

After Lucas and Rally had gathered themselves, everyone met up in Shuyan's Villa where we had a chance to sit down and talk. Shuyan reported that Razor, the android fighter whom was a part of VOLCANO Corps warned them that the main fleet was only 18 hours out from reaching Spira.

We didn't have a lot of time.

Rally and Rose told me of their adventures as Youth League soldiers helping Spira settle their wars and rebuild their communities. Lucas got better at Blitzball having helped a team he built up go to the big leagues. Carmina and Izzy told me of the adventures that they went on with Dez but they failed to tell me where Dez even was.

Shuyan also reported that he'd been training with the newbies and they've actually gotten quite good now.

Seeing as though Shuyan reported this to me and everyone was comfortable around me, I gathered that Cosmos didn't tell them about me leaving the side of Harmony. But why not?

In Shuyan's villa, everyone sat in the large spacious living area, Lecter was in one corner of the room alone and every so often at least one person from the group would stare to see if he was doing anything funny.

"So...what's the story anyway? Why's that guy with you?" Rally scowled at Lecter who simply shrugged it off making her angrier.

There was no point in lying now, they'd figure out eventually, it's best they learned it from me. "I quit being Cosmos' chosen warrior." The moment I said that Shuyan grabbed the grip of his pistol and stood up pointing it directly at my forehead. Carmina and Izzy both gasped, Lucas and Rally stood up at the same time and stupidly looked at each other and finally Rose came back with a cup of tea for everyone, I'm assuming she didn't hear the last statement.

"What happened?" Rose asked holding the cups and tea kettle on a platter.

I shook my head in response to Shuyan. "No I'm not joining Chaos or rather I haven't. For that matter Lecter isn't the chosen warrior of Discord anymore."

This caused another round of gasps and awes. "What?" Shuyan lowered his gun.

"Lecter and I aren't the chosen ones anymore. Therefore we no longer have a reason to fight against each other." I used my left hand as a board and my right index finger to point into it like some sort of visual for them to see.

"Chaos and Cosmos has been hiding a lot of things, they're gods they don't have to tell us EVERYTHING. True enough. We're just soldiers we fight the battles, leave the politics to the tightasses sitting on the pedestal. But some things even soldiers have to know. The proud gods that we once served were just puny, beggars who licked the boots of a Dragon. Using us as bargaining tools to get the sweet nectar." Lecter mused on.

"What is he talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"The point of the Conflict isn't about harmony or discord. It's about Shinryuu, it's always been about Shinryuu. Cosmos and Chaos have been fighting to take it's power and conquer all that exists." I explained. The grim faces that everyone put on was nothing less of terrified or confusion.

"Whether Cosmos or Chaos wins the Conflict. It doesn't matter...you'll all be fucking enslaved." Lecter shrugged as he leaned against the corner.

"Um excuse me." Juuda raised his hand in the back of the company. "Correct me if I'm wrong but...we were brought here as support for the Chosen Warrior of Harmony right? Which was...you! But if you aren't the chosen warrior of harmony anymore."

"Where does that leave us?" Viktor asked crossing his arms and taking over the conversation. "We have been here and fought for the purpose of pushing back VOLCANO Corps. What happens now? Will you no longer fight against VOLCANO corps since you are no longer a warrior of Cosmos?"

I shook my head, he'd asked me all the questions I'd asked myself and I would respond with the same convictions I had to get over my depression. "I'm going to fight for myself, for what I believe in. I'm not a warrior of anyone but me."

"And what do you believe?" Viktor leered at me, it was like the russian soldier was peering into my very soul.

I nodded again. "That the Gods seek to reign down authority where it doesn't belong. That Shinryuu, Cosmos and Chaos is the cause of all of this. They started this Conflict, got us all involved and now they mean to throw us away when we're no longer useful? It's downright bullshit. The reason VOLCANO Corps is even attacking Spira in the first place is because of them. VOLCANO corps isn't to blame here it's them."

There was a long silence after my speech and everyone sort of thought it over in their heads, a few nodded, some looked at one another for confirmation. "You're right...Kel, you're right but...these guys are GODS. The reason we even have all of these powers is because of them too." Carmina stood up, she was like a small angel of reason in the midst of chaos and confusion in the forces of Harmony.

"Yeah, whose to say they can't just take our powers away from us? Even if they can't do that, what makes you think you can stand up against them?" Shuyan said.

"Whether we can or can't isn't the issue here. We have to try, besides it's too late for us. Shinryuu already knows we quit and he knows that we're out for him. So he's gonna respond...even if we decide to give up and go home. It's over for us, the sonuvabitch has it out for us. There is nowhere we can go but straight to his front door." Lecter said walking out onto the floor with his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

"Listen I can understand if you're scared. I'm not here to get any of you to join me or anything like that...Infact the real reason I even came here in the first place is to find Dez." I said staring at Carmina and Izzy. "I never wanted you people involved."

The two of them looked at each other. "Uh Dez isn't here. She's in the Macalania Forest."

"Cyrus went there himself to try and find her." Rocky added.

"Got it...Lex, let's go." I said getting up from the wooden chair I sat in. We both made for the door and left the silent villa and back to the pier where we were about to take off.

"WAIT YOU GUYS!"

I turned around to see everyone rushing in a big horde our way. "I knew this would happen." Lecter sighed.

They all stopped in front of us. "Wait Kel, we're coming with ya." Rally said giving me a fist punch.

"We can't let you fight alone bro." Lucas approached me giving me a soft punch to the shoulder.

"I'm not too fond of being used as a tool. I got enough of that when I was a SOLDIER in ShinRa." Shuyan crossed his arms.

I looked at the newbies. "You're the only one we know Kel, we don't really know about Cosmos or anything. We've always followed you up til this point so...why not continue?" Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"All of you are fucking nuts. You know success rate of this is like 4 percent?" Lecter added.

"Well we all knew this wasn't going to end happily anyway." Rose walked up to Lecter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like we'll be working together now."

With that said there was rumble tremor under my feet. Suddenly I felt a powerful presence approaching, it wasn't like Seayes before. This force felt much more powerful. "Heads up!" Lecter said grabbing Rally by her shirt and yanking her over his shoulder forcing her to dodge a sword that rammed down like a harpoon where she stood.

Everyone looked back to see the soldiers of Kilika standing like zombies clogging the front gates and standing on the fortress wall, their eyes were glowing orange obviously possessed. "STAND DOWN!" Shuyan ordered. "STAND DOWN NOW!"

The soldiers didn't heed his command. "I don't think these boys are listening anymore." Lecter said drawing his twin pistols.

"What's wrong with them?" Jasmine asked slowly easing over to my side.

Just as I was about to give my answer the tremor got more and more powerful as suddenly in the distance the trees of the Kilika wood began to fly into the air. The village crumbled apart and the entire island shifted, a large dragon made of stone, dirt, grass and moss arisen from the island's center and roared. The dragon was massive, it made Leviathan look like a tiny garden snake. It's eyes glen orange as it looked down at us.

"_**You would rise against the Gods?" **_

"Holy shit...is that...is that..." Juuda began to step back slowly falling back on his butt.

"Shinryuu." I said narrowing my eyes.

**Author's Note: Shinryuu has possessed the entire island of Kilika in order to confront Kel and Lecter. How the hell do we fight something like this? This is fucking insane! **


	42. ACT THREE Chapter 32

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**Chapter 32: No way out **

**~Opening Theme: "X-Matic" Blazblue Continuum Shift OST~**

* * *

"_**This plain is of my creation. You think it wise to defy me?" **_

Other than myself, Shuyan, Rally and Lecter. Everyone else was seemingly freaking out. All of the newbies clinched their weapons and took baby steps backwards. There was plenty of reason to be afraid, I was shaking in my boots but I know the moment the enemy sees your fear then the battle is over. Shinryuu or rather this possessed island had the shape of a large dragon with a serpent like lower body and an upper body with arms and stone like wings.

It was the biggest thing I'd ever seen, I've never seen Sin in person but I knew that Shinryuu was bigger.

The possessed soldiers began to strut up the pier holding their swords, spears and knives lazily in hands like zombies. There had to be about fifty of them on the pier.

"Shinryuu." I stepped forth opening my arms wide pushing both Shuyan and Rally back by their chests. The both of them eased back to let me speak.

"_**Former warrior of Harmony...you disappoint. Cosmos believed in your justice...but you are only mortal. Born flawed..." **_

"I dunno if I like the way this piece of shit talks." Lecter asked.

"Finally we agree on something." Rally added.

"Are you guys nuts? That's a giant dragon thing!? There's no way we can beat that!" Juuda cried. He panicked and fidgeted as he backed away, his fear splintered out amongst the newbies with the always calm and collected Colin beginning to lose his mind too. Lambo's eyes were glossed over with tears but they didn't fade down his cheeks.

"Looks like our back up is slowly becoming dead weight." Shuyan loaded his shotgun with a few shells.

"Shinryuu listen..."

"_**Die..." **_

**[SHINRYUU-EARTH- THEME: "Clash of Fate" Dragon's Dogma OST] (One of my 10 Ten Favorite Game Battle Themes) **

Shinryuu regurgitated a maelstrom of debris, wooden chunks and boulders. Lecter was the first to move, he leaped through the air using the flying projectiles as stepping stones as he flew up towards the dragon boss. "Rally, Shuyan..." I said looking back at them. They seemed to be the only ones unfrozen with fear.

Something was wrong, it was so uncharacteristic of them to be scared especially Rose who was a battle diva in disguise. I spread my magic power in a powerful stomp outward shooting up a geyser of water that slowed down the flying debris giving everyone enough time to snap out of it and jump out of the way.

The blast destroyed the pier throwing everyone into the air. Rally and Shuyan sprang into action with me, I leaped forward hooking an arm around Jasmine, then Juuda. I flew up with a front flip then back down heading for a body of water, using my feet. I casted blizzard and landed down on a landing pad of ice.

Jasmine, Juuda and me went sliding along the freezing surface.

I placed my fist down on the ice and used it to get up, I was started to feel exhausted. I didn't have much time to rest since the battle against Seayes.

"I'm sorry...I can't do this man." Juuda heaved. His eyes were red with tears and his body wouldn't stop fidgeting. "I wanna go home...I wanna go home."

I looked at Jasmine whom was lying down on her side curled up, her hair covered her face in a mess. "What's...what's happening..." She cried as well.

I glanced over my shoulder to the distance, I didn't realize I'd jumped so far away from the battle. It looked like a giant rampaging mountain ravaging the seas. The skies above it were stormy and gray, the seas were a glassy onyx black. It looked like the end of the world, I didn't blame them for being afraid. This was a fearsome moment.

"How do you do it? How do you keep fighting?" Jasmine raised up, she looked at me and her face was the very meaning of despair.-

I looked over my shoulder again, Rose, Lucas and Carmina must have snapped out of it. They were fighting alongside Lecter, Shuyan and Rally now. They looked like wasps buzzing around a giant hog. I could barely see them, they were so tiny from where I was. It was almost funny, I stood up feeling my muscles and bones pop inside my flesh. I was subconsciously bracing myself for one wild ride. "Because...if I don't and I just roll over and die or run and hide. They'll just find somebody else to go through this hell...for the sake of that other person. I'm fighting...so nobody else has to make these choices."

I focused my magic power to my feet and burst into a run. My first priority was to get everyone safely back to the ice island I created. I sped across the black waves underneath the giant earth dragon to sense out my comrades. To sense them I would send out a mind pulse of energy from my body and when a similar wave that isn't corrupt returns that's how I find them. It's like a sonar in my head.

The first person I sensed was Lambo, he was flailing in the water beneath Shinryuu whom was constantly dropping rocks and debris from his body into the water as it dished out attacks from Lecter and my comrades. Before the falling rocks would crush him, I scooped him up and threw him onto my back. "Stay still!" I yelled at him and before he knew it he was riding my back.

"Ha?! What the fu...Kel?!" He started.

"Hang on!" I looped around making a full u-turn as I sensed another person.

The second person was Colin. He was fending off what looked to be dragon armored soldiers. They had dark black scaled armor with glowing crimson red wings and held large spears. They probed and poked at Colin who fended himself with a what looked to be a bamboo stick, his weapon most likely lost.

Those Dragon Knights had to be the Kilika residents, transformed by Shinryuu into fighting tools.

"Lambo, we're gonna have to fight." I said. I felt him fidget on my back and his fingers began to dig a little into my shoulders. "Lambo, you're my number two guy remember? Number two! Don't worry I'll be right beside you the whole time."

"But...but I..."

"Don't think, just fight." I said.

"Okay." I heard the unsheathing of his great sword.

"Here we go!"

**[Third POV-It's Battle time Motherfuckers!] **

Kel came thrashing through the waves running on water, in a gray suit with a black button up and a matching gray tie. His feet were kicking so fast they looked like blurry nubs. Riding his back was Lambo in a crimson red suit with a black button up and tie only with armored shoulderpads. He flipped off of Kel's back and flew through the air dropping his greatsword slicing one of the dragon knights in half causing it to burst into spark particles.

The dragon knights jerked quickly in response and flew like daggers at Lambo who raised up but because of his greatsword he was too slow to respond with a second strike. The onyx knights with spears seemingly crafted from crystal tossed their spears like harpoons at the young warrior.

Lambo watched a wall of spears fly at him and his eyes widened seeing his life flash before his eyes. A spear flew straight for Lambo's face and two inches before it hit the spear stopped, Kel appeared flanking Lambo in the front having grabbed the spear. He spun it on it's side and tossed it harpooning one of the dragon morphed knights through the chest.

"Haaaa!" Kel took off running towards the ten armored knights and they roared and flew his way. Three dragon knights flew at him in a spear head formation. Kel leaped into the air and drop kicked the first one then quickly scissor swipe kicked the remaining two sending the three of them flying back.

As he landed on his feet he was surrounded by knights one of them attempting to impale him from behind. He grabbed the spear and rammed the butt of it back into the knight's stomach before swiping it upward lashing him along the chin sending him flipping back. Kel now with the spear in hand twisted it in mid air above his head like a propeller before using it to slap two knights who rushed from opposite sides.

Another flew through the air and came down from above. The ex-warrior of light stabbed the knight through the head then flipped his body down into the ground with the pole upright he used it to swing from, as more knights approached him he held onto the pole and began running in a full circle kicking them away until he let go and went flying into one of the knights tackling him off the side of the island of debris.

Lambo was so focused watching Kel fight that he didn't notice the knights rising from the water surrounding the isle of destroyed huts and wood. Two dragoons exploded from the water. Lambo let out a battle cry as he rammed his great sword into a grunt's chest. Another was behind him swinging a spear overhead, Lambo ducked the attack then with the dragoon still impaled on his sword he picked it up and batted the dragoon behind him away sending the other also flying off of his sword.

A platoon of dragoon came running at Lambo directly in a b-line. He used his sword to pole volt over two soldiers then as he came down he rammed his feet into one of the dragoon's head crushing it with loud snapping sound. He didn't pause for a moment spinning around and slashing a dragoon's head off while it was trying to stab him from behind. He twisted again then threw his great sword.

It flew past Kel's back and impaled three dragoon.

With that the fight was over, the last three being impaled by Lambo's sword.

**[Kel's POV-Combat Mode Disengaged]**

Lambo was breathing heavily, he pulled his sword from the three corpses as blood splattered up on his face and suit. Colin, the guy we were defending was down on one knee holding his right side which was dripping rubies. "Colin? You alright?" I asked kneeling down beside him.

"You think you can help me out?" Colin asked looking up at me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Kel, no wait...let me help Colin back to the spot." Lambo said sheathing his greatsword on his back. "You're needed elsewhere." He said looking up at the island Shinryuu possessed.

"The others." I started.

"I'll find them for you. Don't worry." He smiled. Lambo had gained his courage again, a good ol' fashioned battle with mindless drones will lift anyone's spirits. I hooked Colin's arm over my right shoulder then helped him over to Lambo.

"This fantasy hero stuff...it's not all it's cracked up to be is it?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It never is, never was, never will be..."

With that I watched as he leaped off through the air, he used his magic to extend his jump speed, power and length. I drew my beam katana and looked up at the Island Shinryuu form as it fought against my comrades. Everyone had their familiar eidolons summoned. Lecter with Hades, Carmina had Ramuh, Rally with Ifrit and Shuyan with Brynhildr.

I held up my beam katana and pointed it forward. **"Let's go, Ultima." **My summoned Eidolon appeared from a beam of white light beside me. I threw myself up into the air and grabbed Ultima flew up after grabbing me with her huge hands and carrying me up through the air, I felt like I was flying with an awesome jetpack.

**Author's Note: Sorry to spoil this but...he isn't the final boss. For those of you who thought it was...you're not reading clearly enough. Shinryuu POSSESSED the ISLAND. He didn't actually show up himself. I know it's unprofessional as a writer to reveal this shit but...I'm not professional and I just don't wanna see you guys mix something like that up. This is the final act but we're far off from the end so your anticipation shouldn't be as high as it is right now. **


	43. ACT THREE Chapter 33

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**Chapter 33: A safe haven**

**~Opening Theme: "NONE" ~**

* * *

I was getting closer, closer to Shinryuu's back driving up the side with the utmost haste and my beam katana drawn. My eidolon Ultima held me with a concerned love and a determined partnership. She held me tight so I wouldn't fall from her but held me loosely enough for me to make my own moves.

It took about 10 seconds to fly all the way up past Shinryuu's back, once we reached the height of the Shinryuu's back we looped down for our first strike. I held my beam katana far over my shoulder for a downward slash across the earth dragon's snout. The moment we were about to clash with him. Suddenly a white haze had flashed over my eyes.

I felt Ultima's grip loosen and I dropped down, not some long free fall but I hit a white marble surface. I dropped down on my hands and knees and immediately my eyes adjusted to the bright white lights surrounding me. I was down on my hands and knees in a huge white room that seemingly went on forever.

"The fuck...?" I stood up and looked around. "What's..."

I was shocked, my heart was in a panic. Not for myself but for my comrades whom I knew were fighting a harsh battle without me.

"_You can't defeat Shinryuu...no matter how much you try. No matter how much power you possess...defeating him is out of your reach." _

"That voice...Cosmos?" The voice seemingly echoed through this weird white plain. My saying her name was like the key to her appearance, she appeared before me from a white flash. She was as beautiful as she always was, long blonde hair, pearl white skin and donning golden jewelry that lined her perfect face. She was a true goddess. "What is this place? Why did you bring me here?"

She didn't answer right away, she looked at me this time not with an unsure stare. She looked at me determined, like she was getting ready to school me. "I want it all to stop...all of the fighting...all of this chaos and destruction. I want it all to stop."

"Shinryuu won't stop hunting Lecter and I for totally blackballing the Conflict." I responded. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want? I don't want to speak to you." And I didn't. Cosmos was in every way beautiful to me and I wanted so badly to embrace her and kiss her. That's right, she was totally hot and I had a crush on her for the longest time. But right now, I didn't want to face her. I didn't want to talk to her. She manipulated me this entire time.

I thought I was fighting for a universe in harmony, but instead I was fighting for a woman who simply wanted to rule the universe for her own selfish wishes.

"If you want the fighting to stop then you put a blade to your throat and cut yourself open. The reason all of this has even started is because of you, Chaos and that freak lizard out there." I pointed behind me accusingly.

Cosmos nodded. "I am to blame I know...but..."

"BUT NOTHING! You're a Goddess you shouldn't ever have to say 'but' fucking EVER! Just DO something! Now stop dodging the fucking question and tell me! WHAT DID YOU BRING ME HERE FOR!?" I shouted. "If it's nothing but to show me how sorry you are then send me back already! SHINRYUU IS GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"I brought you here...I brought you here because...I wanted to help you." She looked up at me. "Without this, Shinryuu will destroy you anyway. As we speak now Chaos is also speaking with Lecter."

"Lecter? And Chaos?" I asked.

"Yes...Chaos and I have spoken and this Conflict. We both regret it, we've decided to not rule nor conquer but to watch over humanity." She nodded at me.

I was thoroughly surprised, I jerked my head and sort of swallowed the lump of insults I was going to dish out. "Uh...wha..." I think because we've seen Chaos and Cosmos as these two big 10 year olds fighting over a cupcake for so long that. If they decided to make a rational decision it would implode the universe. It took about five seconds for me to jump back into reality.

"Oh-Oh-Ok...uh...alright good. We're getting' somewhere now!" I said. "Heal me up, get me back to max health and magic power and then send me back so I can help."

"Before that..." She said holding up a palm. "I will give you power to fight against Shinryuu...everything that I am as a Goddess will go into your sword. As with Chaos and Lecter. Chaos will give his power of Discord to Lecter."

"Sweet so kind of like before in the first Cycle then?" I asked.

"Yes. But before that...Kel...you must send them back." She said.

"Send who back?" I asked.

Cosmos waved her hand outward showing floating images of my comrades. Rally, Lucas, Izzy, Shuyan, Carmina, Rose, Viktor, Juuda, Colin, Lambo, Rocky, Jasmine, Kiako and Cyrus. "Send them back to Earth. I allowed for you to bring your allies because on some levels they were human just like you...but once you accept my power. You will cease being human, won't be a god either...you will be a different being entirely. And they will only slow you down as they always have."

"But..." I started to say looking at them through the images as they all fought hard.

"Now it is you who will say 'but'?" Cosmos asked aggressively. "You mean to stop Shinryuu, his realm is of an increased density that would destroy them the moment they enter. But you and Lecter should be fine using our power to enter Shinryuu's realm."

I stared at the images for awhile and I started to think back to when I first asked for the newbies to come along. They didnt' get to fight the apocalyptic battle, they didn't get to go on an awesome Fantasy adventure. The most they've done is train and fight a few battles. But if I keep them here during the fight, they'll all just die because they aren't strong enough. It's just plain not fair to them...

"I won't send them home." I said.

Cosmos glanced at me. "Then you will doom them."

"I won't doom them. I won't send them back to Earth. They've all been here, they've all fought against beings and creatures that Earth and the laws of science can't comprehend. You mean for me to send them back to Earth in this state? They would be outcasts...rejects...freaks...it'd be the X-men movie all over again." I said and Cosmos knew it, she simply leaned her head to the side.

"But they would still live." Cosmos said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Give me your power Cosmos. I won't send them home, but I will send them away from here. Out of Shinryuu's reach, out of the Artificial Fantasy Realm." I said.

"So kind." Cosmos wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head into my chest. I noticed a sudden surge of energy as I realized her body was slowly disappearing into particles that was getting absorbed by my skin.

* * *

**[Third POV]**

**[BGM: "Liberi Fatali" Final Fantasy 8 OST]**

The turbulent seas in the middle of the Spira between the island of Besaid and the mainland of Luca could be seemingly seen by all. On the white beaches of Besaid. Kiako stood using her cardigan to wrap herself, she stood firm and tall staring into the stormy horizon as the wind sent her hair flailing and the sands and tides wet her body and whipped against her skin.

Meanwhile on the mainland near Luca the citizens of the town were looking on with fear having never seen a storm like this before. Not even Sin caused such catastrophe. Crimson lightning smote the tip of the blitzdome causing it to collapse. The people in a panic began running for their lives and screaming.

The skies burned red and the clouds like smog were blackening villages, the sun could no longer be seen. It was like the world was ending.

The cause of this sudden change began in the Macalania Forest, a massive black dome of energy shot a large beam of darkness into the sky which turned it read and spread the cloud's of darkness astride. Dez was in the middle of it all her cloths had burned off and her body was covered in crimson red hieroglyphs that pulsated with the same consistency as her ecstatic heartbeat.

She screamed bloody murder as blood dripped from her mouth and eyes. In the dead center of her stomach was a large hieroglyph from which the others on her body originated like a nucleus core. Her hair began to glow orange, the color of fire. Beside Dez was Cyrus, he held onto her shoulders as she seizured.

"DEZ! DEZ! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He cried.

She wouldn't answer, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "He's coming...He's coming..." Cyrus' eyes glanced down to her stomach blood began to trail from her stomach and pool down on the ground underneath them.

Back over the Kilikan seas, the giant earth form of Shinryuu rained terror down on the warriors of light. Izzy road atop her Eidolon Unicorn with Rocky holding onto her. Rocky drew a bow and arrow and open fired on Shinryuu's but the arrows imbued with with Unicorn's power wasn't enough. "Dammit!" Izzy shouted. "We're not even hurting it!"

Meanwhile Rally and Shuyan were running side by side up Shinryuu's arm but the dragon blitzed several smaller earth dragon clones that routed them and knocked them back down. Ifrit and Byrnhildr caught their contract summoners then safely dropped them down on the few smaller isles of debris for a rest.

"Shit...this is getting to me..." Rally stood up.

Shuyan breathed heavily, covered in scars and blood. "Gettin' tired?"

"Not on your life." Rally's face was badly beaten, there was a wide scar over her left eye and the blood forced her eye closed.

Meanwhile Carmina was lying down unconscious while Rose struggled to heal her, Rose's summon Ashura was protecting them from the onslaughts of the Earth Shinryuu's strikes. Viktor was on the battlefield as well, he stood back to back with Lucas as they were both surrounded by hundreds of Shinryuu Earth clones.

"I dunno know you all that well, russian guy. But...if we don't make it out of this alive. I want to at least tell somebody...that me and Rose have been going out for about two months now." Lucas said with a smile. "I think I might even love her."

"Do not speak, it depletes strength. Focus all power to striking." Viktor said holding up a combat battle knife in reverse grip.

"Sorry looks like we won't get a chance to grow old, Rose." Lucas said sarcastically. "The fuck was I thinking following Kel into this?"

* * *

**BGM: "Price of Freedom" Crisis Core Final Fantasy 7**

* * *

From the distance Jasmine, Lambo, Colin and Juuda watched from a distance. "Rocky and Viktor are out there fighting with them! We should too." Lambo said punching into his palm.

"But...Tony." Jasmine started.

"Do you see that thing!? I wanna got home...I wanna go home man!" Juuda curled up.

Colin held his bloody side and coughed. "I agree with Tony. We can't just...sit here."

"Colin you're hurt. And we can't leave Juuda by himself." Jasmine started. "I want to...I want to help too but we just can't right now!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to fight at all." A familiar voice sprang up causing all of them to jump. With that everyone turned around seeing an orb of white fire simply burning between them bathing them in a healing light. Colin's wounds closed, he held up his palm to see that the blood was gone.

"That voice, Kel! With our wounds healed, we can join the fight now!" Tony said stepping forth.

The orb responded. "Not quite...I'm sending you guys out of here."

Juuda's eyes sparkled as he jumped to his feet. "You're sending us...out!? Home!? As in LEAVING?!"

"Heh heh...not quite, you're just leaving THIS place. I just wanted to apologize for bringing you guys here. I'm sorry for it all, you should never have been involved in all of this. This was my fight to begin with and I...I'm just really sorry you guys."

Lambo looked down at his feet. "No, you shouldn't apologize! We wanted this!"

"Heh, that's not what your face said when Shinryuu possessed the island. I could see in those blank stares you guys had...I could see the fear, I could see the confusion on why you guys were even here. So...I'll be sending you away now. To different worlds...I won't let my apocalyptic battles ruin your chances to be in actual Self Inserts for real! This also...may be the last time we see each other."

"Wait!" Jasmine started.

Before anyone could say anything else five beams of light shot through the crimson sky and struck Jasmine, Colin, Tony and Juuda phasing them out of reality. As Jasmine was being phased up through a large tunnel of light she could see other tunnels appearing in the distance and other warriors being sucked up as well along with their Eidolons.

The same orb of white fire appeared with everyone else, it was like a repeating message machine playing the same message to everyone on the battlefield.

_It was pretty fun, we'll never meet again but we'll always live on inside eachother's memories...live strong and don't take shit from anybody...Love Kel...wait wait hold on...yeah Love Kel. Whatever. I was worried if it sounded gay but...I don't care._

**Author's Note: The other Ocs have been sent off to different fantasy worlds outside of the Artificial Fantasy Realm?! Despite that things are still going to hell! VOLCANO Corps is approaching fast and so is Shinryuu! Shinryuu is forcing the gate through Dez's body open and it's killing her?! WHAT THE FUCK! SWEET SEND OFF BUT SHIT IS STILL SHITTY! **


	44. ACT THREE Chapter 34

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**Chapter 34: Into the God Dragon's Realm**

**~Opening Theme: "Cosmos" DISSIDIA Final Fantasy OST~**

* * *

_I thought that I'd be fighting in a war against my friend Lecter for an eternity, as Cosmos' chosen warrior. But now look at me, the perfect scenario of me living in the fantasy world. Battling, being reborn and fighting again for all eternity. The scenario and life I dreamt of being the hero..._

_But that scenario wasn't real. _

_It never was and never will be, I'm not some almighty hero. I'm just me... Only until I truly accepted this did I realize that the world and promises that the Gods had for me were false. _

_I could continue fighting for Cosmos, I could have continued being the Warrior of Harmony. But I'd only be living in a delusional world never really accepting nor realizing the reality surrounding me. Fighting for a purpose that wasn't my own and living a life that was preset and unbending...basically living the life of a puppet. _

_But now that isn't the case, now I am fighting for me. Not because that's what the Gods dictated but...because I willed it. _

I opened my eyes a different man, I was down on one knee surrounded by the depressing darkness of the Thunderplains. I donned silver armor chestmail and gauntlets with black leather pants strapped with belts and armored grieves. There was a new growth from my body, a pair of white wings that extended from my back. They moved according to my will and felt like a pair of extra hands, they extended two body lengths from my form and immediately I knew how to use them despite never having wings before.

My armor clanked as I stood to my feet.

"We should get to Dez as soon as possible." Lecter appeared beside me suddenly from a haze of darkness. He looked completely different from his former self. His eyes glen with a golden hue, his skin was a dark drowning blue and his hair was slicked back with streaks of crimson red in it. He also donned black armor that was similar to mine only the colors were of a crimson red and black. His wings looked like that of rotting bat flesh with holes and showing bone. He wrapped his wings around his form as if it were a cloak.

With this new form I was immediately enlightened about things that I didn't normally know, it felt like that same power I possessed before back on Gaia when I defeated Lecter.

I could sense the Island of Kilika miles from where we were still possessed by Shinryuu. The mountain was frozen and it was using it's power to create more dragoon knights which flew from it's mouth like bats from a cave. My sensors also picked up on Dez, her life was hanging in the balance and with her was Cyrus.

Both Lecter and I appeared at their sides, feeling the winds change inside this forest. We looked down at Dez. She was a bloody mess, the glyphs on her body was glowing and pulsating, bleeding and burning into her flesh. Her stomach was beginning to tear open. Her eyes were wide open but I was sure she couldn't see us.

"What can I do...What am I SUPPOSE TO DO?!" Cyrus cried. "Back in uni... when you disappeared. I was so sad, I couldn't comprehend your feelings."

I placed a hand on Cyrus' shoulder, his head jerked and he looked back at me. "You...you have to help her! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE HERE TO HELP HER."

Lecter held up one hand and possessed Dez's body with his power of discord. A dark aura took hold of her body and slowly raised her from the ground to our chest level. "It's up to her whether she wants to live or not." Lecter said in earnest.

"Come on. There isn't much time..." I said.

We felt the winds change again and this time we were standing at the hillside over Zanarkand, the scenery wasn't as beautiful as it was before in the games. The skies were crimson red reflecting a dark insidiousness on the ruins of the fallen city. The reason we were here was because I could sense that this was where VOLCANO Corp was going to appear.

**[BGM: "Treasured Memories" Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 REMIX OST]**

"You guys..." Dez started to say despite her lost blood.

"You're awake." I said.

She forced a smile, her voice was strained and dry as if she hadn't had a glass of water in days. "I didn't want to miss it..."

"Miss what?" Lecter asked nonchalantly, it was as if he didn't care she was dying.

"I didn't wanna miss us three being back together...friends...again..." She reached her weak hand towards us. "Remember? I decided...that...even if I'm not...the real Dez...even if I'm just a creation by Shin..Shinryuu...I decided...I'll just believe in the memories...believe in myself..."

I hesitated at first but then I took her hand, I closed my eyes and remembered those times. Dez, Lecter and I would chat online for hours on end. Back when we used to dream of going on adventures in the final fantasy or mass effect worlds together. I opened my eyes and saw that Lecter's hand was over our as well.

"When this is all over...we'll go on a real adventure. No gods or conflicts or anything like that...just...us and...Cyrus too." She strained to speak. "Promise?"

I looked at Lecter who simply shrugged. "It's a promise. Now...close your eyes. Try to relax." I placed a palm over her eyes and leaned her back as she laid suspended in the air before us. She was fast asleep now.

"If Shinryuu emerges he'll kill her." Lecter added.

"Yeah, Shinryuu's powers are too great. It would be too much for her to take, she'd die in half a second. " I explained. As I felt Dez's forehead I could sense Shinryuu getting closer, he wasn't going to be long. After I took my hand off of her I opened my eyes and looked up seeing the warp hole beginning to open above Zanarkand.

VOLCANO Corps was ahead of schedule.

"Open the gate." I ordered and Lecter placed his palm over Dez's naked stomach. He pressured some of chaotic discord energy into her stomach and raised his palm which pulled out a massive stream of darkness that formed a huge circular gate. That gate was the gate to Shinryuu's realm.

I clapped my hands together and orchestrated with my mind the linking of the gate to Shinryuu's realm and the wormhole that VOLCANO Corps was coming through. With the two gates linked we watched as huge battle fleets and airships the size of shopping malls flew from one dimensional rift into another.

It took about a whole five minutes for the entire fleet to go through. "This is it..." I said spreading my wings. "We might not make it back alive."

"Yeah well, it's been a fun ride anyway." Lecter pulled his wings from his form as well and the both of us took flight at the same time.

**[BGM Change: "End of the Struggle" Dragon's Dogma OST] **

We circled around and flew straight into the portal immediately thrusting us in a massive tube of hyper drive lights. The fleet of VOLCANO Corps was already destroyed. They floated in free fall, debris flying through the air. "Damn so much for us relying on them to ware him down." Lecter said as we both made loops and curves to dodge the flying debris.

Even I was surprised at how fast they were dispatched.

I sensed something approaching and fast, it wasn't Shinryuu but a threatening force all the same. Looking ahead I could see a being in golden armor with a long dark purple cape, behind him were hordes of dragoon soldiers wielding spears. The dragoon soldiers looked like hazed corrupted versions of Cain from Final Fantasy IV. They had dark purple aura with dark onyx colored skin and glowing red eyes.

The knight leading them had long silver hair that waved in the wind and he held a golden beam katana. "Griffin." I said narrowing my eyes. With that I held up my right hand. Appearing in it was the royal blue hilt of a broadsword with a golden base, shooting from the base of the hilt was an azure blue laser blade. Also in a flash appearing over my left arm was a silver shield with glowing azure blue laser circling the edges of the shield making it blade like as well. "Time to end this!"

"It's showtime." Lecter said holding up both of his palms appearing from flames in his hands were two silver Death Penalty hand cannons.

* * *

**[Third Person POV-Battle Time!] **

**[BGM:"End of Struggle" Dragon's Dogma OST REPLAY]**

"Remember me ladies?!" Griffin flipped down and began running along the destroyed edge of a flag ship, he ran along it's side as it was doing a slow rotating turn. He dashed straight for Kel whom landed down on the ship as well, his long white wings curling up into a cape like form on his back as he dashed at Griffin as well.

Above the two of them Lecter open fired with his twin Death Penalties releasing two chaotic non-elemental beams that Bahamut himself would be proud of. The beams tore a huge hole into the dragoon rankings. Dragoon soldier after soldier being ripped and disintegrated into particles from the beams.

Griffin and Kel came together clashing in the middle of the deck. POW! Griffin swung over head and Kel blocked it with his shield then tried stabbing at the fox knight but Griffin quickly parried with his beam katana's hilt then slashed directly downward to where Kel side stepped and shoved his foot into Griffin's side. POW!

Kel then stepped on Griffin's left knee as he doubled over and shoved his knee into Griff's face sending him sliding backwards. Griffin quickly stabbed his beam katana into the deck floor then looped himself around it like a pole and thrust himself back at Kel. POW! Griffin's feet crashed into Kel's head.

Before he could fly off, Griffin grabbed him by his ankle and swung him downward crashing him into the deck sending him flipping through piles of floating debris.

Lecter flew by like a black blur, he spread his arms out firing on opposite sides taking out hordes of Dragoon knights. They continued throwing spears and firing dark energy spells which Lecter dodged like a bat using his wings to carry him left and right. As Lecter looped around Griffin and Kel's battle he pointed one of his Death Penalty's at the Shinryuu soldier and open fired launching an orb of light with spiraling darkness within it.

"You want some too Lecter?!" Griffin screamed releasing a shockwave that blasted the orb back in Lecter's direction.

"Nope, I want the whole thing you fucking prick." Lecter shot a laser through the orb slicing it in half then flew towards Griffin but before he could reach him Kel grabbed Griff by his left foot and yanked him down. The yank was so sudden even Griffin didn't know what was going on, Kel jerked his fist back and rammed it into Griffin's face WHAP!

He went flipping uncontrollably backwards onto the underbelly of a large flagship which had completely turned over. WHAM! He crashed through the underbelly and found himself landing down in large munition's hanger. Missiles, rifles and other forces forms of ammunition and armory were hanging on walls and in large crates in the room.

Kel landed in down on one knee in the hanger having flown in, his wings relaxed and curled to his back making the white feather cape again. As he looked up, Griffin grinned and cartwheel flipped over a stainless steel table with a line of RPG rocket launchers sitting on them. He grabbed two RPGs and open fired shooting two missiles at Kel who threw his shield into one of them causing one to detonate and he dove over the other as it exploded in the background he continued running towards Griffin.

Once he got in close her tried a high jump kick but Griffin ducked it then spun around with a round house kick lashing Kel over the face. PERSH! Kel tried a hook with his right arm but Griffin caught it with his left then shoved his elbow into Kel's side. SHUNK! With his hand already wrapped around Kel's fist, Griffin then threw Kel over his shoulder in a martial arts grapple throw sending him flying through a wall and out into the tunnel again.

Griffin started running towards the hole he threw Kel through and just as he was about to get there two beams blasted him square into the chest sending him thrusting backwards and crashing into a missile which exploded. Lecter flew into the hanger and dashed at Griffin as he was trying to get up.

Lecter then booted Griffin in the jaw watching him flip up and dangle in the air where he shot him four times then let him drop down. Lecter leaped into the air then shoved his foot into Griffin's chest and Sphere kicked him through the hanger's floor and out of the ship.

As Griffin came flying out the other end of the ship he gathered himself and front flipped landing down on one knee epically on a large detached turbine engine. He sensed a presence above him and looked up seeing Kel at the last minute slash downward. Griffin quickly flipped backwards dodging the slash as he cut the turbine in half.

Flying backwards Griffin held up his right hand and his golden beam katana came flying back to him, he caught it with one hand magically then flew back at Kel slashing downward. KASHA! Both of their laser blades slammed together shooting off two bolts of multi-colored lightning.

They both whipped their swords up at the same time then swung down vertically in rhythm. DOOM! A shockwave with the same bolt of lightning sparking from their encounter set off again.

With that they both began swinging back and forth at such a high speed that their arms disappeared and all that one could see was series of blurs and sparks as they clashed and batted their swords together at the speed of sound. POW! Kel parried with a horizontal block! POW! Griffin parried with an upside down dagger holding stance.

They both crossed swords with a full roundhouse swing KASHAAAA!

Both Kel and Griffin flew in different directions away from each other they flew at a fair distance and with that from Kel's wings shot beams of curving light at Griffin whom summoned seals around him which produced golden orbs of light. Kel's beams and Griffin's orbs collided in a series of explosions between the two as they flew side by side.

Just as Griffin was about to summon more he noticed a large beam of dark-light shooting through his chest his eyes widened as he looked back slowly seeing Lecter flying towards him from behind with both of his Death Penalties up. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...aaah..." Griffin placed a hand over the burning hole in his chest.

"Good bye Griffin!" Kel said flying at him and using his beam katana to slash the guardian in two.

"That was an epic...final battle...for...me..." Griffin said just moments before his body split apart and exploded into particles of white light.

**BGM: Music Stops **

* * *

**[Kel's POV]**

**[BGM: "Hurricane Suite" Naruto Shippuden OST(7:45) ]**

With Griffin's defeat we'd passed through the inter dimensional rift and appeared in an abyss of darkness surrounded by billions of stars. We were in the abyss of space, that's probably why Cosmos said that the others wouldn't be able to survive here. There wasn't any air yet me and Lecter were fine.

Behind us was a massive sun and surrounding it were hundreds of different planets orbiting it.

It was like we were in one huge planetarium.

I could sense the heavy presence of a powerful deity amongst us. It shook my very soul to sense this beast, slowly descending to meet us was a dragon about as big as a behemoth. It wasn't massive or overpoweringly big, it was an average sized dragon with a serpent like lower body with large wings.

It's body was looked to have crystal and golden scales.

_**"And now so too doth Cosmos and Chaos turn against me as well...was it not I whom you sought out to win your trivial war?" **_

"Cosmos and Chaos have come to an agreement. They don't wish to rule anymore, only to watch over and protect the mortals." I said pointing my large beam sword at the beast. "Shinryuu, we don't have to fight...you can just give up on the Conflict too."

"_**That's where you're wrong mortal. It is not the Gods who benefit from this war...it is I...it wouldn't have mattered if Cosmos nor Chaos won in the end. I was going to devour them both in the end." **_

"Saw that coming heh..." Lecter grinned. "The agreement was whoever one the best of 500 cycles would obtain your power to conquer the other. In reality you were going to use that chance to devour one God. Then when you had their power you would overthrow and devour the other too. You're one sneaky sonuvabitch..."

"_**I always favored your cunning Lecter..." **_

"When you saw me and Kel back out from the Conflict. Your goal of obtaining Cosmos and Chaos' power slipped farther and father away. " Lecter continued.

"_**Hmhmhmhmhmhm...Incorrect..." **_

Both me and Lecter narrowed our eyes at the same time.

"_**When I saw you both leave your suitors, I saw an opportunity to gain the powers of Harmony and Discord come ever closer. Chaos and Cosmos have embedded enough power within the both of you for me to take and over throw them as well. By quickening the threat of doom and destruction...you both were left with no other objective then to try and defeat me. As foolish as an attempt it was...I know that either of you are naught to back from a challenge." **_

"So we ended up playing right into his hands...just great. " I said.

"_**But what I didn't expect was for the two of you to fully absorb Cosmos and Chaos' power. I will devour you both and feast on your marrow...once I've absorbed the powers of harmony and discord. I...Shinryuu will become the epitome of existence. I will become one with all reality in the Real Dimension, the Fantasy Dimension and the Demon's Dimension as well. Every object, every soul, every thought will become apart of me and I shall become one with them I Shinryuu, will be everything." **_

"I love it when bad guys talk like they've already won." I said resting my beam broadsword along my right shoulder as my laser shield appeared over my left forearm gauntlet.

Lecter grinned as well crossing both of his Death Penalties to his chest. "Yeah, it makes their death that much more sweeter."

"_**I will not fall, I never fell and do not intend to here..." **_

With that Shinryuu's massive body of crystal and gold morphed into the size of a man. A man with golden skin and crystal eyes wearing nothing but a white loincloth. His skin looked like was made of shiny gold.

"_**The end is nigh."**_

**Author's Note: The Final Boss is here! Shinryuu! **

**Review Reply: "Gryphin? I only relpy to Lucas? Well it's because most of the other reviewers ask rhetorical questions that they know I CAN'T answer without giving up what happens next. Lucas just asks certain things that need clearing up that I haven't in the chapter sometimes. This is the case SOMETIMES. If it seems he's getting special attention it's because Lucas is my homie. My...brother from another mother." LOL XD! **


	45. Finale

**Featured Author OCS: **

**AWESOME AUSSIE GURL-Isabelle Smith and Roderick "Rocky" Aarons  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes and Cyrus Afsaneh  
Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez and Bryan Train  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick and Clare "Red Death" Clyde  
The UndyingCrystal- Viktor Vadin  
Flame Dragon Suda- Joshua "Juuda"  
Noxis- Colin Cortez  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade and Jasmine Kairos  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao and Tony Lambda  
Kiako Ornitier- Kiako Ornitier **

* * *

**ACT THREE**

**Chapter 35: The Final Boss **

**~Opening Theme: "NONE"~**

* * *

"_**I shall become all..."**_

In the pinnacle of the artificial universe above the flaming star was a massive plain of darkness that spread like a wide open valley above the flaming intensity of the sun. Despite being directly above it, the plain did not burn. A strew this dark plain were flowers of black and white spotting the entire field with tall black grass that came up to knee length.

In this final field of conflict stood Kel gripping his beam broadsword with both hands and his feet spread apart. His shimmering silver armor shined reflecting off the glow of a passing planet that fell from orbit. His wings were spread as were Lecter's as he slowly moved around the glowing hume form of Shinryuu whom stood with his arms crossed to his broad chest.

A long dreary silence passed over the dark plain and all of a sudden Kel burst into a sprint towards Shinryuu whom simply held up one of his hands that glen with a dark purple aura.

**BGM: "Oni Theme" Street Fighter 4 Arcade Edition OST (No More Self Inserts 2: Final Boss Theme 1) **

Kel slid across the field like he was on ice, behind him azure flames arose as he cut through the field of flowers. He drew a second beam broadsword with his left hand and drew close to Shinryuu slashing in a diagonal cut but the Dragon God blocked with his forearm and the blade bounced off of his golden figure with a spark.

Shinryuu then stomped down sliding into Kel's defenses and shoving his elbow into Kel's chest with so much power that a beam of dark purple light blistered through Kel's armor causing his white wings to explode into a flock of white feathers. The Dragon God then uppered cutted the Warrior of Harmony sending him flying into the air to where he teleported like a golden wisp in front of Kel.

"_**Enough of this..." **_Shinryuu exploded into a fiery exhibition of punches and kicks at high speed, Kel's body dangled and bobbed left and right as he was being stricken several hundred times. After the 374th strike, Shinryuu grabbed the top of Kel's head with a single palm and threw him back towards the dark plain causing him to crash through it and go flying onto the fiery surface of the star below.

Beams of chaotic power with a hue of orange and black shot through the air, Shinryuu looked down dodging them as his body phased into different position while in an upright position. He noticed Lecter flying up towards him and releasing multiple shots but none hit their mark.

While Lecter was flying up and firing at Shinryuu the dragon god disappeared leaving behind a wisp of gold dust. He appeared just beside Lecter, the Warrior of Discord's eyes widened just a split second before Shinryuu grabbed him like a toy by his neck with his right hand and began pummeling him with his left. POW POW POW POW!

After the 45th strike, Lecter raised his left arm over Shinryuu's hand to block one of the fists only causing Shinryuu's to be more angered. The dragon god leaned in and sank his fangs into Lecter's left forearm then jerked his head back ripping off a bit of Lecter's flesh as well as the Chaos Armor.

"**Submit..." **Shinryuu said before thrusting Lecter by his head down below the dark plain and into the flaming surface of the sun.

The sun's surface was of boiling hot magma and flaming towers that constantly shot from the surface into the abyss beyond. Shinryuu and Lecter were as gods unaffected by the heat, the Dragon God crashed Lecter's body into the magma and as his body was slowly sinking he kept trying to beat Shinryuu's hand off with a series of knee strikes and gun shots while screaming.

An explosion of magma erupted behind them as Kel appeared screaming and running up to Shinryuu's side. His armor was covered in dents and holes. He clinched his right fist as it was bathed in light energy then slammed it square into Shinryuu's side. _**"Gugh..." **_

With that Shinryuu leaned to the side in pain as Kel leaped up shoving his knee into his face sending Shinryuu sliding away from Lecter. Kel kept in close raising his fist and throwing jabs at Shinryuu whom blocked them left and right. Shinryuu grabbed both of Kel's fists then two massive arms appeared on Shinryuu's lower abdomen. With that the two fists began pummeling Kel's face and chest while Shinryuu held onto his arms. _**"You'll never win." **_

Lecter came speeding out from the side running on the surface of magma like a demon as he appeared drawing a crimson red beam katana. With that he slammed the blade directly through Shinryuu's chest causing a moment of pause for the God Dragon before Lecter finished it with a round house kick to the face sending him flying away from Kel and off of the surface of the sun.

Without a moment to spare Lecter leaped off of the surface, Kel landed down on his knees sinking into the sun's magma. He looked up one final time then leaped off following Lecter.

Off of the sun's surface and into the dark abyss of space Shinryuu ripped Lecter's beam katana from his chest then roared as his body began to glow, morphing once again. His body began to stretch once again into his dragon-serpent form. He roared as he sailed the cosmos.

**[BGM Change: "The Eye of Darkness" Kingdom Hearts 3Ds Final Boss OST (No More Self Inserts 2: Final Boss Theme 2]**

Hot on his trail was both Kel and Lecter flying at high speed, their wings recovered they flew in the form of a tunnel behind Shinryuu. Like two small doves chasing after a massive raven.

"_**You will KNEEL BEFORE ME!" **_ Shinryuu roared as his large wings spread and his palms came together. His body glen with an orange glow casting METEOR down upon them. An astral storm rained down over Kel and Lecter in a maelstrom. Lecter landed down on one meteor then began running before leaping onto another.

Kel turned diagonally dodging two asteroids then flapped his wings upward to fly over another.

Lecter flipped over another coming meteor then drew his twin Death Penalties and blasted a giant meteor to bits opening a path to Shinryuu. With that the two warriors flew forward to catch up.

Shinryuu then clapped both of his massive dragon palms together casting a multi-colored barrier in a dome around his body. With that his throat inflated like that of a bull frog then he exhaled releasing a beam of flare magic which both Kel and Lecter dodged by splitting apart the beam passed by them and struck a passing planet slicing it in half like a hot knife through butter.

Kel clapped his palms together then appearing behind him a azure celestial spirit form was Cosmos, she followed Kel's movements perfectly as the both of the casted a large DISPEL spell. Which came in the form of five azure energy missiles that struck Shinryuu's barrier in five different spots.

The barrier shattered like glass.

With Shinryuu exposed Lecter moved forward his body exploded with crimson chaotic power as he leaped into the air, behind him appeared a celestial spirit form of Chaos whom formed into a massive flaming sword. Lecter flew upward and came down on Shinryuu slashing the sword across the dragon's chest and neck. Dark purple blood oozed from his neck and upper chest along with the other wound from before.

Shinryuu roared then spread his wings and flew away fast beyond the abyss of Space. _**"I will rip your soul to shreds...Raaaaaaahhh!"**_

With that Kel and Lecter at the same time spread their wings as well and sped up slowly gaining on the dragon.

They were about three miles out from Shinryuu whom spun around and began to cast again. The dragon roared and released hundreds of magical sigils which released skyscraper sized bolts of purple lightning. Kel covered himself in his wings and formed a barrier while Lecter tried to dodge which failed resulting him being struck several hundred times.

Once the lightning strike was over Kel held his right palm out casting Full Cure on Lecter, a green light engulfed his wounded and bloody body then released him. He was once again able to fly, Lecter and Kel then nodded to one another then moved forward flying towards Shinryuu whom was escaping still.

Lecter then clapped both of his Death Penalty guns together which morphed into a massive silver rifle, he shouldered the gun and open fired releasing a huge beam of dark and light elements which blasted off Shinryuu's right wing. The Dragon God shrieked in agony as it began to spin slowly in a spiral downward towards a barren desert world.

Shinryuu plummeted towards the desert planet through a flaming atmosphere, Kel and Lecter both followed him flying downward. The winds and flames of the atmosphere were rough and chaotic. One could barely see as Shinryuu fell, the God raised his dragon scaled fingers and opened an onslaught of fireballs which struck Kel before he could raise another barrier.

Lecter and Kel both caught in the sea of fireballs until their bodies fell limp.

With that Shinryuu, Lecter and Kel fell like shooting stars from a distance. The three of them crash landed on the barren wasteland of orange sand and crimson skies.

Kel hit the ground and went skipping like a stone on water his upper body completely nude and he wore nothing but his armored pants.

Lecter hit the ground hard landing in a crater, he was also bloodied and beaten, half of his armor was torn off and he only had one wing left which was curled and bloodied as well.

Shinryuu crashed down like a falling airship, his huge serpent's tail curled and his he landed on his chest. The wounds he sustained from Lecter's chaos power was eating away at his body and the disruptive harmonic energy that Kel used to dispel his barrier was disrupting his magical power.

The dragon god leaned up onto his curled tail like a cobra and spread his one wing.

**[BGM Change: "District 9 Main Theme" District 9 Movie OST (No More Self Inserts 2: Final Boss Theme 3]**

Kel slowly raised to his feet dreary from the fall, dreary from his mangled body and dreary from usage of magic. He had enough power to summon his beam broadsword one final time. He dragged his feet through the sand and harsh winds of the barren planet. As he took one sorry step after the other... He noticed he wasn't alone.

Beside him on his right was Lecter. Lecter was just as pathetically weakened as Kel was only holding one of his Death Penalties.

They both dragged their feet forward towards their objective Shinryuu whom stood in waiting.

"_**Once I've absorbed them...I will heal myself of these wounds...and regain my power..." **_

Slowly but surely Shinryuu began to dig his tail into the sands beneath them.

Kel and Lecter began stepping forward slowly side by side. "This is it..." Lecter said.

"Yup..." Kel nodded.

"Well it's been a pretty sick ride." Lecter added.

"Yup..." Kel responded in term.

Lecter laughed a little to himself. "When this is over...I'm gonna need like two years worth of R and R."

"Sure, where do you wanna relax at?" Kel asked.

"I'm sick of Final Fantasy, I'll find some nice world in the Mass Effect galaxy."

Kel nodded. "You know...I'm sick of Final Fantasy too."

As they both stopped they looked up seeing Shinryuu just in front of them.

"_**I will give you a moment to pray." **_

"I'm really getting sick of this guy." Kel and Lecter said at the same time.

Just as the two of them were about to make a move, suddenly the sands beneath them began to tremor and shooting up like a duneworm was Shinryuu's tail. Lecter saw it a half a second faster and reacted. The tail was headed for Kel, Kel's harmony powers would be what Shinryuu needed to recover his magic so that he could heal himself.

Lecter quickly leaped into the way of Kel pushing him out of the way as the tail stabbed through his chest. Lecter immediately threw up blood. Kel's eyes widened as he slid to the side from Lecter's shove. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kel shouted.

"_**No..." **_Even Shinryuu was frustrated.

The Warrior of Discord dropped to his side unmoving. Kel clinched his broad sword looking back at Shinryuu whom was left open, he dashed towards the dragon god and stabbed his blade into Shinryuu's tail causing a splatter of purple ooze. With that Kel proceeded to run up Shinryuu's abdomen, up the middle of his chest, up his neck and over his head slashing the entire Dragon God in half.

"_**Th-This cannot be...I am...the Dragon Go..." **_

The two halfs dropped to two opposite sides and began to burst into golden particles which slowly danced like snowflakes onto the horizon. Kel landed down and threw his beam broadsword aside. He rushed over to Lecter's side sliding over and turning him over.

"Gugh..." Lecter clinched his teeth, his eyes rolled as he tried swallowing back blood. "D-Did you beat em?"

"Yeah." Kel said looking over Lecter's wound.

"Man that was epic, I'm gonna die in a really epic way...shit...I really would have liked...to...murder an entire town...uhgh..." Lecter said closing his eyes and falling on his head lifeless.

Kel narrowed his eyes then slammed a fist on Lecter's chest causing him to cough and shoot up. "Knock it off, get up heal yourself so we can go."

"Ah dammit, how'd you know I was faking?" Lecter said getting up and dusting off his shoulder. Despite a huge gaping hole in his chest he was still alive.

"Duh...we absorbed the God's power. We CAN'T die by those kinds of normal means you." Kel said also getting up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**[Kel's POV]**

The battle was over, we'd won and Shinryuu was just a two huge snake slivers in the middle of a desert planet that I had no name for. Eveyrthing up to this point seemed so surreal. "So what now? Grab a beer?" Lecter said nonchalantly. I was right there with him with the nonchalant attitude.

It wasn't to act tough or cool, but this whole battle wasn't something to be proud of or boastful over. It was a war that got out of control because two tyrant gods didn't know how to make up their mind. In a way I understood Shinryuu and what he wanted to accomplish.

In life we all face trails and tribulations, discord and harmony will always exist, just like dark and light, good and evil. Shinryuu wanted to become the sole conscientiousness of everything. Thus deleting the cycle of good and evil, darkness and light. He would dictate and oversee everything.

But what Shinryuu didn't calculate was that without good to guide and evil to lead astray, the universe...hell reality would be one dull place.

"The God Dragon has been slain..."

"And the universe is free of the reign of Gods..."

Appearing before us was Cosmos and Chaos, they didn't appear in the forms that we'd seen up til now. They appeared as two glowing orbs, one an azure light blue and the other a dark crimson blood red.

"And it has all been thanks to you..." The orbs both said at once. "...With this...the Conflict is truly over and all dimensions will now be free..."

With a large white light flashed from behind the two orbs and our surroundings began to change morphing over with white light. As I started walking I noticed my body was being healed of the wounds I'd sustained in the battle. I'd gotten a pair of new cloths, a red causal jacket, a white t-shirt and some blue faded jeans with white sneakers. Lecter gained a pair of new cloths as well, a black longsleeved button up with a red tie, a black vest with a pair of black dress pants and a matching black red fedora.

We both walked through the tunnel of light. "Where do you think this leads?" I asked.

"Dunno, where ever it is...I hope there's a lot of women. I need a massage." Lecter responded.

"True dat...I need's me a fine sexy mama. I haven't gotten any since this whole Conflict thing started...been so busy with saving the world I didn't get to look into getting a girlfriend." I laughed.

"I know right? First thing's first...we need a harem...wait wait hold on. What about that promise to Dez you stupidly made on my behalf?" He said shoving me abit.

"Hey I promised we'd go on an adventure us two and her and her boyfriend...after this was all over. I didn't promise RIGHT after." I shrugged shoving him back.

"After we get our harems that's when we go back and do this adventure thing. I'm not gonna be traveling around with Dez while she makes out with her fucking boyfriend the whole way. That sounds stupid and uncharacteristically inconsiderate." Lecter shook his head.

I simply shook my head as the both of us reached the light at the end of the tunnel.

_The Conflict was over...Shinryuu was destroyed and the Gods, Cosmos and Chaos have taken their powers from us turning us back mortal. The Game Universe was still intact, I thought everything would fall apart once Shinryuu was gone but it seems Chaos and Cosmos wishes to watch over this realm together like they were supposed to in the first place._

_All the former chosen warriors of Harmony...I sent them all to random game worlds to get away from the fighting. After Shinryuu was gone I was going to try and take them back to Earth but since the game worlds are in tact, I guess they can live on their own where they are. Hidden away in the random Final Fantasy, Tales of, Dragon Age, and Mass Effect game worlds. Hell it's time they started building fantasies of their own anyway. Cyrus and Dez were both moved to the Final Fantasy VIII world being that it was Dez's favorite FF World. They're probably waiting on us to get back._

_For my buddy Kiako Ornitier, HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT KIAKO! Oh boy...uhhh...hope she's okay! Ah man she's so gonna go nuclear on me. There's no telling where she is now! My gawd.._

_Lecter, well we went our separate ways. We agreed that after this whole Conflict thing, that we were sick of seeing eachother for a lifetime. (Joking) But we really did go our separate ways. I wish him well and I hope he doesn't get himself killed. Before we split, he told me he was going to find the Milky Way(Mass Effect Universe). _

_As for me, I'm a gamer, with free choice in a gaming universe...the fuck you think I'm gonna do?!_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Ending Theme: "The War Still Rages Within" Metal Gear Rising OST (NMSI2: Ending Theme)**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing...you people have been awesome! This concludes the Conflict of the Gods Saga. The next saga will take place in a different set of games so no Final Fantasy for awhile. Don't be disappointed about this ending, because I'm not...I left open a lot of holes for future stories(possible returns for most of your characters). So if you're pissed your character didn't get the ending you wanted, chill out and remember the story isn't ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER!(XD Seriously chill out about it.) Ahem...but still thanks for letting me use them!**

**I will do them justice in the future.**

**Next update will be the preview for No More Self Inserts 3.  
**


	46. Preview NMSI3

**PREVIEW THEME: "Deshi Basara" The Dark Knight Rises OST**

As the music begins to play and the screen flashes on you see a pair of red sneakers with the laces being tied.

"_Kirkwall, the city of Chains." _

The man who tied his sneakers then puts on a red leather jacket with a white star on the back. The red leather jacket has a large hood with fur around the rim.

"_Is what Varrick told the Seeker really true?" _

The man who put on the shoes and jacket eases on a red hat with a metal plate over the face. He pulls the bill of his hat over his eyes showing only his teeth as he grins.

"_The Arishok fell to a hero...but that hero wasn't Hawke." _

The scene changes as the Arishok bathed in the blood of the dead Viscount, turned slowly to gaze upon a man with a hood on his head wielding a light saber. The hero made his way up the stairs and stood across from the Arishok, as the two locked eyes the hero sprinted forward leaping into the air and clashing his beam katana with the Arishok's battle axe.

"_Hawke, he was just a man out to take care of his family. He never wanted the title of Kirkwall's Champion." _

As Hawke in the Champion's armor backed up back to back to the strange man in the red coat they both looked on as they were surrounded by thousands of Darkspawn. "This could be bad..." Hawke said looking around.

"Nah, it would be bad if one more showed up." The man in the hood said, his face still cloaked under the viel of his ball cap.

"_Enough with these tales! Who was he?! If the Champion of Kirkwall wasn't Hawke then who is it and why does he choose to stay in the dark?!"_

The scenes change back to a small dwarf handcuffed in a stone seat with a single bead of sweat dripping down his nose. He raised a finger to the short haired woman in armor as she glared at him seeking answers.

"_Because the real Champion...has been cursed. The corruption of the Darkspawn flows through his veins." _

Another scene flashes showing the hero in the red coat as he bends over in an ally holding his sides, his eyes began to form red and his skin turn a dark onyx black. He whips his head back and roars as he transforms into a hideous dark spawn.

"_He came here for a cure and ended up Kirkwall's Champion." _

"_What is his name?" _

"_They called him...Kel."_

**No More Self Inserts 3: The Dark Champion**

**This is the No More Self Inserts 3 set in the Dragon Age games. I was going to make a NMSI3 set in the FFXIII game but I decided not to because it's time I departed from Final Fantasy games for awhile. NMSI3 is set in Dragon Age 2. Kel appears in the dragon age world and is stricken by one of the Darkspawn. **

**Because of him being from another world he doesn't die nor become a Grey Warden. When night falls he turns into an insidious Darkspawn known as Noche whom has his own agenda to destroy and conquer. Kel must hurry and find a cure for the Dark Spawn inside before it's too late.**

**Big Bad Bunny is going to be a returning character for this series! I'm excited about that along with an entirely new cast of Ocs and in-game characters. But before I start NMSI3 I have to first work on finishing my Pokemon EXE story so I'm kind of excited to have some freed up new time to develop and work on that kickass bunch of delight-fulness. **

**I also have a new Naruto Fic in the works called Call of Ninja: Black Ops. Basically you create your own ninja and you do missions for Tsunade and the village in a sort of frozen time arc of the Naruto series. It's pretty bad ass.  
**

**I'm wondering which one I should take on though, Pokemon or Naruto...hmm what do you guys think? Either way NMSI3 won't start until I do at least one of these fics so CHOOSE or I'll choose.**


End file.
